


Animal Instincts

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Animal Ears, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Drama & Romance, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: The Straw Hats and Law have stopped on an island during their yearly celebration. Luffy stuck Law in a difficult situation. How will Law deal with it? Will something happen to Luffy as well? Read to find out. M/M Don't like? Why read? Luffy x Law I don't own One Piece but I do like the anime and manga.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 26
Kudos: 214





	1. Cat Ears

**Cat Ears**

"Torao! Check these out!" Law looked up from his book to see that Luffy had a headband with ears on it. He raised an eyebrow at the weird contraption the other was holding.

"Straw Hat-ya, what do you have there?" he asked as he bookmarked his page before closing the book and setting it to the side. The ears were black and looked to be cat ears. _I didn't know that they have things like this on this island._

"I was given these by a woman. She gave them to me for free." Luffy grinned up at him. "Almost everyone in town is wearing a pair of them." Luffy leaned down and placed them on Law's head. "There. You look kinda funny."

Sighing, Law lifted his hand to remove them. "Straw Hat-ya, I don't want to..." He tried to take them off but was unable to. "What the hell?" He tugged on them and the action brought pain to his head. His eyes widened in realization. "They... They won't come off."

"What? What do you mean 'they won't come off'?" Luffy looked confused. Law stood up and tried to remove them again.

"I'm saying that I can't get them off." Law touched them and could feel it. He could feel the texture of his hand on the ears. "Where is the woman you got these from?"

"She's in town. I can take you to her, if you want." Law, immediately, nodded as he walked to the door. "Torao..." Law turned to him. The kid looked surprised.

"What?"

He watched Luffy point to his backside. Law lowered his eyes and almost screamed. A black cat tail swished back and forth. "You have a tail."

"Come on. Show me to this woman." Luffy agreed as they left the ship to find the woman that gave the other the weird and disturbing thing.

...

Luffy pointed to a woman that held a basket in her right arm and had ears and a tail as well. Hers were bunny ears and a bunny tail. Her hair was a turquoise colour and her skin was an ebony colour. "Excuse me, ma'am." The girl turned to him with a smile.

"Good day, sir. I see that you have the ears and a tail." She looked no older than twenty years. "How may I help you today?"

"What are these?" Law asked as he pointed to the ears. The woman seemed to understand his problem. That made it easier.

"They're an experiment that Dr. Vegapunk has been working on. He does this every year on this day." She was still smiling. "They are only temporary. The tail will disappear when the ears come off."

"How long will that take?" Law didn't want to be stuck when them for long. He didn't know how Luffy's crew would react to him having the ears and a tail. They would probably think that it was funny or something along the lines of that.

"Hm. It's hard to say. Sometimes they last for a full day and other times they last for a week or so. You will just have to wait it out. I don't know how long he made them last time." Law's jaw dropped.

"You can't be serious. I will have these for a while?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _I don't want them on. It's just another way of getting made fun of by the Straw Hats._

"I'll try to get back with you on it. I will have to personally ask Dr. Vegapunk about it." She scratched the back of her head. "Meet me at the house on the hill at dusk and I will have your information, okay?"

Law sighed. "Fine. I will meet you there, Miss." _This is just going from bad to worse. I have a very bad feeling about this._ "Come on, Straw Hat-ya." He started back to the ship with Luffy in tow. He dreaded having to interact with the crew while wearing the ears and tail.

"I don't think it's that bad, Torao." Law glared back at Luffy when they boarded the ship. He was thankful that the others weren't there yet. "I mean, you look kinda cute with them on." The man was smiling at him. Law's cheeks burned at the comment.

Ignoring Luffy, Law went back to the room he had been in and picked up his book. Luffy had followed after him. The younger male laid his head on Law's lap while he read his book. It was a better choice than to upset Law further.

After a while, the rest of the crew started to return to the ship. Law nor Luffy had moved from their spots. Luffy had fallen asleep on Law's lap as he continued with his book. "Law, have you seen Luffy?" Nami asked as she walked into the room. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. "What happened to you?" 

The tail flickered back and forth with irritation. "Your Captain is what happened. You have seen the people around the town, right?"

"Yeah. They have ears and tails like you do. The rest of us didn't want to know what was going on but Luffy did." She looked to Luffy who was still asleep. "I see that he dragged you into his curiosity."

"Yes." Law scratched the ears on his head. "I don't know how long it will take for them to fall off. The woman that was giving them out is going to ask about the lasting effects of them." He watched Nami walk up to him with a soft smile.

He tried to lean back but couldn't go far with the couch behind his back. She reached up and started to touch the ears. "They're so soft and they feel so real." Law's face burned. He didn't like this one bit.

"Nami-ya, please, don't touch them." Law batted her hands away. The ears flattened at his emotion.

"Amazing. They work just like regular cat ears. Robin is going to want to see this." The ears shot up and he reached out to stop her. He wasn't able to do much because he still had Luffy asleep in his lap. Law sighed heavily, knowing that he was now going to be the object of everyone's interest.

A few minutes later, Robin, Nami, and the others came into the room. Luffy had turned his face to Law's stomach and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Toroa-san, this is interesting. You have cat ears and a tail," Brook said before laughing. "Yohoho! So amazing!"

"Law, do they work properly? Can you actually hear out of the ears and move them?" Chopper sounded like he wanted to know everything about his situation.

"Yes. I can hear perfectly fine through them. And, yes to your first question. They work like any normal cat ears." He scratched at the left one.

"Nami, you were right." Law raised an eyebrow at Robin. "He does look cute with the ears." Law lowered his head as the ears flattened again.

"SUPER cute, Law," Franky said. That made his tail flick back and forth. Law was hating this by the minute.

"Law, how long are they going to be in place for?" Usopp asked. He seemed skittish of him even more. He was always like that even after knowing him for so long.

"I don't know. I have to meet up with the woman, that gave them to Straw Hat-ya, at dusk to find out." Everyone's eyes widened.

"So, Luffy's responsible for this?" Sanji asked. Law nodded. He didn't see the big deal in it being the young man's fault.

"Yeah. He put them on my head when he got back from the town." His ears twitched. "I don't feel much different than I did before." Law rolled his eyes. "Your Captain is going to be the death of me one of these days."

"Wouldn't put it past him," Zoro finally spoke. Law saw him staring at him. It was as if the man was examining him. "So, is it just the ears and a tail?"

"God, I hope so." Now, he was worried about there being any other side effects. _I hope that this doesn't do anything horrible to me._

Luffy yawned as he woke up. The crew smiled at seeing him. "Luffy, did you do this to Torao-kun?" Robin seemed to be the most entertained with the events that were happening to him.

"I didn't mean to. The woman didn't tell me what they would do," Luffy answered as he sat up and scratched his head. "He does look cute, though, right?" Law's jaw dropped. Nami and Robin smiled like they were proud parents.

Quickly, Law stood up and left the room. He didn't want to be in the room anymore. He heard footfalls behind him. Law just didn't want to be the center of their teasing anymore. He hated being the center of attention when it was like this. It embarrassed him.

"Torao, I'm sorry if I upset you." Luffy started to walk beside him. "Where are you heading?"

"Somewhere that isn't on the ship," Law answered. He was aggravated. It didn't really matter if Luffy followed him or not. It didn't bother him all that much.

"Can I come?" Law looked over to him as he walked off the ship. He shrugged before turning back to see where he was going. Law knew that the other would follow him even if he told him no.

They walked back into the town and Law saw people smile at him. Even children were wearing some sort of ears and tail. It was nice to know that he wasn't the only one that was different. A tug on his tail made him look back to see who was touching him.

A little girl was playing with his tail like it was the best thing she ever found. "Excuse me, Miss, can you not do that?" The girl smiled up at him. He was never mean to children. Law was rude to some people but overall, he was a polite person.

"Mister, are you a kitty-cat?" He saw the ears on her. She had the ears and tail of a cow.

"Yes." Law glanced around and saw Luffy watching them from a few feet away. "What are you?" he asked as he looked back down at her. Her smile widened.

"I'm a cow. May I touch your ears?" Law's face heated up at her request.

"Okay." He stooped down and lowered his head to her. She rubbed at them but never tugged. It was like she knew how sensitive they were.

They're so soft. It's like touching a fluffy cloud," the girl said as she continued to rub them. It was feeling nice and a low rumble escaped his throat. Law closed his eyes and pushed into the small, kind hands.

"Torao, it's getting dark. We need to head for that hut." Law opened his eyes at Luffy's voice. He swore that he heard jealousy and something else in his voice. He turned his head to look at Luffy. The man had his arms crossed over his chest. "We have to go." Luffy looked upset about something.

Taking the small hands into his, Law smiled at the girl. "I'm sorry but I have to go." The girl just smiled. She didn't seem bothered by him having to leave.

"Okay. Have a good day, Mister. You have soft ears. They look nice on you." His face heated up again as the girl's hands slipped from his. Standing up straight, Law walked past Luffy to the pink hut on the top of the hill just outside of the town. The sun was setting and the golden colour was nice to look at.

"Straw Hat-ya?" He wanted to know what had happened with him when the little girl was touching his ears.

"Yeah?" Law looked back to Luffy and saw that he was pouting.

"Why are you pouting? You seemed to be jealous about something back there." That got him a small, heated glare from the younger male. "Can you, please, tell me?" he asked with a smile on his face. Luffy acted just like a child at times.

"I'm not pouting. And I wasn't jealous." Law smirked at the face he was making. It was the same face that he made when he was lying. _This man is such a horrible liar._

"Uh-huh. And you aren't upset because of nothing?" Luffy punched his arm. It made Law chuckle. It didn't hurt at all.

"Shut up." They didn't say anything for the rest of the trip to the hut. When they walked up to the door, Law knocked three times and waited for someone to answer the door.

**Cliff-hanger. Sorry. I thought it would be nice. Hope you all like it. Have a grand day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Listening to your instincts, while being the easiest, can also be the hardest thing to do." - Tena Desae**

**Quote - "Follow your heart, your instincts. People might try to dissuade you from your passion, but no one can live your life but you." - Olympia Dukakis**


	2. Problem and Touching the Ears

**Problem and Touching the Ears**

Suddenly, the door was flung open and the woman from earlier was there. A smile came to her lips as she recognized the two. "It's you again. I have what you need. Please, come inside." She moved back to let them in. Luffy followed close behind him. He was still pouting as she shut the door. "I have some bad news for you. Would you like to hear it?"

"I knew something would be wrong." Law sighed. "Yes. Please, tell me how long these will stay."

"I'm sorry to inform you but you will have these ears and tail for two weeks." Law lowered his head in defeat. _I was right in thinking something bad was going to happen today. I shouldn't have gotten out of bed today._

"So, Torao will be stuck with these for two weeks?" Luffy sounded interested in the conversation. He didn't sound angry anymore.

"Yes. But there are some other things that I need to inform you about." Law nodded and asked her to proceed. "Not only do you have the ears and tail of a cat, but you also have some characteristics of a cat."

"Please, explain." He wanted to know how much like a cat he was going to be. _It can't possibly be that bad, right?_

"You can purr like a cat when you are petted or when you are okay with something, your tail will show your emotions most of the time, you will have a craving for milk at times, you might go into heat," Law paled at that, "you will be agile and nimble like one, and you can see int he dark like they can." The woman shrugged. "It's just a matter of waiting. I'm really sorry about all this."

He gave off a defeated sigh. "It's okay. I'll just have to... endure this for a while." Law bowed his head to her. "Thank you for your time. I hope to see you again." He was being honest. The town was great, aside from the fact that he was caught up in one of their traditions. "I just might come back to visit another time."

"You are always welcome. Even you, Straw Hat Luffy." The man narrowed his eyes at her. "You didn't think I didn't know who the both of you are, Trafalgar Law and Monkey D. Luffy?" Her smile never left her face. "We don't hate Pirates like most people in the world. We accept them because they are just trying to do what they want. It's more like we encourage them. I know the both of you because of what you did six months ago on Dressrosa."

"Oh." Luffy grinned. "That was fun."

"That wasn't fun for me," Law stated. _It wasn't fun in the least for me. I almost died many times that day._

They said their goodbyes to the woman as Luffy and Law left to go back to the ship. It was dark out, but Law could see perfectly fine. "Torao, where are you? It's too dark to see you." A hand touched his tail from behind. "Found you."

"Just hold onto it until we get back. It seems that you need it more than I do," Law said as he started walking again. "Out of the two of us, I can see just fine." There was a difference, though. He could only see in black and white in the dark.

...

Back at the ship, Law had to blink twice at the light from the ship. It was bright and he had to adjust his eyes to it. "Torao-san, Luffy, you're back," Brook greeted as he walked up to Law. "You look upset, Torao-san. Is something the matter?"

"The ears won't come off for two weeks," Law answered. He felt a tug on his tail. "Straw Hat-ya." Luffy looked up at him. There was something about Luffy touching his tail that felt strange. "You can let go of it now."

Hesitantly, Luffy let it go and it wrapped around Law's leg. He was getting a hang of moving it by himself. "Torao-kun, welcome back." Law looked over to see Robin sitting on her usual chair. He didn't want to be teased by them again.

"Is food ready yet?" Luffy asked. He had been quiet since they got back.

"Sanji should be done in about ten minutes." The man nodded before walking off to the kitchen. Law stayed standing in front of Brook.

"Torao-san, if you don't mind, may I touch your ears?" He turned his attention back to the skeleton. Law shrugged and leaned his head down a little. His ears twitched before he felt the boney fingers touch them. "Nami-san was right. They're so soft. Like silk."

The feeling was nice even if the bones were a little rough. Slowly, Law's eyes started to close and the rumble from before started up again. The feeling was good. It felt so nice for someone to touch and rub them. "Torao-kun, are you purring, by chance?"

Opening his eyes, Law looked over to Robin. She was staring at him with wide eyes but with a smile. He shrugged. "I don't know. The sound just happens when someone does this. I'm not an expert on cats."

"Torao-san likes me touching his ears," Brook said. He laughed as he continued. "This is very interesting. I have never petted a cat before."

"I'm not a cat, Bone-ya. I'm still human," Law corrected him. His eyes closed again as the man kept on. He wasn't bothered by them touching his ears anymore. The little girl from earlier that day helped him in that regard.

A few minutes later, Sanji came out of the cabin. "Dinner's ready! Come and eat!" Brook let go of his ears. It disappointed Law a little. _Wait, what? Why am I disappointed? He was just touching my ears. What the hell?_

In the kitchen, Law sat next to Luffy like always. He seemed to be brooding about something. Even the others realized what he was doing. The man still ate like normal, but he kept quiet and had an aggravated aura around him.

"Luffy, what's up with you?" Zoro asked. He looked upset that his Captain wasn't being his normal self.

"Nothing's wrong." Everyone knew that was a bold-face lie. Law eyes him as he took a bite of his rice ball. He chewed for a moment before he looked down at the item. A growl sounded in the room as he put the object back on the plate.

Looking up, Law saw that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. "What? Is there something wrong?" He was confused with their expressions.

"D-Did you just gr-grow?" Usopp asked. The guy was visibly shaking as he looked at him. Law raised an eyebrow.

"I... I don't know. Did I?" Law hadn't noticed that he did anything. All he knew was that he didn't like what was in the rice ball he was given.

"Yeah. He growled," Luffy answered. He had gone back to eating as if nothing had happened.

It made Law look toward him. Something was definitely bothering the teen. "Straw Hat-ya, are you still upset about earlier today with that little girl?" That gained him a glare from the man. Law wanted to smirk but knew that the crew was already confused as it was with his question.

"No. I said that I wasn't pouting, and I wasn't jealous. I'm still not pouting and I'm still not jealous. Stop asking." Luffy turned back to his food and continued to eat. _Uh-huh. Like I can take you seriously when that was the main reason for your issue earlier._

The crew went back to eating and Law left the rice ball where it was. Luffy, eventually, took it after a bit and ate it. It didn't bother Law at all because it was filled with something that he didn't like. After dinner, Sanji came up to him. "Can you help me with the dishes?"

Law nodded. He knew the cook enough to know that he wanted to ask him some questions in private. Luffy was still sulking and all. It made Law think he did something to upset the other enough to where he didn't want to do anything with his friends. 

In the kitchen, Law stood next to Sanji as he washed the dishes. Law's job was to rinse them and dry them off. "Law, what happened with a little girl today? Luffy doesn't ever do something like this."

Law sighed. "When I left the ship earlier, Straw Hat-ya followed after me. Before I went to see that woman, I walked through the town. A little girl grabbed my tail at some point." Law reached up and scratched the right ear before drying off a plate. "She asked me if she could touch my ears. I agreed to allow her to do so. After a minute or so, I guess that I started to purr." He glared at Sanji when he heard him try to stifle his chuckle. "Anyway, in the middle of it, Straw Hat-ya said that we had to go. I could tell that he was jealous from the tone of his voice. I still don't know what he was jealous about. On our way to the hut, he was pouting and angry about something."

Sanji laughed out loud this time. "I don't think I can help you there. That's something you need to talk to Luffy about. He's the one that's upset. Just talk to him and he'll tell you what's wrong. It's just how he is."

"Thanks, Black leg-ya." Law was being truthful, too. He was thankful for the help from the people that knew him so well. They finished their work and Law was still awake.

"Law. Can I touch them?" He turned to the cook with a straight face. _Everyone seems to want to touch them. Is it something about me having ears that's interesting?_

"Sure." Suddenly, he had a craving for milk. "But first, I want some milk." Sanji's eyes widened. "What's with that reaction?"

"It's the first time you wanted something. You never say you want anything." Law shrugged. "And why milk?"

"I don't know. I just would like some." Sanji nodded before going to the fridge. Law watched him get the milk out and pour him a tall glass of the liquid. He licked his lips at the sight of the beverage.

When Law was handed the cup, Sanji asked him to sit down. "I don't want to have to make you lean down just to touch them." He agreed and sat down at the table. Law started to lap at the top of the drink while Sanji reached up to touch the ears.

When he felt the man touching them, he stopped licking for a second. He didn't stop for long and continued to drink his milk. After a minute, he started to purr again. Law enjoyed his milk and the attention on his ears.

"Law, they are so soft. They almost feel like they aren't even real." Law felt some of the milk drip down his chin. He licked at it to get it off.

"Everyone says that," Law replied. For some reason, he wasn't bothered by anyone saying that his ears were soft. To him, they felt the same as his hair. He just let the cook continue on.

The purring continued. Suddenly, the door was flung open. "Sanji have you seen Tor..." Law looked around the cook to see Luffy standing there. He watched Luffy's eyes widen. "What the hell's going on here?!"

Sanji looked back at Luffy with Law. "What do you mean?" Law felt more milk running down his chin. He licked his bottom lip to get it off. Then, it hit him on what they must've looked like.

"This isn't what it looks like, Straw Hat-ya." He moved from around Sanji and started to drink his milk again. He stood up and walked away from Sanji. "Sorry, Black leg-ya. Maybe another time." The man nodded. He still seemed to be confused about what Law had been talking about.

Taking his leave, Law heard Luffy follow him out. He rolled his eyes as he continued to lap at his milk. It was getting difficult because the drink was depleting. Law just went to his room to get to bed after he finished his cup.

"Torao?" Law looked back to see what Luffy wanted. The man was still pouting but he didn't seem angry at him anymore.

"Yes, Straw Hat-ya?" He walked into his room with the other. He didn't mind since he would always wake up with Luffy in his bed. It was as if it was routine by this time. At first, he had been pissed off and embarrassed by it but it stopped bothering him after a time.

"Why do you let people touch your ears?" That made Law look over to Luffy. He upturned the cup and downed the rest of his milk. Afterward, he put the cup on the nightstand.

"I don't know." It was true. He had no idea why he allowed them to touch his ears. It just seemed like an okay thing to do.

"Can I touch them?" Law sat on the bed and pulled his boots off. He placed them next to the bed. He sighed before turning back to the kid.

"Sure. Knock yourself out." He watched Luffy come to stand in front of him. Law closed his eyes as he felt Luffy touch his ears. It was like everyone else. Luffy's hands were slightly rough but were nice on his ears.

Nami was right. They're really soft." The teen rubbed his ears as Law started to purr. It felt great. The feeling of the other rubbing his ears made him so happy for the attention. Normally, he wouldn't let them do this but now, he didn't mind it all that much.

Slowly, Law noticed that he was falling asleep. His body started to fall forward toward Luffy. After a minute, Law's head pressed into Luffy's stomach. It made the teen stop with his task. Law was still purring even after he stopped.

"Torao? Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm... I'm just tired." He lifted himself off the other and laid down. Law was exhausted from the day. "Goodnight, Straw Hat-ya." He covered up. Luffy got in beside him. Law didn't say anything as the light was blown out and arms wrapped around him.

"Goodnight, Torao. See you in the morning." Law nodded as his consciousness left him. He hoped that his time with the ears and tail wouldn't bother him all that much.

...

**_Law stared down at the damaged and broken kid he chose to help. It had been about three or four days since the incident. He still couldn't come up with why he helped Straw Hat Luffy. It was sort of a feeling he had in the middle of the ocean. Something told him where to go and what to do._ **

**_The movement from Luffy made him come back to the present. The teen's face was contorting and scrunching up in anger, sadness, and pain. The sight was sad since he knew the kid's personality. Luffy was hooked up to machines that were keeping him alive at this point._ **

**_"He's fighting. But I can't tell if he's winning or losing," he whispered. Placing a hand on Luffy's forehead, he felt the teen lean into it. It reminded him of his sister. Suddenly, Law wasn't staring down at Straw Hat Luffy, a fellow Pirate on the hunt for the One Piece. He was staring down at his little sister._ **

**_Law shot off the bed, holding his chest as he tried to regain the breath that he lost at the sight. That was something he didn't want to ever see again. It made tears come to his eyes._ ** _'You're at fault for her death,' **said a voice in his head.**_

_**"No. It wasn't my fault," he whispered under his breath. He didn't know if Luffy could hear him or not.** 'You left her instead of taking her with you.' **He slammed his hand on the wall above the bed. Anger set in along with determination. "No. She was too weak to take with me. I couldn't carry her and check on Mom and Dad at the same time." He felt a tear slide down his cheek.** 'This time will be the same. He will die and you can't do anything to save him.' **"NO! I will not make the same mistake again!" Law shouted. "I... I won't let it happen again..."**_

_**He looked down at Luffy. It was no longer his dying little sister. It was the teen again. He was still having his own battle inside his head. It made Law so upset because he didn't know how to help.** I can only help him physically at this point. Even if he never wakes, I will keep him alive. His crew might be able to wake him._

**_Going over to the wall on the other side of the room, Law picked up his nodachi and unsheathed it. He stabbed it into the floor beside the bed. Afterward, he stood next to Luffy. He placed his hand on his forehead again. "Don't give up, Straw Hat-ya. People need you and want you to survive this." Law removed his hand and left the sub. He knew that something was going to happen. For good or for worse, he didn't know._ **

...

The feeling of something touching his tail made Law wake up. He slowly blinked awake. Law sat up and yawned. He pushed his back upward to stretch. Taking the time to look down, he wasn't surprised to see Luffy next to him or holding onto his tail like a toy.

Sighing, Law looked to the window and saw that the sun wasn't up yet. He was able to maneuver out of the grasp of the other and stood from the bed. Law scratched his head as he left the room. He didn't want to bother the others but he did know when they got up. _I shouldn't bother them, anyway. They have been nice and hospitable._

Going to the kitchen, Law was able to avoid the traps that Sanji put out for Luffy. He got to the fridge and got out the jug of milk. Getting to a cabinet, he pulled out a bowl and placed it on the counter.

Law poured the milk into the ceramic bowl before putting the milk back in the fridge. He sat down at the table and was able to have peace and quiet. Law leaned down to the bowl and started to lap at the milk. He knew how he must've looked but he was acting how he wanted to. Nobody was up and he was free to do whatever.

Suddenly, the light was cut on and he stopped mid-lap at the movement. He looked up to see Robin standing in the doorway. She was staring at him with wide eyes as they stayed still for a bit.

"Torao-kun, what're you doing?" she finally asked before coming to sit across from him. He lifted his head a little and licked the milk off his chin before speaking to the woman. 

"I'm drinking milk. Is there a problem?" Robin smiled at his attitude. Law felt offended about it.

"No. I was just surprised to see you up this early. Normally, you don't leave your room until after the sun is up." The woman smiled at him but kept her eyes on him. "Torao-kun, do you have the antics of a cat?"

Sitting up straight, Law brought the bowl to his lips and down its contents. Putting the bowl back down, he decided to tell her the truth. "The woman said that I would have the characteristics and habits of a cat. So, yes. I have the antics of a cat."

"Fascinating. This is truly an interesting thing to behold," Robin said as she kept smiling.

Law shrugged as he stood up. He brought his bowl over to the sink and washed it before putting it away. "Straw Hat-ya might not be angry when he gets up. I might've helped him out." He didn't know if that was true or not. He had just let the teen do what the others were doing. Law let Luffy touch his ears.

"That's nice to know." Law was aware that the woman was still staring at him. "Torao-kun, may I?" He knew what she was asking him for. He sighed before turning back to her.

"Everyone seems keen on doing it, so I guess that it doesn't matter." He came to sit beside her instead of across from her. Law asked her to scoot down a bit. She did so and he laid his head in her lap. It was a bit awkward, but he was able to lay down.

Soon enough, Robin's soft, smooth fingers started to rub at his ears. He started to purr and closed his eyes. The feeling was always good in his opinion. It was never a bad feeling. It was pleasant. He rubbed the back of his head into her stomach.

One of her hands moved from his ears to his chin. Robin started to scratch at the underside of his chin. He tilted his head further into her stomach to get her to scratch his chin more. "Just like a cat," he heard her whisper. It didn't mess with him all that much.

After a bit, someone else entered the room. "What the hell is happing in here?" It was Zoro's voice. He sounded half-asleep when he spoke.

"Zoro, Torao-kun is just like a cat. If you scratch the underside of a cat's chin, the cat will tilt its head up to get you to do it more." Law cracked open one eye to look at Zoro. He was eyeing him with confusion.

"Are you saying that he's got the personality of a cat?" Zoro poured himself a cup of water before coming to sit across from them. "That's just weird."

Law sat up and that made Robin's hands release him. "Sorry to weird you out, Zoro-ya." he narrowed his eyes a little at him.

"Not like you don't do it on a regular basis." Zoro took a large gulp of his water. "You're just one strange man, aside from Luffy." He grinned. "Now that's one anomaly that you can never understand at all." Law smirked.

"Yeah. Tell me about it." His tail wrapped around his left leg.

"You want to know how weird he is? I can give you a good example," Zoro offered.

"Am I going to regret this if I say yes?" Robin smiled at him.

"Depends on which event Zoro is talking about," she answered.

"Robin, remember the time we had used that octopus to fly?" Law watched Robin's eyes widen at the mention of the octopus.

"Oh. It's that moment." She looked ready to kill over laughing.

"Yeah. Okay, listen Law. We needed that octopus for the same thing again, but we had a problem. We didn't have it anymore. Luffy had gone somewhere but came back to us a few minutes later." Law didn't know if he wanted to hear this. "Well, he told us he had the octopus. We didn't believe him at first until he said he really did have it." Zoro looked ashamed for what he was about to say. "He pulled it out of his pants." Law raised an eyebrow. _What does he mean? Like a pocket or something?_ "What I mean by that is that he pulled it out of the front of his pants. We have no idea if it was in his underwear as well, but he pulled it out."

"Oh my God." Law lowered his head in shock. He couldn't believe what he was hearing about Luffy.

"Sanji asked him if it felt weird. Luffy asked if what felt weird." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Your Captain has just moved up another level on my weird meter." Robin started to chuckle at his comment.

"You chose to be his friend. Doesn't that make you weird as well?" Robin just made him question his choices in his life. Law laid his head back on the table.

"I guess that it does," he answered. He didn't want to admit that the kid was really strange. Luffy insisted on sleeping with him and Law always woke up with him cuddled up to him. It was slightly uncomfortable from time to time.

**Second chapter done. Nice to know that you all are liking it. :) It makes me happy. Have a glorious day and I love you. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Inside of every problem lies an opportunity." - Robert Kiyosaki**

**Quote - "We cannot solve our problems with the same thinking we used when we created them." - Albert Einstein**


	3. Catnip

**Catnip**

After a while, the others woke up. Law didn't eat breakfast with them. He was busy in the library. Law was looking out the window to the ocean. They had left the island earlier that morning. Law didn't mind it, so he just kept to himself. 

"Torao? Are you in here?" The sound of Luffy's voice made Law look to the door. A smell caught his attention. It made all the hairs on his neck and tail stick up. Law's eyes widened as Luffy entered the room. "What's wrong?" Luffy looked at him with a confused expression.

Law moved away from the other as he walked closer. The smell was coming off of Luffy. "S-Stay over there," Law said as he covered his nose with his hand. He didn't know what it was, but it was making him feel really weird.

Luffy stopped walking toward him. "Why? Is there something wrong?" Law nodded as he backed up to the wall, still holding his nose.

"J-Just... stay over there." Law didn't want to smell that scent anymore. "What have you gotten into?" Law asked. He didn't know how the other smelled like that. He was fine with his scent just a while ago.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you smell like that?" Law was worried about it.

"Oh. Robin burned some incense. I believe she said she got them on the island." Law's eyes widened even more. He felt something in between his legs. _Aw shit. This isn't good. Not fucking at all._

When Luffy started to come forward again, Law freaked out and made a Room. He switched himself with something on the deck of the ship, far away from Luffy. Removing his hand from his nose, Law immediately regretted it. The whole deck smelled just like it.

The smell was messing with his head. _Fuck. This isn't good._ The smell was herbal, like tea leaves and mint. "Torao-kun, what's wrong?" Robin asked. She was sitting a little ways away.

"N-Nico-ya..." He had to pinch his nose shut. "What... What incense did you buy on the island?" The woman handed the box of them over to him. Turning it over, Law immediately dropped the box. Quickly, he dashed back inside and went to his room. Law shut and locked the door. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK! Goddamnit!"

The incense had catnip in them. The bulge in his pants was uncomfortable and he just wanted it to go away. After a while, he could smell the scent again. Law groaned as his erection strained against his pants and pulsed painfully.

"I don't want to do that. This is just fucking great." The pain in his dick didn't subside in the least. It just got worse the more he breathed in the scent. Laying down in the bed, Law started to rut against it. It took off some of the pressure but not enough at all. Law groaned again at the feeling of the tip rubbing against his underwear and the zipper of his pants.

Soon enough, rutting just wasn't helping him. Law reached down and unzipped his pants. Before doing anything, he quickly covered up with the blanket. He was ashamed to be doing this on the Sunny. Reaching into his underwear, Law gripped his member.

Law bit his lip to keep in a moan. The smell of catnip was strong. It made his mind foggy and did nothing to help with his boner. Slowly, he started to jerk himself off. It was helping with the unbearable pressure and made him feel a whole lot better.

Over time, Law got faster and turned his face into the pillow. He couldn't bite his lip anymore and just moaned and screamed into the pillow. His tail had wrapped around his leg and his ears laid flat on his head. The pleasure was building up and he was so close to his climax.

Running his hand up the length, Law would run his thumb over the slit before squeezing and pushing back down. It felt like heaven and he swore that he saw stars in the back of his head. The smell of catnip was still there, but Law smelled something else. It was sweet and smelled sort of like candy. But a weird kind. Almost like candied meat.

After a few more strokes to his cock and breathing in the new smell, Law screamed into the pillow as he came on his hand. He collapsed onto the bed in exhaustion. Law didn't feel like doing anything but knew he needed to clean off his hand.

Finally, he got up and found a dirty towel. He wiped his hand off and fixed his pants before crawling back into the bed. A knock sounded on his door. "What do you want?" he asked in a sleepy and exhausted voice. The scent of catnip was still there but it was faint now.

"Torao, can I come in?" Law lazily sat up and looked to the door. He groaned as he got up and unlocked the door. He went back to the bed and laid down. Luffy entered the room a moment later. "Why did you run off before?"

"Nothing to worry about." He snuggled closer to the pillow. The sweet scent was there, and he loved it. "I'm tired. Tell the others I'm taking a nap."

Law felt the bed dip and a presence next to him. "Can I take a nap with you?" Law opened one of his eyes to look at Luffy. The kid was leaning over him, pleading with his eyes as he waited for an answer.

"I don't really care. I'm too tired to argue with you."

"Thanks!" Luffy shot under the covers before cuddling closer to Law. He felt arms wrap around him. Law turned over and brought Luffy to his chest. That sweet smell was stronger and soothed him even more. Soon enough, Luffy started snoring and Law followed him to dreamland.

**Third chapter! Poor, poor Law. Robin is just trying to make it worse on him. But! There's a twist in the next chapter. If you like it now, you might like the next one. Have a gracious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Catnip is vodka and whiskey to most cats." - Carl Van Vechten**

**Quote - "Intoxication, like sexual euphoria, is the privilege of the human animal." - Roman Payne, The Wanderess**


	4. Uncomfortable Awakening and Punishment

**Uncomfortable Awakening and Punishment**

Rubbing brought Law back to the world of the living. With his mind still drowsy, he didn't understand what was happening around him. The rubbing on his leg persisted. He opened his eyes and looked down. His eyes widened.

Luffy was attached to his left arm and rubbing his crotch against his leg. It took him a second to realize what he was doing. When it registered in his brain, Law quickly jumped from the bed. He was breathing heavily as he stood next to the bed.

His movements woke up Luffy. "Wha? What's going on?" Luffy rubbed his eyes as Law stared at him. He couldn't believe what he woke up to.

"N-Nothing." Law looked away from him with light pink on his cheeks.

"You're ears are down. There's something wrong." Law looked back to see that Luffy was fully awake now. He didn't want to tell him about it. "Was it a dream or something else?"

"Really, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Law went to walk away when he was jumped from behind. "Straw Hat-ya! What are you doing?!  
He fell, face-first, onto the floor.

"Tell me what's wrong. I want to know what's wrong with you." Law groaned as he moved his face to the side instead of it being pushed into the ground.

"Do you really want to know?" Luffy nodded as he looked at him. "Why were you humping my leg?" There was a silence that filled the room when he asked him that. He had looked away when he asked that question.

Turning back to Luffy, Law's ears flattened again at the sight of his face. Luffy's eyes were wide and his face was a light shade of red. "Um..." Law looked away from him again. He was embarrassed for even asking the kid that question. Luffy stayed on his back. Law felt his problem on the lower part of his back.

"Straw Hat-ya..." Luffy shot off his back and moved to the side. Law stood up and moved away as well. "It's... It's a normal reaction. I'm... I'm not upset about it. It just... freaked me out at first is all." Law turned to look at the other. Luffy's hands were covering his crotch and his head was down. He knew that he was embarrassed.

Law told Luffy that he was going to the kitchen. Luffy just nodded and sat back down on the bed. He didn't want to bother him for the time being. In the kitchen, Law saw that the others were getting ready for lunch. The two of them slept the morning away.

"Law, is there something I can get for you?" Sanji asked. Law sat down with a sigh and a flick of his tail.

"Grilled fish. That's all." Sanji nodded as he continued to prepare for lunch. He rested his head on the table. Law was still tired. He could sleep for hours.

"Torao-kun, do you know where Luffy is?" Robin asked. She was smiling a little too kindly when she spoke. _She's up to something. I can feel it._

"In my room. Why?" Nami and Robin shared a look between each other. He didn't like the looks of this.

"No particular reason. I'll be right back." Nami got up and left the room. Law had a feeling that they were planning something that would make his life harder than it already was. He didn't raise his head. Chopper and Usopp were whispering to each other across the way.

"Nami! Why did you do that?!" Luffy's exclaim made him concerned.

"Luffy, it isn't that bad. Just think of it as a little bit of help." Lifting his head, Law froze when Luffy entered the room. There were black dog ears on his head and a black dog tail behind him. The teen looked aggravated.

"What the hell?!" Zoro burst out laughing at seeing his Captain. Law didn't think it was all that funny. He knew firsthand how it was to have the ears on.

Luffy came to sit beside Luffy. "It's not funny," he muttered, pouting about it. Law didn't know how to react or even feel about this.

"Nico-ya. Nami-ya. Why did you put them on him?" He was curious as to why they stuck Luffy in the same situation as him.

"We thought he should suffer with you. It was his fault that you have cat ears and a tail," Robin explained. She was smiling the whole time. "Even if it was an accident, we want to teach Luffy a lesson that you can't just do what you want."

"I understood that when they wouldn't come off Torao," Luffy defended himself. "I didn't mean to do this to him. The lady didn't tell me anything about what would happen." He was still pouting.

"Well, you do look cute along with Law now," Nami tried to cheer him up. It wasn't working at all. He just glared at her from across the table. "Come on. Lighten up, Luffy. It isn't that bad."

"I'd like to see you say that when you are put in this position, Nami-ya." Law was siding with Luffy on this. They didn't know the problem he had earlier nor his craving for milk. The woman shrugged. Suddenly, an idea hatched in his mind.

Turning to Luffy, he whispered his plan into his human ear. The teen grinned as he told him. "That's not a good sign," Usopp commented. Law just grinned along with Luffy.

They broke away and acted like nothing was wrong. "I'll make sure we do that," Luffy said. Law nodded, the grin still in place. He looked back at the two women. They showed a little bit of apprehension about what they had talked about.

"This doesn't look good for us, Robin." The older woman nodded in agreement. Her smile was gone now.

After that, lunch was served, and things went on normally. Law didn't ask Luffy about what he woke up to nor mentioned it to the others. He didn't want to embarrass the other. He kept quiet even as Luffy was teased by his crewmates for his ears and tail.

Law stretched when he got out into the sunlight. It felt nice and he thought about taking a nap on the deck. It wasn't uncommon. Zoro did it all the time.

Sitting against the railing, Law relaxed and closed his eyes. He was traveling with them whenever they wanted to go. His crew was taking a vacation. He told them to and they accepted it.

Slowly, the warmth of the sun and the sounds of the crew lulled him into sleep again. He was used to sleeping so much after taking down Doflamingo. _I'm just like a cat. Sleeping so much._

**Fourth chapter! Having fun! Please, let me know what you think if you are. Love you all. Have a magickal day. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "If you want to change you have to be willing to be uncomfortable." - Anonymous**

**Quote - "To expect punishment is to suffer it; and to earn it is to expect it." - Seneca**

**Quote - "An awakening can happen in a flash. And in a flash, you are changed forever." - Phil Good**


	5. Luffy's Nightmare and Breakdown

**Luffy's Nightmare and Breakdown**

Law slowly awoke to something hugging his leg. Looking down, he saw Luffy attached to him. It wasn't new and he was used to the kid showing up when he was asleep. Sighing, he leaned back against the railing.

He thought about his situation with Luffy. They both had different types of characteristics because of the ears. While Law had cat ears, Luffy had dog ears. Very different animals and very different urges.

The crew was moving around like normal. Robin was staring at them from her chair, though. He was pretty used to them staring at him. It wasn't unusual now. Zoro was probably working out, Chopper was probably in the infirmary, Nami was near the railing on the other side of the ship, Brook was playing the violin near the kitchen door, Franky was probably in his workshop, Usopp was next to Nami, talking with her, and Sanji was most likely in the kitchen.

Luffy moved a little and Law was able to get his foot free from the other. His tail was slightly wagging. _If I remember correctly, when the tail does that on a dog, it means that they're happy about something._ Shrugging, Law didn't want to know what Luffy was happy about in his dream.

"Torao-kun, did you have a nice nap?" Robin asked as he stood up. Luffy was, now, splayed out on the ground.

"Yes. The sun is nice." She looked up to the sky.

"It is." He nodded as he walked over to her. "May I ask what you and Luffy were talking about at lunch?"

"No. That is between the two of us." Robin nodded with a grim expression.

"Nami and I won't like it, will we?" Law shook his head. "Thought so. Please, tell me that it has nothing too bad in it."

"Not really. It's just a little payback for making fun of us for the ears. Straw Hat-ya agreed because he wants to get back for putting him in my situation."

"I understand." Robin turned back to him. "Would you like to sit and read with me?" Suddenly, a terrifying scream sounded from the deck behind him. It sounded like Luffy.

Walking over to where he could see him, Law felt sorry for him. The teen was breathing heavily and looked scared. _Must've been a nightmare._ Law chose to stay on the top deck. Nami and Usopp came running over to him.

"Luffy, what happened/ Are you okay?" Nami asked. She looked worried about what had happened.

"Wh-Where's T-Toroa?" Law was curious as to what he had dreamt of for him to look so upset.

"He's on the ship somewhere. Why? He's okay." Usopp didn't seem to understand what had made his Captain act that way. It was upsetting to see them so sad.

"I'm... I'm gonna go f-find him." The two nodded as he got up on shaky legs before walking into the ship. He didn't notice Law standing there.

Going on the two, Law decided to see if they could figure out what was wrong with Luffy. "Do you know what he was upset about?" he asked as he got closer to him.

"No. It seems that he had a nightmare about you or something. It isn't normal for Luffy to have nightmares," Nami answered. She looked to be thinking. "Actually, this is the first time I've ever seen him wake up from one."

"He's never woken up like this before," Usopp commented. "Since he sleeps in the cabin with us when Law isn't here, we have to wake him up." Law nodded. "He's never woken up like that." The man turned to him. "Has he ever done that with you?"

"No. I've never seen him wake up from nightmares. He sleeps normally to me." The other two nodded. "I'm going to catch up with him. He's looking for me, right?"

"Yeah." Law told them he was heading inside. They agreed and went back to what they were doing before Luffy woke up.

Inside, Law listened for where the man could've gone. Walking through the place, Law chose to look in each room. First was his. Opening the door, he was surprised to find it empty. After that, it was like a game of hide and seek. Luffy was the one hiding and Law was seeking him.

Soon enough, he found Luffy in the aquarium bar. He was staring at the fish. The sight was sad in Law's eyes. "Straw Hat-ya?" He spoke in a low, quiet voice. Law didn't know if there was something wrong or not with the other. He shut the door behind himself.

Luffy took his eyes off the fist to look at him. His eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet and dashed over to him. Arms wrapped around his torso as Luffy's head slammed into his chest. It almost knocked him down. Before he could get even a single word out, the teen started to cry into his chest.

"Torao! I was so scared! I thought I lost you!" It shocked him. _What the absolute fuck did he dream about? This isn't right._ Slowly, Law wrapped his arms around Luffy. Something wet seeped into his shirt. He knew it was tears.

"Straw Hat-ya, what do you mean? What did you dream of?" It worried him. Luffy never outright said that something scared him. Law admitted to himself that he was terrified to Doflamingo when he went to face him.

Luffy didn't answer and just shook with the effort of his crying. It was saddening to see him so upset. After a minute, Law got Luffy to walk backward so he could sit him down. When they did sit down, the kid still didn't let him go.

"Could you, please, tell me what you dreamt of?" Luffy nodded as he rubbed his face into his shirt. It didn't bother him at all.

"I... *sniff* ...I dreamt that... *sniff* ...that you d-d-died!" Luffy screamed the word 'died' into his chest. It shocked him. "I thought... *sniff* ...that Mi-Mingo did k-kill... *sniff* ...kill you!" That made him understand what he was talking about.

"But I'm right here. Right? I'm not dead and that's all that matters." Law wasn't one for comforting people. He left that to others but knew a little bit about how to do it.

Luffy nodded again as he cried even more into his chest. Law's ears were flattened to his head and his tail was wrapped around Luffy's leg in a comforting manner. Luffy's ears were down too and his tail wasn't moving at all.

After a while, Luffy stopped crying and Law could hear snoring. _Poor kid. He cried himself to sleep. I haven't seen him this upset since Fire Fist Ace's death. It's depressing to see him like this._

Taking the other in his arms. Law lifted him up and toted him to his room. He laid him on his bed before going to ask Sanji about Luffy's emotions.

Getting to the kitchen, Law was right in thinking the man was there. He was in the middle of preparing dinner. "Black leg-ya?" The man screamed and almost dropped what he was messing with.

Sanji spun around with a small glare. "Don't fucking do that, Law! You could've made me ruin the meat I'm preparing!"

"Sorry."

Sanji eyes his shirt. "What happened? Did you spill something on you?"

"No. Straw Hat-ya was crying." That made the cook's eyes widen. He knew that the other had only seen Luffy cry a handful of times or even less. "I wanted to ask you if there's anything that he's scared of."

Sanji nodded. He went back to cooking. Law sat down at the bar to listen to what he had to say. "There are two things that Luffy is terrified of. One being his grandfather. The man is a Marine hero." Law was shocked. He never knew that. "When we met him about two years ago, Luffy said that he tried to kill him over and over again."

"I thought family was supposed to love each other," Law commented. He knew that firsthand from his parents and sister. Doflamingo's family didn't count in his eyes.

"Yeah. So did we. Garp said that it was to make him into a man. Not a good answer." Law nodded. He knew about Marine Vice Admiral Garp. He had a few run-ins with him. "The second thing is that he's scared to lose the people close to him."

Law froze at hearing that. "Could you explain that to me? How close does that person have to be to him?"

"It could be a friend or relative. I was told he reacted to you almost dying on Dressrosa." That made him snap his head up. "You might've been just an ally at the time, but Luffy saw and still does see you as a close friend."

"I see..." That made sense to him. The kid had called him a friend to Cavendish. It was heart-wrenching to see him so upset about that time.

"He cried for a reason. What happened? Luffy just doesn't cry for no reason."

Law sighed. He knew that it was only a matter of time before someone else asked him that. "He dreamt that I actually died by Doflamingo's hand." Sanji nodded. "I guess he thought it was real because I wasn't in sight when he woke up."

"Yep. That would do it." Sanji started putting things on the table. "Could you go get the others? Dinner's ready." Law nodded as he got up and walked out of the room. He raised his voice and shouted that dinner was ready.

Going to his room, Law found Luffy still asleep. He decided to go get them a plate instead of waking him up. It was better than to bother the man. He knew he would be exhausted when he woke up. Crying does that to someone. Law knew that all too well.

**I really hope y'all are enjoying the story. Fun thing to do. Had the idea. Sorry if this is a little sad. My mind works that way. Love you all. Have a fabulous day. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Breakdowns are really just breakthroughs. It takes hitting the bottom to make it to the top." - Unknown**

**Quote - "Sometimes you just need to breakdown to have all the pieces you need to build yourself up again." - Unknown** ****


	6. Happy Morning, Sad Night

**Happy Morning, Sad Night**

The next day, Luffy was doing much better. When he woke up the night before to eat, he ate silently and didn't shovel food into his mouth. It was solemn and a little depressing. Law just watched him eat, not saying a word.

They went to bed the night before with a little less than a good mood. Luffy was still upset about his dream and stuck to Law like glue throughout the whole night. It was hard for him to get to sleep because Luffy was holding him so tightly. It was as if he thought Law would disappear if he relaxed his grip on him.

That morning, Luffy was back to normal. He wasn't depressed and was his goofy self once again. Law liked that more than the night before. It made him smile when the other would grin widely at him about something he did or said. _Yeah. Just like normal. Much better than before._

When breakfast rolled around, Luffy ate normally and even during it. His crew liked this and even smiled and laughed at what he was saying. Law was smiling most of the morning. He was so happy that his best friend was back to normal.

After breakfast, Robin met him on the deck. Luffy was fishing with Usopp. The man's tail was wagging behind him as he talked, joked, and fished. Law had been standing a little ways away from them.

"Torao-kun, I've never seen you smile so much. Is there a reason you are so happy today?' she asked as she came to stand right next to him. Law was leaning on the railing as he watched the kid. He turned his attention back to Robin.

"Last night was only the second time I've ever seen Straw Hat-ya so upset," he replied. His smile disappeared for what he was about to say. "The first time was when he woke up after the death of Fire Fist Ace."

"You saw him at his lowest. Twice. We have never actually seen him like that." Law nodded. Robin smiled at him with a bright, kind smile. "I believe he trusts you with those moments. You must be really special to him."

Law's ears flattened on his head. His tail had been wrapped around his leg for the time being. "I don't know about that. I'm just someone who helped him out before. I also almost got him killed on Dressrosa."

Robin never stopped smiling as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Torao-kun, I told you before on that day about that. Luffy doesn't do something unless he has the will to. On Dressrosa, he didn't do what he did because you wanted him to nor because you asked him to. He did it because **he** wanted to. You have to respect that."

Sighing, Law had already accepted it. "I know. I know. That's just how he is." His smile slowly returned to his face. "I guess I owe him for that." Robin chuckled a little. "What?"

"In his eyes, you owe him nothing." Law raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. He told all of us. Luffy told us that you helped him, so he helped you. On top of that, Luffy also said that he owes you more."

"For what? What did I do for him to owe me more?" Law straightened his posture. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

"When he was out of Haki, you protected him from Doflamingo, right?" Law nodded. "Luffy says he owes you for that." Law rolled his eyes in annoyance. "You're just as stubborn as him." He sent her a small, halfhearted glare. It made her chuckle again.

"Whatever," he said. Robin told him that she was going to read. He was okay with that. It wasn't like she was his crew member. The woman didn't need to tell him what she was going to do. He wasn't her Captain nor her keeper.

Turning back to Luffy and Usopp. Law smiled again as they got louder with their laughter. "Torao! Come fish with us!" Luffy shouted at him. Law shrugged and came to sit on the railing with them. Usopp handed him an extra fishing pole.

Putting some bait on his hook, Law cast it out. Luffy and Usopp still joked with each other and laughed. It made him continue to smile. He didn't join in and just listened. The atmosphere was nice. It made him feel better.

Luffy would joke about certain things. Law could feel his tail hitting him from behind. It would tap him every few seconds from how vigorously it was wagging. It made him chuckle. Luffy looked over to him. The man was smiling right at him.

"Law, do you have any funny stories you can tell?" Usopp asked. Both men were looking straight at him, expecting something.

"I might have one. It's about my crew and a certain day." He didn't feel anything biting yet. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yeah!" they said in unison. Law wanted to laugh at how eager they were about hearing it.

"Well, it was a few years ago. All of my crewmates were acting strange." He chuckled. "They tried so hard to keep it a secret from me. Didn't do such a good job at it, though."

"What were they trying to keep a secret?" Luffy asked. He pulled in his line. Nothing was on it. Not even the bait.

"My birthday. They were trying to get a party ready for my birthday." He continued to smile. "I caught them a few times carrying a few of the party items around the ship. Bepo tried to hide a balloon in his suit."

Usopp and Luffy laughed. "How... How did that work?" Usopp asked between his laughter and gasps.

"It didn't. I figured out something was very off." Law chuckled again. "My best friend doesn't have a belly that big." The two laughed again. "I caught Penguin quickly hide a party blower under his hat."

They laughed once again. "Your crew is bad at that!" Usopp said after he calmed down. Law just shrugged.

"It was nice to know that they remembered, though," he commented. He felt a tug on his line. Luffy had already rebaited his hook and threw it back out. Law reeled his in and saw that he had a large salmon on his pole.

"Great job, Torao!" Luffy shouted, patting him on the back. The scent of the fish made his mouth water. Shaking his head, Law put it in the barrel behind them. They told him that it was for the fish.

They continued to fish for a while. It was nice. Out of the three of them, they had caught about ten to twenty fish in all. "Black leg-ya, we have fish for you," Law said as he entered the kitchen. He had the barrel in his arms.

"Great. How many are there?" Law set it down next to the table. Sanji came to look at them.

"Around twenty, I guess." His tail twitched behind him.

"Are you upset about something?" Law looked over to him.

"Hm?" He raised an eyebrow. "No. Why would you think that?" Sanji pointed to his tail.

"Well, your tell keeps moving sporadically. What's going on?" Taking the time to look at his tail, Law noticed that Sanji was right. His tail was wiggling vigorously behind him.

"I have no idea." He looked back at the barrel of fish. "So, what are you going to make with the salmon?"

"I'll see what I can. I might experiment tonight." Law nodded. "What are you going to do until dinner?"

"Don't know. Might go find something to do." Sanji told him 'good luck' before he left the room. Law was immediately met with Luffy waiting outside the kitchen. "Straw Hat-ya, is there something I can help you with?"

"When's your birthday? You mentioned your crew celebrating it earlier. When is it?" Law looked closely at him. His tail was wagging behind him and his ears were up. Luffy had the ears and tail of a husky. Made him look adorable.

"It's not a bit deal," Law replied. He pushed past the man to go to the library. "It's just another day. Nothing special about it." When he walked into the main room, Law was grabbed up and hoisted over Luffy's shoulder. Just like on Dressrosa. "Straw Hat-ya! What're you doing?!"

The man said nothing as he toted him to the library. _At least he's taking me where I want to go. But I'm not sure if he's happy with me right now._ In the room, Luffy shut the door behind them before tossing Law onto the right couch.

"What the hell, Straw Hat-ya?!" Law shouted at him. He looked up. Law froze. Luffy was so angry that tears were flowing down his face in streams. "S-St-Straw H-Hat-ya..."

"How could you say that?!" Luffy screamed at him. It made Law flinch back from him. He sounded so upset and angry at the same time.

"S-Say what?" He sat up on the couch.

"Birthdays are the most important days in your life! How could you say that they're just another day?! Do you not care that you were born?!"

Law was speechless. He didn't know how to react to him shouting. Of course, the man had shouted at him before. But not this angry nor this upset about something so trivial to him. His silence seemed to upset the other even more.

"I care about you! Does that not count to you?! Your friends care about you! How could you say that about your birthday?!" Luffy stomped his foot in, Law could guess, was frustration and fury. Tears were still pouring down his cheeks. "That's not fair! You're so selfish!" With that, Luffy stormed from the room. He stopped in the doorway before leaving. "I love you! Does that not mean anything to you?!" And just like that, Luffy was gone.

He was still shocked at the rant that Luffy just did. Everything he said started to sink in. _I... I hurt him pretty bad, didn't I?_ Law sighed as he relaxed his posture. He had frozen up when Luffy started shouting at him. Law put his head in his hands. _Shit. I didn't know that he took birthdays that seriously._ Then, it hit him on the last thing Luffy said before he left. Law's head shot up and looked to the door. _Did he say he... l-loves me?_

Knowing that Luffy was still upset with him, Law decided to stay in the library. His ears were flat against his head while his tail stayed wrapped around his left leg. He felt bad for what he told him. _I shouldn't have said that to him. Straw Hat-ya's very sensitive about stuff like that. I should've known._

When dinner was ready, Law still didn't leave the room. He knew that it would upset the others, but he had some thinking to do. Sanji brought him his plate of dinner. "Did something happen between you and Luffy?" the cook asked.

"Sort of. It's complicated," Law replied. He sighed before turning to him. "Is Straw Hat-ya okay?"

"He's moody right now." Sanji sighed as he sat next to him. He placed the tray in front of Law. "You two had a disagreement, didn't you?" Law began to eat. There was a cup of wine on the tray that Sanji brought up.

"You could say that. I guess that I don't know him well enough to know what sets him off." He continued to eat. "I said something that wasn't that major." Law stopped eating to tell him. "I guess it's important to him."

"What happened? What did you tell him?" Sanji was smoking a cigarette again.

"I told him that my birthday isn't all that special. It's just another day to me." That made the other man turn to him. "What?'

"Law, birthdays are special to him. They are the days that his best friends were born." Sanji blew some smoke out. "He celebrates our birthdays when they come around. Even if we don't want him to."

Law sighed. "I should've guessed that. He's just like that." Finishing his food, Law downed the wine in one go. He placed the glass back on the tray. "Can I get some more alcohol?"

"Sure. Want some more wine?"

"Do you have anything stronger?" Sanji looked surprised.

"Yeah. What're you looking for?" 

"Johnnie Walker," Law stated. He leaned back on the couch.

"Yeah. I'll bring you some." He grabbed the cook's arm before he could even get off the couch to leave the room. "What?"

"Bring the whole bottle. Please? I'll get you guys a new bottle." Sanji looked sorry for him.

"You got it. I'll be back in a bit with the bottle and a glass for you." The cook stood up and grabbed the tray to take with him. Law thanked him as he looked out the window. It was nice. He enjoyed their ship. But he was thankful for his submarine.

Soon enough, Sanji came back with the bottle and a glass. "Thank you again, Black leg-ya," he said once again.

"Go easy. Don't hurt yourself, okay?" Law agreed as the man walked out of the room. He immediately poured up his first glass. Law downed it in one go. It turned as it ran down his throat. The feeling made him feel great.

After a while, Law was so out of it. His small buzz quickly turned to being flat out drunk. He was sitting at the desk, staring at a piece of blank, white paper. For some reason, Law decided to get it out and do... something.

He twirled the pencil in his hand. Slowly, he started to draw a map. It was a map that he knew so well and that nobody else knew. It was difficult to go to the island or even draw a map of it if you had never been there before.

About ten minutes later, Law looked at the map he drew. He smiled in happiness. "I... *hic* ... redrew i... *hic* ...it..." 

Suddenly, the door to the room opened. "Torao, are you still in here?" Luffy's voice made hi happy aura disappear. Sadness replaced his happiness. He didn't even turn to him. "What have you been doing in here?" He heard Luffy pick up the empty whiskey bottle before being set back down.

Law didn't say anything. He got up from the chair but swayed on his feet. There was silence for a while. "S-Straw... *hic*... Hat-ya. What... *hic* ...What're you doing... *hic* ...here?" He made sure not to show his face to the other. It felt like he was going to cry if he did.

"I was worried about you. You haven't come out of here for hours. Sanji said he was worried about you when you wanted some whiskey." Law moved away when Luffy came closer. He didn't have to see him because he could hear him. "Are you avoiding me?"

"N... *hic* ...No..." He kept swaying on his feet. Law felt lightheaded and didn't know how to feel about his sudden movement.

"Torao, are you drunk?" Law hiccupped again. He was getting used to it.

"M-May... *hic* ...Maybe," he answered. His tail was swaying in time with his body. Law took a step forward and fell onto the couch.

"Are you okay?" Luffy was at his side in an instant. "You need to get to bed." Law pushed him away. "What are you doing?"

"I'm... *hic* ...fine. I can get there... *hic* ...there mys-self." Law got up and pushed Luffy to the side. In his mind, he was still sorry for what he had said to Luffy. He didn't want to say something else to upset him.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Luffy sounded upset again. _Greeeaaat._ _I upset him once again. Way to go, Law. Just keep digging yourself in that hole._

"Because..." He thought about it. "Because I don't... *hic* ...want to hurt you any... *hic* ...anymore." He spewed the truth by accident. After a minute, he realized what he had said. There was a long, tense silence that followed.

Before Luffy could say anything, Law stumbled to the door and left the room. He was having difficulties getting to his room. Law had to use the wall to move around. "Torao, where are you heading?" Luffy, suddenly, showed up next to him.

"M-My... *hic* ...room," he answered. Law was still using the wall. "You told... *hic* ...told me to go... *hic* ...go to bed."

What felt like hours, Law finally made it to his room. Luffy followed him inside. His tail wasn't wagging at all. It was still behind his back, unmoving. "Torao, I'm sorry if I upset you earlier. I shouldn't have yelled at you about that."

Taking this time, Law, finally, turned to the kid. His ears were down and made him look like a scolded dog. Law already knew that his ears were down, mostly due to his drunken state. Luffy was looking to the side.

Lifting his hand, Law placed it on his head. Finally, after several hours, Law managed a smile like the one he had that morning. "N-No. I... *hic* ...I'm sorry. I didn't th... *hic* ...think about your f-feelings." He moved away from Luffy toward the bed. "I don't pay... *hic* ...attention to the pe-people around... *hic* ...me."

Sitting down, he struggled to get his boots off. When they were off, Law threw them across the room. He grumbled under his breath about them. Suddenly, there were arms draped over his shoulders and a body pressed into his back.

"S-Straw Hat-ya?" Law was confused. His brain was too fuzzy to understand what the other man was doing.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you." He felt something wet the back of his shirt. "Please, don't hate me."

"I... I don't... *hic* ...hate you." Law started to fall asleep even as he was still sitting up.

"Do you love me? I love you," the second part was whispered. Law was still able to hear him.

"Y-Yeah. I... *hic* ...I l-love you," Law replied. His eyes closed and he leaned to the side. "'m tired." Luffy helped him lay down before curling up next to him. "Night, Straw Hat-ya." The other wished him goodnight as well. "Oh yeah. My birthday is October 6th," he said out of nowhere right before he fell asleep.

**It's nice to know that you all are enjoying it. Have a fantastic day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Sadness is but a wall between two gardens." - Kahlil Gibran**

**Quote - "Happiness is like a butterfly; the more you chase it, the more it will elude you, but if you turn your attention to other things, it will come and sit softly on your shoulder." - Henry David Thoreau**

**Quote - "Remember sadness is always temporary. This, too, shall pass." - Chuck T. Falcon  
**

**Quote - "Happiness comes when you believe in what you are doing, know what you are doing, and love what you are doing." - Brian Tracy**


	7. 27th Birthday and Unexpected Moment

**27th Birthday and Unexpected Moment**

When Law got up, he had a terrible headache. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed about the morning. The other thing was that Luffy wasn't in the bed with him like always. It was strange because the younger man was normally still passed out when Law woke up.

Rolling out of the bed, Law made his way out of the room. He could hear everyone moving around on the deck of the ship. His head hurt and he was confused as to why they would be moving around so much so early in the morning.

Suddenly, Chopper stopped in front of him. He was carrying a closed, unmarked box. "Tony-ya," Law said his name lowly, so it didn't hurt his head.

The reindeer jumped a little like Law had scared him. "L-Law..." He looked down at the box. "Um... Do... Do you need something?" Chopper moved the box to behind his back. Now, he was acting very strange. Law's ears were down from the pain and now confusion.

"Yeah. I need some headache medicine. Do you have any?" He rubbed at his head. It hurt like a bitch. He wanted to get some medicine in him soon so that the pain would start subsiding.

"It's... It's in my room." Chopper looked down at the box back up to him twice. "C-Can you... um... wait here for a second? I'll take you there when I get back."

"Uh... Sure." Quickly, the young man rushed from the area to the deck. Now, he was suspicious of his actions. His head hurt too much to try to reason with what was going on. "I shouldn't have drank as much as I had last night," he said under his breath.

Leaning against the wall, Law waited for Chopper to come back. A few minutes passed before the blue-nosed reindeer returned. He was huffing and puffing because of running. Law was still wondering what was going on.

"C-Come with me." Chopper grabbed his hand and started to lead Law to the infirmary. He allowed him to do so because his head hurt too much to do anything about it.

In the infirmary, Chopper handed him an orange pill. Law knew what it was. It was Flexeril. A drug known to relieve headaches. After he took it, Law's thoughts went to the other's jitteriness.

"Tony-ya." The man turned to him. "What's going on? Why is everyone running around on the deck?"

"What do you mean?" Law realized he was playing dumb. Nothing he's new to. His crew did it every so often when they don't want Law to know something and many of his patients did it because they were either afraid of him or just stubborn.

"Please, don't lie to me. I know that you all are doing something. I can still hear them bustling around on the deck. What are you all doing this early in the morning?" Chopper began to sweat. Law could see it sliding down his fur as he stood there.

"Um..." He started to sweat even more. Law thought it was strange for the man to be so nervous around him. "I... I can't... I can't tell you," he confessed after a minute.

"Why? Is there a specific reason?" Chopper nodded. "Can you tell me why you can't tell me what you all are doing?" Chopper shook his head. That upset Law. "Am I intentionally being left out of this?"

"N-Not really. It's just... I can't tell you anything. I promised the crew that I wouldn't." Law nodded. He knew that Luffy's crew was keen on keeping their promises to each other.

"Sorry for pressuring you." Law stood up from the bed. He straightened out his clothes. "See you later, Tony-ya." With that, he began to walk out the door.

"Wait, Law. Where are you heading?" Chopper caught up with him.

"I'm going to the deck to get some fresh air. I think it will help with my headache." Suddenly, Chopper ran to get in front of him and stopped, arms were put out to be like a blockade.

"I... I can't let you go to the deck." Law stopped right in front of him. This made him very suspicious about it. Chopper looked nervous about having to stop him.

"Why can't I go to the deck?" His tail was flicking behind him with aggravation. The man was getting on his nerves.

"I just... I can't allow you to go to the deck at this time," Chopper reiterated. Law was not happy with that. He narrowed his eyes at him.

Walking forward, he pushed past Chopper, not saying a word. Before he could even get a few feet past him, Law was grabbed up from behind. It surprised him. Snapped his head to look behind himself, Law was met with Chopper. The man was in one of his other forms. His arms were around his chest like a cage.

"I'm really sorry, Law. But I can't let you go on the deck," he apologized. "I promised the others that I would keep you away from there until they are done." Before Law could register what was happening, Chopper began to tote him to a different place.

"Where are you taking me?" Law asked. He, at least, wanted to know where he was being taken since he wasn't getting any information out of him.

"I'm taking you to the library. It's the best place I can think of." Law didn't say anything as he was carried there. Chopper was still holding him around the chest. He was, also, dangling about two feet off the ground from how he was being held.

After a bit, they entered the library. Chopper, gently, set him down on the couch. "I appreciate that you didn't throw me down," Law commented as he turned around to look at the other.

The other looked over to the desk. "Has Nami been drawing maps again?" he asked, moving over to it. "I haven't seen her come in here for a bit." Law raised an eyebrow. Chopper picked up a piece of paper that was on the desk. "This doesn't look like something she drew. It's more precise and... cleaner."

Getting up, Law moved to see what he was looking at. His eyes widened at seeing the map. _When did I do that? Was it... last night? I don't really remember._ Law took the page from him. "No. I drew this," he admitted.

"it doesn't look like any island we have ever visited. What island is it of?"

Sitting back down, Law looked it over. It was so precise and detailed that it shocked him. "Give me a movement." He set it to the side before going around the room, searching the shelves. "I saw a book in here about it."

"About what? What are you talking about?" Chopper changed back to his regular form and watched him move around the room.

"It's an island I lived on when I was little. I drew it from memory." Finally, he found the book. "Found it." Pulling the book from the shelf, he brought it over to the map. Law flipped through the pages before landing on a map of the island. "Look. This is the island."

Chopper came over and looked at the page. Law held up his map to show him. "They look identical. How did you remember this map so well?"

"Like I said, I used to live on this island. I lived in the country." He pointed to the name written above the island he drew that read Flevance. "This is the country that I'm from." He closed the book. The name was on the front of the book. "This book is all about the country."

"Fascinating. You're from a famous country." Law lowered his head.

"It's famous for bad reasons. Also, it no longer exists." He moved to put the book back up. "It doesn't matter anymore. It hasn't existed for sixteen years." Law replaced the book."

A knock sounded on the door. "Chopper, is Law in there with you?" Nami asked through the closed door.

"Yes. Are you guys ready?" Law gave him a confused look. The door opened to show the woman. She looked excited.

"Yep. We're all set." She seemed to notice the map next to him. "What's that?" She hastily made her way over to it. Picking it up, she held it to the light. "This is amazing. I have never seen such a clean map before."

"Thank you, I guess," Law answered. Nami looked at him with wide eyes.

"You drew this? When?"

"Yeah. I drew it. I guess I did it when I was drunk last night." He shrugged. "Just something to do, I guess."

"Where is this island."

"It's in the North Blue. It doesn't matter at it is." He walked up to her. Grabbing the paper, he went to rip it. Nami stopped him by snatching it out of his hands. "What are you doing?"

"I want to keep it. It looks amazing. How did you learn to draw so beautifully?"

"Don't remember." He sighed. "I guess that you can keep it. But I need to inform you about something." He moved to look over her shoulder. Law pointed to the whole map. "This country no longer exists. You won't find anything on the island if you decide to visit it."

"Why? What happened to it?" Law moved back before saying anything.

"It was destroyed by the neighboring countries." Nami looked worried along with Chopper. "Don't worry. It happened many years ago. It doesn't bother me anymore."

Nami placed it back on the desk. "Well, we need to head out. The others are waiting for us." She nodded to Chopper. He grew until he was in his half-human form.

"Sorry about this, Law." Before he could say anything, the man covered his eyes with a strap of cloth that seemed to magickally appear in his hands. He found out that it was a silk strap.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, reaching up to remove the cloth. His hands were grabbed by smooth, delicate ones before he could even touch it.

"Please, don't. You can take it off once we get there," Nami replied. She continued to hold his hands as she guided him through the place. He didn't know how to feel about not seeing what was in front of him.

"We're almost there," Chopper commented. He was behind Law. The order went Nami, Law, then Chopper. It was to keep him from peeking and running away. Law still didn't understand what was going on around him.

Soon, the sun of the day hit his face. He could feel it. It was warm and soothing. Law breathed in. The air was salty and smelled of the ocean. There were hushed voices. He knew that they belong to the rest of the crew. Law wondered why they were trying to be quiet.

Nami brought him to what he guessed was the middle of the deck. She let his hands go and turned him around. "Ready, Law?"

"I have no idea what to be ready for," he responded. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she moved him a little to the left.

"Alright. Stay right there. Don't look until I say, alright?" Law sighed but agreed, nevertheless. He heard her footsteps as she walked away from him along with Chopper. There was some shuffling before it went quiet for a minute or so. "Alright. You can take it off."

Reaching up, Law raised the fabric up to his forehead. Opening his eyes, he wasn't ready for what happened. "Happy Birthday, Law/Torao/Torao-kun/Torao-san!" all nine crew members shouted at him. Luffy ran up to him and hugged him.

It stunned him. He didn't know what to do nor say. "Happy 27th Birthday, Torao!" Luffy congratulated him as he rubbed his face into his chest. His tail was wagging fiercely behind him. Law knew that he was extremely happy.

Looking around, Law saw that there was a banner that said 'Happy Birthday' on it in rainbow colours, balloons were set up around the place, there was confetti around on the grass, Sanji had a tray table behind him, and all nine were smiling at him with happiness and excitement.

"How... How did you know that today is my... birthday?" he finally asked. It took him a minute for any words to come out of his mouth.

Luffy gave him a confused look. "You don't remember telling me last night?"

"No. Actually, I don't remember much of last night." Now, he felt bad. "Sorry."

Luffy didn't seem upset about it and just smiled. "Anyway, you told me and today is October 6th. Happy Birthday!" He hugged him again. Law, cautiously, wrapped his arms around him. After a few seconds, all of them gathered and hugged him.

"So, this was what I couldn't come out for?" Law motioned to the display after they released him.

"Yep. It was a SUPER big project," Franky answered. He was smiling like he was proud of it.

"How about some cake?" Sanji offered. Law raised an eyebrow. Taking a drag from his cigarette, the cook removed the top from the tray. Law gasped. He was surprised at what he saw. "So, how is it? Do you like it?"

"It's... It's amazing." The cake was a mixture of the Polar Tang and the Thousand Sunny. Both crews were on both sides. All twenty members of his crew were accounted for and all nine of Luffy's crew members. They were detailed and looked happy. "What are the figures made out of?"

"Cake. I shaped them then went over them with icing." Sanji puffed his chest out and looked proud of himself. "I think it looks perfect."

"You did a great job, Sanji," Chopper praised. Law nodded. He had never seen anything like it. On the sides of the ships were the words 'Happy 27th Birthday Law'. It made him feel loved by the crew.

"I really appreciate this."

"You are okay with cake, right?" Law gave Usopp a funny look.

"Um... Yes. I just don't like bread. Cake and bread aren't the same thing."

"He's right," Sanji piped up. "Bread and cake are made very differently from each other. Also, there are different ingredients and stuff in the two." Law nodded. He knew how to make both of them.

"Can we have some now?" Luffy asked. He was leaning over Law's left shoulder. The other was dangling off Law's back. He wasn't bothered by it all that much.

"Yeah. Everyone gets a slice." So, that started the party. Law got a piece of the cake along with the others. He also got the Luffy character. Luffy got Law's character. They partied and had fun the whole day. It made Law feel special to them.

Luffy came to sit down beside him. He was drinking a pint of alcohol. They had been partying since that morning. Now, it was late at night. The younger man looked near, if not already, drunk from how he was grinning like an idiot.

"Are ya havin' fun, Torao?" Luffy asked. His words slurred a bit as he spoke.

Law smiled. He took a sip of his alcohol. He was working on his third pint. "Yes. It seems that you are too." Luffy laughed. The feeling of the other's tail touching his made him shift a bit.

"I'm 'avin' a great t-time." He took another swig of his drink. Law chuckled at Luffy's speech. It was funny to hear him be so far gone. The rest of the crew was still celebrating, cheering, and dancing.

The feeling of his tail curling around something made him look back. He was sort of shocked. His tail had wrapped around Luffy's. The man didn't seem to notice, either. He took another sip of his drink. He had danced with each and every member of the crew. Zoro didn't seem like he enjoyed doing it but said nothing during it. Luffy had been a real problem. He jostled him around and almost flung him across the deck a few times. The rest were a lot tamer for him.

A weight on his shoulder made him look away from the others and down. Luffy was pressing his face into his shoulder. "You smell sweet. Like honey and icing." He gave the younger man a questioning look.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said before drinking more of his drink. Luffy's mug was completely empty. The other sniffed closer to his neck.

Then, a smell hit his nose. Law's eyes widened and he snapped his head up to look at Robin. She was, once again, burning another one of those incense. He couldn't believe his luck. _What the hell is she doing?! Why does she have to burn them right now?!_

Law moved to stand. "Torao, where ya goin'?" Luffy whined. His tail uncoiled from around Luffy's. The man started to follow him to his room. The scent was strong and messing with his mind. It was clouding with the scent of catnip.

"Don't follow me, Straw Hat-ya," Law warned as he went inside. The sound of stumbling footsteps behind him alerted him that Luffy didn't listen to him. "Go away, Straw Hat-ya."

"Where're ya goin'? Why can't I go?" Luffy sounded upset. The problem between his legs was getting bigger the more he breathed in. The scent of catnip was following him. Luffy followed him all the way into his room. "Talk to meee, Torao."

"Please, just... leave me alone for a bit," Law begged. He kept his back to the other.

"Your tail's goin' crazy," Luffy commented. Law felt him grab onto it. His legs almost gave out underneath him.

"S-Straw H-Hat-ya... please... l-let go of my... t-tail," he pleaded. Something was up about him touching it. Law walked forward to get away from the other.

"What's goin' on with ya?" Law's breath was getting faster and shallower. Luffy didn't seem to notice because of his drunken state.

Law fell onto the bed after the other messed with his tail a bit more. "Pl-Please... haah... let it g-go... fwah..." Luffy followed him onto the bed.

The younger male draped himself over Law's back. His nose was pressed into the back of his neck. "Torao, you smell really good right now." The man's words didn't slur that time. It worried Law, though. He could feel the problem in the other's pants on his leg.

"S-Straw Hat-ya... get... get off me." His strength was ebbing away. He didn't understand what was going on. _She said I might go into heat. She never said anything about anyone else with the ears. This doesn't look good for me. Not at all._

Luffy ground his hips into Law's leg. That almost made him moan aloud. He bit his lip to keep it in. "T-Torao... haah... I... I can't con-control my... ah... hips." That freaked him out. Law was pressed into the bed. His erection was rubbing against his underwear and pants.

Reaching out his hands, Law grabbed onto the bedsheets. His tail wrapped around Luffy's right leg. Moving from biting his lip, Law bit into the pillow underneath him. He didn't know what else to do.

When Luffy pushed down on his leg, it pushed him down and made his dick rub against the bed and his underwear. Luffy moaned, groaned, and grunted into his ear. His cat ears were down because of what was happening.

The sweet scent of the bed, the scent of the catnip, and Luffy practically humping his leg was getting him off. The bedsheets smelled the same as the first time he was affected by the catnip. Moaning into the piece of the pillow in his mouth, Law was getting closer and closer to his climax.

From the sound of it, Luffy was getting close too. "Ahh..." Luffy wasn't moving in a rhythm anymore. It was in a chaotic manner. "T-Torao..." he moaned his nickname into his ear. It made Law's already red face even darker and hotter.

His erection was straining against his pants. He didn't have the courage to reach down and do anything to help himself. Luffy had his hands fisted into the sheets near his head. He continued to moan into his ear. It was rubbing Law in all the right ways. He didn't have time to reprimand himself for those thoughts.

After a bit, Law couldn't take it anymore. "L-L-Luffy!" he released the pillow to moan the name aloud. It was the very first time he had said the other man's real name since they met. He didn't know why he said it. He came in his pants a second after saying the name.

With a few more humps to his leg, Law felt Luffy violently shudder. He moaned Law's real name into his ear instead of the nickname. Both collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath. Law's mind tried to wrap itself around what had just happened between them.

The sound of Luffy snoring let him know that he had fallen asleep. Sighing, Law pushed the other over before getting up. Not to his surprised, the teen, was passed out, dreaming away. Getting up on shaky legs, Law felt his cum in his pants. He cringed at the feeling.

Quickly, he changed his pants and underwear. Looking back over to Luffy, Law made a decision. He left the room. After a bit of wandering, he found the guys' quarters. Opening the door, he was interested in the room. _It fits them. It's great._

Remembering why he was there, Law went to search for Luffy's clothes. In one of the lockers, he found Luffy's pants with his underwear. He chose a pair of brown shorts and blue underwear. Law folded them up before placing them on his arm.

When he went to leave the room, Usopp met him in the doorway. "Hey, Law. Whatcha doin'?" He looked down at his arms. "Those are Luffy's clothes. What happened?"

"He spilled some beer on himself," Law, easily, lied. "He fell asleep and spilled some on his pants." Usopp laughed.

"I would've loved to see that!" the man exclaimed in his laughter. "Would've been a great thing to tease him about." Usopp smiled at him. "I hope you had a great birthday."

"One of the best," he replied with a smile. "I'm going to bed when I get back to my room. Tell the others I said goodnight."

"Will do. Have a good night." Law waved at him as he walked off.

Getting back to his room, Law proceeded to clean Luffy and change his underwear and pants. It was the least he could do for him. He didn't blame Luffy for the situation he had with him. Law blamed the alcohol, the ears, and the catnip.

Once the other was cleaned and redressed, Law moved him to one side of the bed while he sat on the other. He wasn't sleepy nor did he want to go to bed at the moment. He was thinking about what was going to happen when Luffy woke up. _Should I tell him about it? Or should I just not say anything and pretend it didn't happen? I don't even know if he will remember it. This is a hard decision to make._ He breathed in. _Thank God the scent is faint and not bothering me anymore._

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. Let me know if you are. Have a fantabulous day. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "The year you were born marks only your entry into the world. Other years where you prove your worth, they are the ones worth celebrating." Jarod Kintz**

**Quote - "Don't just count your years, make your years count." - George Merideth**

**Quote - "Growing old is mandatory; growing up is optional." - Chili Davis**

**Quote - "Most of us can remember a time when a birthday, especially if it was one's own. brightened the world as if a second sun has risen." - Thomas Moore**

**Quote - "Your birthday is a special time to celebrate the gift of 'you' to the world." - Unknown Author**


	8. Heat, Part 1

**Heat, Part 1**

A burning sensation awoke Law from his deep slumber. He didn't even remember going to sleep the night before. Groaning, he sat up. The heat was almost unbearable. Taking the end of his shirt, he ripped it off. Sweat glistened on his body already.

"F-Fuck..." he grumbled. Looking down, Luffy was still passed smooth out on the bed next to him. A sudden surge of the heat made him start to pant. Getting out of the bed, Law fell on the ground because of what was happening to his body. "What... haah... What the hell is... ah... going on?"

Getting back to his feet, Law stumbled to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Entering, he shut and locked the door behind him. The heat was still so intense. _What the hell is going on with me? Why is it so hot? What's going on???_

Turning on the shower, Law only cut the cold water on. After a second, his pants felt a little too tight. He quickly took them off before doing the same with his underwear. The heat was still almost too much for him. His legs were wobbling dangerously. 

Entering the shower, he hissed at the feeling of the freezing water hitting his scorching body. But it did nothing to help with the searing sensation that engulfed his entire body. Finally, his legs gave out on him and he collapsed to the ground.

After a minute, he noticed something important about his body. "Wh-Wha?" Deciding to check his body over, Law looked down to his dick. His eyes widened at what he saw. "H-Huh?" Law's dick was erect. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with his body. It almost started to hurt.

Reaching down, he had an idea. _M-Maybe if I... cum... this heat will go away. It... It could work._ Slowly, he wrapped both hands around it. The water didn't bother him at all anymore. Taking a deep breath, Law started to jerk himself off.

It felt great. The pressure was dimming down but not enough to be considered anything close to normal. He continued to masturbate but it wasn't working right. "What... What's going... ah... on?" Law couldn't figure out why he wasn't getting close. It normally worked but it wasn't enough at this moment.

Instinct started to take over. He didn't know why, but he moved one hand down to his entrance. Slowly, he inserted a figure inside. A loud moan left his lips. It felt so much better than just jerking off. He was, also, surprised at how easily it went it. Law pumped his cock with one hand and fingered himself with the other at the same time. It felt amazing.

Suddenly, he brushed his prostate. That made him gasp and a shiver of delight run through his body. Aiming his finger he proceeded to rub against it. After a bit, he inserted another, and then another. The feelings were getting him closer and closer to his climax. His tail wrapped itself around his right leg, and his ears were flat against his head.

After about ten minutes of fingering himself and masturbating, Law came. He bit his lip to keep in the loud moan that threatened to escape his throat. A minute later, he pulled three fingers out of himself as he tried to regain his breath. Then, the heat was back almost immediately. He groaned. "Why... Why won't... haah... it go... haaah... go away?"

After two more rounds of doing the same thing again, he still wasn't able to get the heat to go away nor get the pressure to dim down. It was frustrating him. He couldn't believe what was happening to him.

A knock sounded on his door. "Torao, are you okay in there?" Luffy's voice almost made him freak out even more than he already was.

"Y-Yeah. I'm..." He was cut off by a surge of heat. Law bit his lip to keep in the whine he almost voiced. "I'm f-fine." He hoped that the other wouldn't come into the room. He didn't know how Luffy would react to what was happening to him.

"You don't sound okay. Should I go get Chopper?" That's when a lightbulb lit up in his head. _That's right! I completely forgot! Tony-ya is an animal! Maybe he knows what's happening to me!_

"Y-Yes... please." He heard the other walk off. At that moment, another surge of the blistering heat decided to hit him. It made him fall onto his side and convulse on the floor of the shower. His erection was still there but there wasn't anything he could think of to do about it anymore.

When it was over, he struggled to sit back up and closed the curtain. If the reindeer was going to come in there, he didn't want him to see how affected he was at the moment. About five minutes after Luffy left, he came back with the younger doctor.

"Law, can you unlock the door for me?"

"N-No. I... haah... I don't have the e-energy to." There was a discussion between the two before footsteps went away from the door.

"Luffy's going to get me the key. Is there something wrong with you? What's going on?"

"I... I don't re-really know." The water still wasn't helping his condition.

"Luffy's back. I'm going to come in. Is there something you won't be comfortable with?" He smiled before he cringed at the heat that seared his body.

"Don't... haah... Don't let anyone... ah... else inside," he was able to get out. It took him a lot of energy to keep from groaning and whining about his situation.

"Alright. I'm coming in. It's just me, okay?" The sound of the lock clicking and the door creaking open let him know that the other was coming inside. A second later, the door was shut and re-locked. He was thankful for the younger man. "L-Law..." Chopper sounded concerned and very nervous.

"Y-Yes?" He couldn't help the small whimper that escaped his throat. The heat was almost too much. His vision was starting to blur at the edges.

"This... This isn't good. At all." That scared him. Opening the curtain a little, Law got a good look at Chopper. His eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets and he looked like he was having a small panic attack.

"What's... What's wrong with me?" Tears of frustration, despair, and pain ran down his cheeks and mixed with the freezing water. He couldn't help but cry because he was a doctor and couldn't even figure out what the fuck was happening to him. It embarrassed and humiliated him.

"L-Law..." Chopper looked like he didn't want to tell him what was going on. He moved a hoof to put if over his nose after a minute. "You're... You're in heat." Law was shocked to hear that. _Wha... What?!_

"Can... Can you help me?" Law begged. He wanted the heat to go away. It felt like it was destroying his body from the inside out. "It feels... like I'm in... haah... hell." Another wave of heat hit him, and he groaned loudly. He fell over and curled up on the floor of the shower.

"I... I don't... I don't think I have anything for it." Chopper looked very apologetic. "There are two routes you can take, though. You can wait it out. Or you can find an Alpha that will..." Law watched the reindeer blushed before looking away from him. "An Alpha that can... mate with you."

That wasn't something he wanted to hear. Ever. That was the last thing he wanted to know about what was happening to his body. Now, tears of realization and misery ran down his face. He didn't want to have to choose one of those things.

Chopper started to freak out at his reaction. "I... I can... I can look for something! Just.." He looked ready to cry himself. "Just wait here. I'll... I'll go get something ready for you."

"Th-Thank you... Tony-ya..." he replied. He shivered as the other left the room. Law gained enough energy to reach up and turn the water off.

"Chopper, what's wrong with Toroa?" Luffy asked. He could hear them talk through the door.

"He's..." Law hoped that he wouldn't tell him what's going on. "He's in heat. I'm going to get some medicine ready for him." He hoped that the younger Captain wouldn't ask about what it was.

"What's that? Is he going to be okay?"

"Heat is like a... sickness. When I get the medicine ready and he takes it, he should be fine. I'm going to have to make enough for a week. That's how long he's going to be sick."

"Can I go talk to him?" Law paled at the question. He couldn't believe what the other wanted to do. Luffy coming into the room and seeing what was happening to him was the last thing he wanted at that time.

"No. I would advise you to leave him alone until I get back." The reindeer went quiet for a second. "I don't think you will be able to handle how he is right now. Even I almost couldn't handle being in there with him." To know the truth hurt him a little, but he understood where Chopper was coming from.

The sound of clicking disappeared. He heard movement outside the room, but it stopped a few seconds later. "Torao?" He could hear the worry and sadness in the other's voice.

"H-Huh?" he asked loud enough for the other to hear him.

"Are you okay?" The other's concern made him feel good, but he didn't have the energy to manage a smile.

"I... ah... I don't... ngh... know," Law answered. His body was still way to hot for his liking. It felt like someone was trying to roast him alive from the inside out.

Gathering enough energy to crawl out of the shower, Law got to the towel rack and pulled one down. He proceeded to wrap it around him before laying down on the cool, comforting tiled floor.

"Chopper said you're sick. How did that happen? When did you get sick?" He wanted to laugh at Luffy's innocence. It was amusing but made him want to smack the younger Captain at the same time.

"Don't..." A shiver interrupted his sentence. "Don't worry about... it." All he could do was wait for the young doctor to come back with the medicine. "I'm... haah... I'm going to be... mmnn... fine," he tried to reassure the other.

He could hear the concern and despair in the other's voice when he spoke. "What can I do to help you? I feel useless just sitting here and doing nothing." Law understood where he was coming from. It was almost just like when they fought Doflamingo. Law felt useless when Luffy disappeared, so he went to find him and help him out.

"Just... do what T-Tony-ya t... ah... told you to." Law was praying that Chopper would hurry up with the medicine. He didn't know how much longer he could go on like that. Suddenly, his vision started to fade at the edges. "S-Straw H-Hat-ya..."

"Yes? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Luffy sounded frantic. It made Law feel sorry for him.

"T-Tell Tony-ya... ngh... that I'm... about to pass... pass out." He knew it from the second it started happening. The heat was too much for his body to handle. It was going to knock him out at some point. He knew it right from the start.

Law heard Luffy scramble to his feet. "I'll be right back, Torao! Try to hand in until I get back!" He couldn't answer him. Law's head fell to the ground and his vision faded. He hoped that Chopper would have the medicine ready by the time he got back up.

...

"Law? Law, can you hear me?" The sound of Nami's voice was comforting but waking him up. "Chopper, are you sure that it's working? I gave it to him but he's not responding."

"It should've worked by now. It's been ten minutes since you gave it to him, right?" Chopper's voice sounded a little muffled. Like it was coming from behind a closed door.

A hand rubbed across his cheek. "Yes. It's been about ten minutes. But I can't seem to wake him up. I've been trying since five minutes ago. Could something be wrong with him?"

Slowly, Law's eyes fluttered open. Nami's chin was the first thing he saw. She was looking toward some other part of the room. It was her hand that was on his face. It was like she was trying to soothe him but wake him up at the same time.

"N-Nami-y-ya?" The woman practically jumped at hearing his voice. Nami immediately looked down at him. Her eyes were wide but in a happy kind of way.

"Law! I thought something terrible happened to you!" She was on the verge of tears. It was almost like he had died on her then came back to life. "How are you feeling? I gave you that medicine Chopper made. Is it helping you at all?"

Groaning, Law sat up. He realized that his head had been in Nami's lap. He was thankful that his body was still wrapped up in the towel. He wasn't losing his dignity today. "Yes. The excruciating heat is gone. I feel much better." Nami smiled as she hugged him. It shocked him.

"We were so worried. Chopper said that something was wrong with you." Law didn't know what was happening. She let him go after a minute. "He was in his office for an hour or so. Chopper told us not to go into the room until he was done." He nodded. "When he finished the medicine, he asked one of us to come in here. I volunteered to come check on you."

"That's when you found me?"

"Yes. I didn't know what to do at first. You were convulsing on the ground. Chopper didn't want to come in here for some reason." Law already knew why the blue-nosed reindeer wouldn't come into the room again. He couldn't handle the scent that he was giving off. "He handed me the medicine. I was to give you a pill. It was kind of hard since you were asleep and all." Her face lit up as she turned her head away. "I had to give it to you... through mouth-to-mouth."

It was his turn to go red in the face. He, also, looked away from her. He didn't know how to react to that. "S-So, how long have I been out?" Law decided to change the subject.

"About an hour or so. Luffy ran into Chopper's room and told him that you passed out." Law remembered telling Luffy to tell Chopper that he was going to pass out. "Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling much better than earlier. Thank you for your concern." He looked down. "I want to get dressed." Nami's face lit up bright red at his statement.

"O-Oh yeah." She quickly got to her feet. "Chopper, Law's allowed to leave now, right?" she asked through the door.

"He should be. The medicine should be in his system. There shouldn't be any problems when he leaves the room." That made him feel way better because he had been worried because of what Chopper had told him before he passed out.

Opening the door, Law still had the large towel wrapped around his body. Luffy immediately enveloped him into a hug. "Torao! I was **SO** worried about you! Are you sure you're going to be okay?!" Luffy was rubbing his face into the part of the towel that was around the chest. Law couldn't really move because he was being held so tightly.

"Straw Hat-ya, can you, please, let me go? I would like to get dressed." The other let him go with a grin. It was like his worst fears were washed away as Law acted like his normal self.

"I'm going to tell the guys and Robin that Law's fine," Nami announced. She was still red in the face. Law knew that it was mainly because he was naked. He could tell by the way she was averting her eyes when he would look in her direction.

"Alright. I'm going to make sure I have enough of that medicine to last Toroa for a week," Chopper answered. Law thanked him before the reindeer left the room, following after Nami.

Luffy went to the door before turning to smile at him. "When you're dressed, are you coming to join us for breakfast?"

Law smiled at him. "Yeah. I'll be there." Luffy's tail wagged viciously behind his back. He looked excited by his answer. With that, he rushed out of the room, leaving the room in favor of the kitchen with the others.

He sighed as he dropped the fluffy, white towel to the ground. _This is going to be one hell of a fucking week. Gods, give me the strength to get through this._

**I love that you all are enjoying the story. Please, continue to let me know what you think. Your comments make my day. Have a fantabulastical day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "When I feel the heat, I see the light." - Everett Dirksen**

**Quote - "Nothing splendid was ever created in cold blood. Heat is required to forge anything. Every great accomplishment is the story of a flaming heart." - Arnold H. Glasow**


	9. Heat, Part 2

**Heat, Part 2**

During the week that followed his heat, Law was extremely nervous. Chopper had made him enough of the medicine to keep his head in check. Luffy stayed closer to him for some unknown reason. He had thoughts about Luffy being an Alpha, though.

"Do you think he might be one?" Law asked Chopper one day. The reindeer was giving him his dose of the medicine. He would take it twice a day to keep him from showing signs of his heat.

"I don't know. I'm an Alpha, though." That was the first time he heard the other say anything like that.

"How do you know?" Chopper looked up at him from checking his vitals.

"When you called me into the room with you a few days ago, I was hit by a sweet, overpowering scent as soon as I entered the room with you." Chopper removed the stethoscope from his arm as he put it around his neck. "That's how I knew you were in heat. I guess that you're an Omega."

Now, Law was very confused. "Can you explain that to me? I might be a doctor, but I'm not informed about the way animals work." Chopper nodded. He was thankful that the other was willing to answer him.

"Animals are split up into three groups. Alphas, Betas, and Omegas." The other sat next to him. It made Law feel a little uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything about it. "Alphas are like leaders. Take, for example, a wolf pack. You have an Alpha, the leader of the pack and the strongest." Law nodded. He understood that. "Well, the mate of the Alpha is called the Omega. She is the one that gives birth to the Alpha's pups and is second in command."

"So, it's like a King and Queen, but in the sense of animals?" Law offered his way of thinking.

"Exactly. Betas are the rest of them. They aren't as strong as the Alpha nor are they the Omega." Now, he understood what he was talking about.

"So, you said that I'm an Omega. Can you explain what that means for me?"

"Well, I don't know how it works for you since you aren't an animal. But the Omega goes into heat once every month. If her Alpha is nearby, he will mate with her to keep the heat under control." Law looked down at Chopper. His face was red, and he wasn't looking at him. "If an Omega doesn't have an Alpha, another Alpha will try to mate with her. Sometimes, they do it without the Omega's consent."

His face visibly paled at that. He couldn't believe what he was hearing from the other. "So, what is with the medicine? Why would I need to take it?"

"The medicine tries to keep it under control. With the medicine in your system, you will be able to go about your day without any problems. You won't give off a scent and you won't be vulnerable like you were the first day." Law looked away from Chopper. His face was hot.

"Can... Can we not talk about that day? I don't like to remember it."

"S-Sorry. I won't speak of it again." Law thanked him before there was shouting on the deck of the ship.

"What could be happening out there?" he muttered. Getting off the bed, Law walked out of Chopper's office to figure out what was happening on the deck.

Pushing the door open, Law was shocked at what he saw. _What the-?_ "Get the hell off my ship!" Luffy shouted. Law just stared at the scene, not moving because he didn't know what to do.

"You're the one that tried to crash into mine!" Kid shouted at the younger male. They were glaring daggers at each other. Luffy was chest to chest with the other Captain. "If anything, you need to watch where you're fucking going!"

Nami looked over to Law. He looked at her and mouthed his question. Quickly, she rushed over to him. The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. "As you can see, we have a small... issue."

"I can see that. What is Eustass-ya doing here? What happened?"

She sighed before telling him what was happening. "I wasn't on the deck when this started. I was looking at something." She scoffed as she crossed her arms. "I trusted the guys to watch where we were going. Not something I should've put off on them, it seems." Law understood what she was talking about. "Well, next thing I knew, Usopp came running into the room and said we almost hit a ship."

"And you came rushing out?" Nami nodded.

"Of course. Come to find out, it was the Kid Pirates' ship we almost crashed into." She gestured to the two men that were at each other's throats and getting ready to fight each other. "This is what I came out to. I got here just a few minutes before you."

"I see." Taking a deep breath, Law decided to break up the two before they could damage anything around them. "Straw Hat-ya, what are you doing?" he called for the younger Captain.

Luffy turned to glare at him. Seeming to realize who spoke to him, his face immediately turned to an excited expression before he bound over to him. "Torao, are you done taking your medicine?" The man's tail was wagging behind him. He was overly excited.

Placing a hand on his head, Law answered him as he ruffled his hair. "Yeah. I'm just fine. Don't worry too much about me." He turned his attention to Kid. "What are you doing here, Eustass-ya?"

The man was giving him an odd look. Like he was examining him from head to toe. "What the fuck happened to you two? Why do you have ears and a tail?" _Did he not notice Straw Hat-ya's when he first arrived?_

"That's none of your concern." Luffy attached himself to his arm like it was a lifeline. "Answer my question. What are you doing here?"

Seeming to realize what he was there for, Kid started to glare at Luffy. "I was just passing through until this moron tried to hit my ship head-on. He better be glad that Killer was able to steer our ship out of the way before it crashed into his."

"It wasn't my fault! We haven't seen a ship for hours! You ship came out of nowhere!" Luffy retorted. Law turned his attention back to Kid.

His tail flickered in irritation behind him. "What are you? A dog?" Kid asked as he looked at both of them.

"Do you not know your animals, Eustass-ya? Did you never learn them when you were younger?" Kid started to glare at him now. "I have cat ears and a cat tail. Straw Hat-ya is the one with dog ears and a dog tail," he informed him. He reached up and scratched the left ear. "Quite frankly, they're very annoying."

Suddenly, Kid burst into laughter. Almost like he had been trying to hold it in since he noticed to the two other Captains had ears. "This is priceless! You both look ridiculous!"

An idea popped into his mind. Turning to Nami, he gave her a kind, innocent smile. "Nami-ya, do you have another pair?" She gave him a questioning look. He didn't stop smiling at her.

"Yes. Would you like to see them, Torao-kun?" Robin piped up. He nodded. The older woman rushed into the ship. They only waited a few minutes before she came back. A smile was on her face when she returned. "Pick the one you like."

There was another pair of cat ears, another of dog ears, bunny ears, and some other kind of animals. Picking up the bunny ears, he gave her the same smile. "Thank you so much, Nico-ya." Luffy gave him a questioning look. Looking back over at Kid, he continued to smile innocently. It was to mask his malicious thoughts.

Walking over to Kid, he held the ears in his hands. "What're you doing?" Kid asked. He had stopped laughing and took on a look of nervousness.

"Nothing that's going to hurt you. Now, stay still." Before anyone realized what was happening, Law reached up and placed the ears onto the man's head. Immediately, the pure white ears changed to crimson. The ears matched the same red as Kid's hair.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kid reached up to remove them.L "What the-?!" His nervousness turned to full-blown panic. "What the fuck did you do to me?!" he shouted at Law. The man tried to pull them off. He only managed to hurt his head.

"Now, you can't make fun of us." His innocent smile never wavered. "Welcome to the suffering. You'll have them for two weeks." Law pointed behind him. "I wonder, is you tail red like your ears?"

Kid gave him a horrified expression. "What are you talking about?! Tail?!" Law nodded. Turning his head, Kid screamed. "The fuck?!"

The Captain spun around. Right above his pants was a fluffy, crimson tail. Putting a hand over his mouth, Law tried to keep in his laughter. After a minute of watching Kid panic, he couldn't contain his laughter anymore. Law burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that he fell to the grassy deck of the Sunny. His sides started to hurt him so he grabbed them.

After a minute or so, he could hear the rest of the Straw Hats joining him. It was so worth it. Law was having such a great time because he thought that Kid's reaction was priceless. A few minutes later, he was able to regain his composure.

"What the fuck?! How do they come off?!" Kid asked as he continued to panic.

"They'll come off in two weeks. When the time is up, they'll fall off," Law replied, still chuckling from time to time. "You wanted to make fun of us. Now, you can suffer like us."

It seemed that Kid's anger ruled out his panic. Law swore that he saw his golden eyes start to turn blood red. "I'm gonna kill you!" he roared as he ran at Law.

Before he could attack him, a foot connected with Kid's side and sent the man across the ship. Suddenly, Luffy showed up right next to Law. "Hey! Leave Torao alone!" he growled out at him. Law looked at Luffy. The fur on his tail was standing on end. He knew that the younger male was pissed off.

Kid coughed as he stood back up, holding his side. "Fine. You're going to regret this, Trafalgar. You'll see. I'll make you pay for this," he threatened as he walked back toward his ship. Kid hopped back onto his ship. "Killer! Pull the anchor up! We're leaving!"

Law watched the ship leave from beside them. He wanted to see it leave out of sight. Luffy seemed to want the same thing. They followed it as it pulled away from them. When it was far away in the distance, Law turned back to Robin. He had a question for her.

"Nico-ya, why do you have another pair of dog and cat ears?" He had a feeling that there was something about it.

She lifted her head with an innocent, kind smile. "No particular reason. you don't need to worry about that too much." There was a hidden meaning behind her words. It made a shudder of fear run through his body. Law didn't like the sound of that.

"Hey, Toroa. Whatcha wanna do?" Luffy came to stand next to him.

He continued to stare at Robin for a moment longer. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Law was up for anything. He had a few hours before he had to take another dose of his medicine.

"Let's go fishing again. Sanji said that we're low on fish again." He grinned up at Law. Law smiled down at him.

"That's fine." Luffy cheered as he went back inside to get some fishing equipment.

Law looking over at Robin again. She was whispering to Nami about something. He narrowed his eyes. _They're planning something. I just know it._ A devilish smile crossed his face. _Just you wait. Straw Hat-ya and I still haven't paid either of you back for torturing us. I bet you both have forgotten about that._ His mind was filled with ways to get back at them.

**I'm happy to know that you all are enjoying the story. It warms my heart to read how much you like it. Please, continue reading as much as you like. Domo arigatogozaimashita. Subarashi hi o sugoshite kudasai, soshite, watashi wa amata zen'in o aishiteimasu. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "Suffering becomes beautiful when anyone bears great calamities with cheerfulness, not through insensibility but through greatness of mind." - Aristotle**

**Quote - "Suffering is the substance of life and the root of personality, for it is only suffering that makes us persons." - Miguel de Unamuno**

**Quote - "There isn't a person in this city more dangerous than a wolf whose mate is in danger." - Patricia Briggs** ****


	10. Heat, Part 3 and Luffy's Concern

**Heat, Part 3 and Luffy's Concern**

Two days after the crew and Law's encounter with Kid, Law was getting more and more disgruntled. His heat was getting on his nerves each day he had to take his medicine for it. The good thing was that nobody but Chopper and been able to see him in such a vulnerable and humiliating position.

"Torao!" Law didn't have time to react before he was tackled from behind. He was pushed off the side of the railing he had been leaning against and fell straight to the ground. Law landed on the grassy deck with Luffy landing right on top of him. He groaned at the pain that evaded his senses from the impact of both the ground and Luffy.

"Luffy, why did you just tackle him to the ground?" Franky asked. Law didn't feel like getting up. He was trying to wait for the pain to subside before doing anything.

"I just wanted to surprise him. I didn't mean for us to fall off the top deck," Luffy explained. "Torao, are you okay? Did I hurt you too much?" Hands were placed on his shoulders before lifting him up and turning him over. His hat was on the ground next to him. It fell off when he connected with the hard but soft ground.

"S-Straw Hat-ya." Law rubbed his chest as he sat up. "Don't ever do that again. That could've seriously hurt one or both of us."

Luffy lowered his head and his ears dropped, relaying that he was upset that Law had scolded him. "Sorry. I just thought it would be funny to surprise you."

Sighing, Law placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. Luffy's hat had gone around his neck from the fall. "It's fine, I guess. I'm not that hurt." The other's ears perked back up and he smiled at Law. He thought that he looked like a puppy that got praised for doing something good.

Then, Luffy started sniffing the air. "What's that smell?" Law gave him a funny look.

"What smell?" He sniffed the air to see if he could smell it. Law raised an eyebrow. He couldn't figure out what Luffy was smelling. "I don't smell anything. What does it smell like?"

Luffy continued to sniff the air even as he answered Law's question. "It smelled... *sniff* *sniff* ...sweet. Like... really sweet." That made him nervous. Luffy moved closer to him. The other sniffed very close to his neck. Luffy pulled back with wide eyes. "It's you. Why do you smell so sweet? Did you get into Nami and Robin's perfumes?" 

Law's face went beet red. "I... I don't know. I haven't messed with anything of the girls." He got to his feet a moment later. "What... What time is it?" After a second of standing, Law's legs started to wobble. Not a good sign for him. Not a good sign for him at all.

"It's almost time for the sun to go down," Usopp answered as he passed by. Luffy was staring at him like something wasn't quite right with him.

"Torao, what's going on? Is something wrong?" Law was almost to the point of hyperventilating. _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! I missed my dosage! Tony-ya didn't remind me!_

"I... I gotta... I gotta go find Tony-ya." Before Luffy could get another word out, Law quickly made his way to the cabin door and inside. He didn't even bother with picking up his hat. Thus, started the hunt for the smaller doctor. He needed his medication.

Law could hear footsteps following behind him. Taking a chance to look back, his eyes widened. No! Go the fuck away! Why is he following me?! Luffy was following after him with about only three or four feet between him. Like he was trying to figure something out from a distance but not too far.

"What's going on, Torao?" the man asked. He looked confused and something else. Law couldn't quite figure out what the other thing was. It made him feel uncomfortable, though.

"I... I need my... medicine," was the only thing he could get out. His legs were shaking worse and he felt the heat trying to take over his body. "Do... Do you kn-know where T-Tony-y-ya is?" He hoped that Luffy had seen him at some point.

"He was in the infirmary the last time I saw him," Luffy replied. It looked like the younger male was trying to keep his control over something. It made him even more uncomfortable. Law nodded before continuing on. He was having to use the walls to walk. "Torao, can I ask you a question?"

"H-Huh?" Law was torn between trying to keep his heat under control for a bit longer and listening to what Luffy wanted to ask him.

"Why is that sweet smell getting stronger? It's making me dizzy and my body feels really weird." The man seemed genuinely confused about what was happening to him. Now, Law understood what was happening to the other. He remembered the conversation he had with Chopper a few days before. _F-Fuck. I was... I was right! Straw Hat-ya is an Alpha! Shit! This isn't good for me at all!_

"Go... Go back... out... outside," he ordered. Law still had his back to Luffy. He didn't have the courage to look at him at that point. There was a chance that Luffy might attack him if he turned around to acknowledge him.

"I want to help you and know what's going on. You're my friend. If you're sick, I want to help you get better." Law smiled at the genuine concern in his voice. He understood the frustration with how things were at the moment.

"S-Straw H-Ha-Hat-ya..." Law chanced it and looked over his shoulder. Luffy had his eyebrows furrowed in irritation and confusion. "You... You won't un-understand," he voiced. That was the truth. The other hand matured quite a bit over two years but not enough to understand what was going on at that time. Chopper was another story. The little doctor was an animal normally, so he understood what happened with other animals.

Law saw anger cross the other's face. Is he angry at him? "Why won't you tell me anything?" Yep. He's angry at me. "Chopper won't even tell me what's happening to you. Even he said that I wouldn't understand." His expression got even angrier. "How do you know that I won't understand? You haven't even tried to tell me what's going on. You won't know that I won't understand if you don't tell me what the fuck's happening to you!" He screamed the last part of his explanation.

Giving off a shaky sigh, Law made a decision that he might regret later. "H-How about... I t-tell you about... about i-it after I t-ta-take my med... medicine?" He was trying to compromise with the younger one. It was the best choice to make with Luffy. There were two things you can do with Luffy. One, try to compromise with him. Or two, let him keep bothering you until you finally spill it out of frustration and exhaustion.

"Do you promise to tell me?" Sitting still wasn't helping him with his heat all that much. He could tell that the something he saw in Luffy's eyes was getting brighter. It was like a fire burning in there and it was being fed by some type of fuel.

"I... I pr-promise..." Luffy brightened up. His frown turned to a big smile as he got a little closer to him.

"Are you really sure you don't need any help?" he asked Law. He could tell that the younger man was trying to control himself. That was probably what he was actually trying to do. Law knew that his smell was getting worse. Luffy was twitching a little at this point.

"Y-Yes. Just... haah..." The heat was getting to be almost unbearable. Law started to limp forward again. "Just help me... haah... find T-Tony-y-y-ya..." Luffy agreed as he walked with him. The man stayed about two feet away from him, though.

"CHOPPER?! Where are you?!" Luffy's shout scared the shit out of Law. Enough to where he yelped before losing his balance and falling to the ground. "Torao, are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," he answered. Slowly, he struggled to pull himself back up using the wall. He was only able to make it into a sitting position.

"Did someone call..." Law raised his head to see Chopper at the end of the hallway. His black eyes were wide, and he looked terrified and worried all in one. Law understood what the look was all about. "Law?! What's going on?!"

Quickly, the short man rushed over to him. Before he could touch him, Law watched Chopper cover his nose with his shirt. "S-Sorry... T-Tony-y-ya..." he apologized. It was something he felt like he needed to say.

"You don't have to apologize." Chopper looked over to Luffy. "Luffy, how long has he been like this?" He seemed confused. _Probably about Straw Hat-ya's reaction to my heat._

"I don't know. About ten minutes. Maybe twenty." Law rolled his eyes.

"I f-forgot to come... come t-take my me... medic... medicine." Law felt guilty for giving the young doctor a bigger problem.

"Stay... Stay right here." He looked back over to Luffy. "Can... Can you watch him for me?" Law could hear the nervousness and slight distrust in his voice.

"Yeah," Luffy immediately agreed to do it. "I've been with him since he's been like this." Law didn't know whether to be proud of him for not attacking him or worried that he might attack him if he's left alone with Luffy any longer than he's already been.

"Al-Alright. I'll be right back with his medicine." The blue-nosed reindeer rushed off. Law groaned at the feeling of the heat getting worse.

After a minute, he realized something. "Aw sh-shit..." he breathed out. This was not a good moment for him. He was bent over with his head on the ground and in between his legs.

"Is there something wrong? Are you going to be okay, Torao?" Luffy sounded worried and protective over him at the same time.

Law stared in horror and embarrassment between his legs. _Why the fuck does this have to happen to me? Did I do something horrible in a past life to deserve this? Did I murder puppies?_ In between his legs was a very large, very noticeable erection. He was a little glad that he was bent over. His body was hiding his major problem for everyone else.

"Y-Yeah. I'm..." He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep in a moan of frustration and want. "I'm going to be f-fine." Law hoped that Luffy would believe him and just not mess with him.

"Are you sure?" Law looked over to see that the younger Captain was a few steps closer than before. It sort of freaked him out. He was worried that Luffy would attack him or something.

"Y-Yes. Pl-Pleas, just... stay over th-there." He turned back to put his head back between his legs. There were two reasons for that. One being that he was trying not to show Luffy how vulnerable he actually was at the time. The second being that he was trying to hide his growing and straining erection from anyone who was or would come near him. He would die from embarrassment if anyone noticed the boner he was spotting.

"Alright. If you say so." Law prayed that Chopper would return soon. It got to the point where he started to rock back and forth, keeping his head between his legs, though. Tears were gathering in his eyes as the heat went up a few degrees.

Just before Law went to scream, rip his shirt off, and start crying, Chopper came bolting down the hall to him. Skidding to a stop in front of him, the man bent over with a cup of water in one hoof and a small plastic cup in the other. He didn't mess with him as he tried to regain his breath.

"H-Here... haah... Take your... haah... medicine," Chopper breathed out through pants. He held out the two cups to him. Law, shakily, sat up but kept his legs together, successfully hiding his problem. He took the two cups from him and threw back his head while taking the pill. After, he downed the entire cup of water.

After a minute, he set the cup on the floor. He went back into his bent-over position. "How long does it take for Torao to go back to normal?" Luffy asked. He sounded interested in how the medicine worked.

Standing back up straight, Chopper answered him. "It takes about five to ten minutes to start working." Law looked up to see Chopper examining Luffy. "Luffy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Can you smell that very sweet, and ver potent scent in the air?" The older doctor knew what he was asking him about. He decided not to interrupt and tell him that Luffy could.

"Yeah. It's coming from Torao. I smelled it when he started acting strangely." He heard the other rmove a little behind him. "It's almost too much for me. Also, it was making my body feel really weird."

"How weird?" Law's eyes widened. He didn't want to hear the conversation. As quick as he could, Law struggled to his feet.

"I'm... I'm going to take a shower." He started to walk in the direction of his room.

"Will you tell me about it when you get out?" Luffy asked.

"What's he going to explain to you?" Chopper was confused. No surprise there. He hadn't been in the area when Law made his promise with Luffy.

"Torao's going to tell me what's going on with him and what's going on with my body."

"Alright. Then he will be able to explain why you feel weird when you smell that scent." Law groaned on the inside. He didn't really want to explain that to him. He wasn't an expert on that subject. Chopper never told him exactly how it affected an Alpha.

"T-Tony-ya." He stopped to look back at the two. "You never... explained to me how... how it a-affects Al-Alphas," he informed him. "Only...Only how it a-af-affects me."

"Okay." Chopper looked between them. "How about I tell Luffy about it after you tell him what's going on with you?"

Law gave him a reassuring smile. "That sounds... perfect." With that, he proceeded to his room.

It took Law about ten minutes to limp to his room. His erection was gradually disappearing. Not at a pace he liked, though _Cold shower, cold shower, cold shower._ he chanted the two words in his head as he gathered clothes and went to the bathroom.

In the room, he ran on autopilot while he undressed. At the moment, Law was thinking about how to start the conversation with Luffy on his heat and what it did to him. It wasn't like telling him about a normal sickness or about a plan. It was personal and he needed for the younger, less smart, and innocent Captain to understand without him having to get too personal with it.

Once he was in the shower, his erection was almost completely gone, so he chose to use warm water instead of cold. The heat was fading away and he was feeling better than before. He gave off a contented sigh as he bathed.

After he was done with his shower, Law exited the shower and quickly got dressed. He opened the door to find Luffy sprawled out on the bed. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to him. Snoring let him know that the other was passed out.

Taking this time, Law decided to examine Luffy. His body was skinny but not unnaturally so. The muscles on his body were well defined and fit him perfectly because of how much he moved around and fought with Marines and such. The scar on his chest was almost always on display.

Law smiled. He was the one that sewed him up about two years before. It wasn't him that gave him the scar, but he contributed to it. After a minute, his smile turned to a frown. His thoughts were on the say Luffy woke up after Ace's death. He had expected the teen to be extremely upset when he woke up but not enough to where he burst out the top of his submarine. It worried him greatly at the time.

Moving from the scar, he looked at the other's face. His smile returned. Luffy still had his boyish face. It reminded him of a man that hadn't matured yet. But he could see some mature aspects of his face. There was no more of the baby fat that he had two years before. It seemed that he lost it but that didn't take away from his childish face. His scar under his left eye was still pronounced and it looked the same as he last saw it.

"Torao..." Looking at his eyes, he was relieved to see that Luffy was still sleeping. _Is he dreaming? What could he be dreaming about?_

Law sat down on the bed next to him. The man was snoring and had a small line of drool running down his chin. He chuckled at seeing him. Luffy's tail wasn't moving and his ears were still at attention on his head It made him curious. _Everyone wanted to touch mine. What do Straw Hat-ya's feel like?_

Leaning over Luffy, Law reached up to touch the ears. Taking his fingers, he gripped them lightly. He raised an eyebrow. They were soft. Like, really soft. He almost thought that he was touching something like silk instead of ears.

Slowly, he rubbed his fingers along them For some reason, it felt nice to rub the other one's ears. Law would've been mortified if someone was to enter the room or if Luffy woke up. After a minute, an object began to gingerly tap against his leg.

Taking his eyes away from what he was doing with his hands, Law looked down to see what was touching him. He wasn't surprised to see that it was Luffy's black tail tapping against his leg. Can he feel what I'm doing while he's asleep? Can all dogs do that? He decided to see if Chopper would know the answer to that.

Looking back up, he almost freaked out. Luffy was slowly starting to wake up. Quickly, he removed his hands from the other's ears. Law sat back up and he waited for the other to fully wake up. "Torao?" After a minute, he yawned as he sat up. "Sorry. I fell asleep waiting for you." He gave him a sheepish smile.

Law gave him a kind, slightly embarrassed smile. "Are you sure you're ready to know what's been going on with me?" he asked the main question about the reason Luffy was waiting for him in the first place.

"Yes. I want to know if there's anything I can do to help you." Luffy turned his body toward him. "Please, tell me what's going on. I really want to know."

Taking a deep, calming breath, Law started to tell him what was going on. He was hoping that Luffy would understand and not be too innocent and ignorant that he wouldn't understand everything he told him.

**Hope you all are enjoying the story. I think I'm doing pretty good. Let me know what you think. Thank you for continuing to read. It makes me feel good. Have a great day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Quote - "No one is useless in this world who lightens the burdens of another." - Charles Dickens**

**Quote - "To ease another's heartache is to forget one's one." - Abraham Lincoln**

**Quote - "Smell is the sense of memory and desire." - Jean-Jacques Rousseau**

**Quote - "Of the five senses, smell is the one with the best memory." - Rebecca McClanahan**


	11. Heat, Part 4: A dream and Worrying Moment

**Heat, Part 4: A Dream and Worrying Moment**

Law didn't know how to feel about his situation. The day before, he had told Luffy about what was going on with him. After that, Chopper told him what had happened to his body when the guy had been around him.

When that happened, Luffy asked if he could help with anything. Law didn't answer him. Chopper said something that made him lock himself in his room for the rest of the day. He couldn't believe that the reindeer would've said something like that about him to the younger Captain.

Chopper had told Luffy that, if Law agreed to it, he could mate with him go get the heat to go away faster. That made his face turn crimson and he immediately left the area. They had been in the infirmary. Law had hurried back to his room and locked himself inside.

Luffy had tried for hours to get into the room. Law wouldn't let him inside. The kid tried to persuade him to leave the room or just open the door. Even when he got hungry, he didn't leave. Law didn't know if he wanted to face the other Captain. It had been embarrassing enough to tell him what was happening. For Chopper to tell him what happened to Luffy's body and how he could help was even more embarrassing and awkward.

At the moment, he was waking up on the floor in front of the door. Law didn't remember when he fell asleep. The last thing he remembered before waking up on the floor was Luffy pounding on the door and begging to be let in.

Sitting up, Law rubbed his eyes before yawning. When he opened his eyes, he looked out the window. It was dark out. He didn't know what time it was. Law listened for any sounds of the crew moving around the ship. 

Law slowly got up and cautiously unlocked the door. The creaking of the door made him flinch as he opened it. When it was fully open, he heard snoring right outside it. Law looked down. Luffy was curled up on the ground, right in front of the door. 

Carefully, he stepped over him. As quietly as he could, Law made his way to the kitchen. His stomach was growling, and he was starving because he didn't eat dinner with the others. It was to the point that it was almost painful. He listened for anything. It seemed that everyone was in bed or just being quiet.

After a bit, he arrived at the kitchen. The lights were out and the traps for Luffy were already set up. _Yep. Everyone's in bed now. Nice to know._ Maneuvering around the traps, Law made it to the fridge. It didn't even bother him that he was moving around sort of like a cat.

In the fridge, he gathered up some fruit. When he had what he wanted. Law took them to the counter and began to chop it up. He whistled as he worked. Then, his thoughts began to wander. They moved to his relationship with Luffy.

They were friends. At least, that was what Luffy had always called them. Even when he was trying to figure out what had happened to him earlier that day. Not something too bad for him. Then, he remembered what had happened between them on his birthday. It made his cheeks heat up as he continued to chop fruit and put the slices in a bowl.

Robin had burned another incense that night. It started to do the same thing it had the first time. Except that Luffy had followed him back to his room. Once they were in his room, Luffy grabbed onto his tail after Law had begged him to leave. That was what started it. Law had to lay on the bed before he fell to the floor because his legs couldn't hold him. Luffy had followed him onto the bed.

What had followed after that classified as something much different than 'friends'. It made him stop as he remembered all of the noises that Luffy had made into his ears. The memories made his ears flatten and his face heated up again. He would be lying to himself if he denied that he liked it. In his mind, it had been amazing and extremely pleasing to hear the younger man moaning and grunting into his ear.

Shaking his head, Law tried to clear his head of those thoughts. It was making him feel weird and he knew it was wrong to think of the other like that. _I mean, he's just a kid. I know he's not really a child, but he pretty much still has the mind of a child almost all the time. It's rare when he acts like an adult._

Law quickly finished making his dinner before taking the bowl back to his room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he was about ten feet from his doorway. Luffy was missing from where he had last seen him.

Tiptoeing to his door, Law pushed it open a little. He had left it cracked a bit when he left earlier. When it was open enough for him to peer inside, he wasn't really surprised to find Luffy in his bed. His loud snoring let him know that he was asleep again.

Entering his room, Law went to sit on the edge of the bed on the left side. He plopped down and began to eat his fruit. His dinner consisted of apple slices, apricots, bananas, blueberries, cherries, gooseberries, grapefruits, grapes, kiwis, mangos, nectarines, peaches, persimmons, pomegranates, raspberries, strawberries, and tangerines. He liked many different kinds of fruit.

A groan made him turn toward Luffy in the middle of placing a piece of strawberry in his mouth. He was turned to where he was on his stomach with his face planted into the pillow. Placing the slice of fruit in his mouth, Law tried to figure out why he could've made that noise.

Law kept an eye on him. Nothing happened for a while. He wondered if it just had been him moving around or something like that. Then, Luffy groaned once again. He was pushing his face further into the pillow. It confused him. Luffy was acting strange to him.

Finishing off his fruit, Law placed the empty bowl on the nightstand. After that, he crawled under the covers before blowing out the candle. It took a bit for him to fall asleep, but he did after a while.

...

_**Law breathed slowly as he sat on the floor. His legs were crossed, and he had his hands on his knees with the palms facing upward. Nothing was happening around him. It was almost like the world was frozen around him.** _

_**Opening his eyes, Law looked around the area he was in. Luffy's crew was frozen as if they were in the middle of partying before the world stopped. He got to his feet before walking around to get a good look at them.** _

_**He stopped right in front of Nami. The younger woman was sitting on a table. She was holding up a full pint of alcohol in her right hand. The woman was holding both of her arms up in the air. On her face was a large smile. Her eyes were closed but he knew that she was excited. Law looked at how she was dressed.** _

_**Nami was wearing a formal, light-orange dress. There was a split up the side that showed off her left leg. The top of the dress was off her shoulders and stopped in the middle of her biceps. She wore matching high heels. He didn't understand why she was dress so formally.** _

_**Moving on, Law came to Robin who was standing up. The woman was almost in the same position as Nami. She was holding a pint of alcohol up but only had that arm in the air. She was smiling. But, instead of her eyes being closed like Nami's, hers were open and she was staring in another direction.** _

_**She was wearing something similar to Nami but not exactly. The older woman was wearing a violet dress that showed off her right leg. The right arm had a long sleeve on it, but the left had no sleeve. She wore matching dark purple heels.** _

**_The next person he came to was Usopp. The guy was standing just a few feet from Robin. He was holding two pints of alcohol up. His eyes were closed like Nami's But he wasn't just smiling. It was as if he had been shouting something when the world stopped._ **

**_Usopp was dressed in a lemon-yellow tuxedo. There was a matching yellow bowtie around his neck instead of a tie like most normal people. Raising an eyebrow, Law looked him over. His hat wasn't on his head, but his hair was tied back into a ponytail. He was, also, wearing a matching pair of tuxedo shoes. It confused him._ **

**_Taking his leave from the strange man, Law came to stand before Sanji. He examined the cook. The man wasn't holding a pint at all. Instead, he was smiling while holding a cigarette in his mouth. He was staring in the same direction that Robin had been._ **

**_Sanji was in an azure blue tuxedo. He was wearing a navy-blue tie. Not a bowtie like Usopp had been wearing. His undershirt was white just like Usopp's. In Law's eyes, the man looked great in a tuxedo. It was almost the exact same as how he normally dressed. Also, he had matching blue tuxedo shoes._ **

**_After that was Zoro. He was holding up a pint of alcohol. He wore a large smirk on his face as he sat on a chair. The swordsman had his good eye closed, but you could tell that he was enjoying what was going on around him._ **

**_The man wore an emerald tuxedo. He wore no tie or bowtie. The first couple of the buttons on the white undershirt were undone. It suited him, in Law's opinion. It wasn't something he minded all that much about him. His tuxedo shoes matched the colour of his tux._ **

**_Next was Brook. The tall skeleton was holding a cup of his drink close to his body as if he was getting ready to toast to something. The guy was starting to stand from sitting in a chair. It made Law curious as to what they were looking at._ **

**_Brook's tuxedo was obsidian black. He wore a white undershirt. His shoes matched the colour of his tux. Law thought that black was a sad look on him. The man was dead and black clothes reminded him of funerals._ **

**_Franky was the next one he came to. The humongous man was holding up a huge pint of alcohol. His mouth was open as if he had been in the middle of screaming on saying something. His eyes were open, and he looked excited._ **

**_They cyborg wore a sky-blue tuxedo. His tie was royal blue and he wore a white undershirt. It looked nice on him. To his surprise, the guy was wearing pants. For once, he was wearing pants and not swim briefs. He was even wearing matching shoes._ **

**_Chopper looked adorable as he came up to him. The young doctor was holding a pint up. His cheeks were a little pink. The reindeer's eyes were closed and it looked like he was shouting in joy. Law smiled at the way he looked._ **

**_The younger male was wearing a rose-pink tuxedo. Even his hat matched his suit with his symbol still on the front of it. There was a fuschia tie around his neck. Like all of the other men, he wore a white undershirt. Even his shoes were the same colour as his tux._ **

**_After a moment, he turned around. Law's eyes widened at what he saw. Slowly, he walked up to the two before him. Law was speechless as he examined the two people that were standing in front of everyone._ **

**_One of them was Luffy. The kid was grinning from ear to ear. His eyes were closed even though he was overly excited. It was like he was proud of what was happening between him and the other person._ **

**_He was wearing a pure white tuxedo, undershirt, and shoes. His tie was cherry red. As always, his hat was on his head. It made him look strange because Law had never seen the other in any formal clothes before._ **

**_The other person was himself. He was looking to the side. His face was a light shade of pink as he frowned a little. Law understood that he was embarrassed because, to be truthful, he would be too if it ever happened to him in real life._ **

**_Law was okay with what he was wearing. It was a white tuxedo just like Luffy's. But his tie was white with black spots like his hat. It didn't bother him because he was used to what he was wearing. He was even wearing his own hat. Not something he wasn't expecting. But there was a crown of flowers around it. It was made up of white irises and orchids._ **

**_What did shock him was what he and Luffy were doing. They were holding hands as lovers did. The thing that freaked him out the most were the golden bands around their ring fingers. He couldn't believe what he was seeing before him._ **

**_To him, it looked like it was something like a wedding. Luffy's crew was cheering for them as they held hands. Luffy looked very happy about what was happening. Almost like he had been waiting years for it to happen._ **

**_After a few minutes, time seemed to go back into motion. He wasn't expecting what happened next. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" some of the crew chanted as he stood there, shocked. His face heated up._ **

**_His other self was looking away from Luffy. Law didn't blame him. The moment was itself was extremely awkward to him. He didn't understand what was going on around him. He was confused because they were shouting at him and Luffy to kiss._ **

**_Then, he took in his surroundings. Looking behind himself and the other, Law found something that almost made him freak out. There was a very floral arbor that they were under. There were red roses, white lilies, pink carnations, heliotropes, white jasmines, red salvias, red tulips, and violets. To him, it was a beautiful sight._ **

**_Luffy still looked excited. He wondered why. Slowly, the teen brought him in for a hug. "Come on! Kiss!" Nami shouted as she took a swig of her drink. Law's face paled as he looked over to her._ ** _She... She can't be serious!_

**_Turning back to him and Luffy, Law wanted to die right then and there. They were kissing. He could feel his legs trying to give out on him. He, himself, looked to be enjoying the kiss. It made him embarrassed to see it happening. Luffy looked to be enjoying it as well._ **

**_After a moment, they broke away. They turned to him and the others before holding their hands up. The hands that had the rings on them. "Finally!" Usopp shouted. "You two finally got married!" That was when his legs gave out and he fell._ **

...

Law woke up with a gasp. Quickly, he shot into a sitting position. After a moment or so, he was able to see what was around him. It was the room that Franky had created on the Sunny for him. It was still dark out, but the moonlight was shining through the window.

Then, he frantically looked his hands over. Relief settled over him when he didn't find the little gold ring on his ring finger. It made him feel a whole lot better. His dream hadn't come true nor did he think it ever would.

Law sat in the bed for a bit. He was a little afraid to go back to sleep because he didn't want to dream about something like that again.

After a bit, the heat started to settle over his body. "This... This isn't g-go-good," he stuttered. There was a big problem with what was happening. Luffy was still right next to him. And the guy was an Alpha. Not good for him at all.

Groaning, he tried to get off the bed. That ended in failure when arms wrapped around his waist. _Sh-Sh-Shit. S-Straw H-Ha-Hat-ya... let... let me g-go..._ Law pushed at the other's face that was pressed firmly into his side.

"Mmmm..." That made his eyes widen. Daring to look down at the younger male, Law looked to see if he was awake. To his relief and aggravation, Luffy was still asleep but not letting him go.

Law placed his hands on Luffy's arms and tried to pry them around him. No such luck. It was like the other had a vice-like grip on him. After a bit more of trying to get the other off him, Law gave up with a huff. He was tired and defeated.

Suddenly, he felt something wet in his underwear. Furrowing his eyebrows, Law tried to think of what it could be. Sighing, he had one last resort to get Luffy off of him. It wasn't something he wanted to do but it seemed that he was forced to use it.

Reaching over to the nightstand, Law opened the top drawer. He grabbed an object on the leather string before bringing it out of the stand. Law sagged a little at being too close to it. It made the heat almost unbearable because it was making him weak.

Quickly and without touching the stone on the end, Law slipped it around Luffy's neck. Almost immediately, Luffy's arms sagged and he was able to remove them from around him. After that, he quickly made his way over to the bathroom.

He shut the door before locking it. As swiftly as he could, Law undid his pants before pulling them and his underwear down. He was confused when he found nothing in them. "Then, what the hell is going on?" Reaching to his ass, he could feel something wet there. Pulling his hand back, he found a slimy, wet, clear substance on his fingers. "What the fuck?" 

It was strange and he didn't understand it. To him, it looked sort of like pure petroleum jelly. Not something he was expecting. The problem was that he was feeling his heat coming on, there was some sort of clear substance coming from him, and he was in his bedroom with Luffy. In the middle of the night.

"Can my life get any worse?" he asked himself aloud. Sighing, he washed his hand off and replaced his clothes. "I guess that I can ask Tony-ya about that in the morning when he's up."

He left the bathroom. There was a good thing to all of this. His heat wasn't as bad as it had been. It wasn't almost unbearable. The heat was much more tolerable than what it had been. That didn't make much sense to him.

When Law got back in bed, he carefully took the seat stone necklace from around Luffy's neck. Before he could lose too much energy, he quickly replaced it back in the nightstand and shut the drawer back.

Law settled back down on the bed and closed his eyes. Arms were thrown around him as he laid there. Luffy got almost too close to him. It was almost uncomfortable. "Torao..." was whispered into his ear. It was almost like Luffy was awake. _That's not possible. He was asleep just seconds ago._ "You smell good like before."

All thoughts of the younger man being asleep were thrown out the window. "St-Straw Hat-ya?" he asked in a wary, nervous voice.

"Are you okay?" _Fuck. He's awake. This isn't looking good for me._

"I'm... I'm fine," he lied. Luffy's arms tightened around him. There was a part of him that wanted him to relax and let the other help him out. But the other was screaming at him to escape the possible danger that could be in the very, very near future if he stayed where he was.

That part started to scream at him even more and a lot louder when he felt Luffy move. He knew that he was sitting above him without even having to look up at him. "Torao?"

"Huh?" Law tried to keep his voice even and not let Luffy know that he was very uncomfortable and nervous about his situation.

Suddenly, the other's face was pressed right into the crook of his neck. It made him tense up a little and almost moan loudly at the feeling of Luffy's skin against his. "You smell really good." Law heard him sniff at his neck.

"S-Straw H-Hat-y-ya... P-Pl-Please get off me." Law was almost to the point of begging. The part of him that wanted him to submit to Luffy was starting to scream just as loud as the other part of him.

Luffy didn't listen to him. After a minute of sitting over him, the guy sat down on his stomach with his face still planted into his neck. "T-Torao... I... I can't... I can't control my... body..." Luffy confessed. "You smell too good."

A lick was made up his side of his neck that Luffy had been sniffing and nuzzling. A very soft, very needy whine was made in the back of Law's throat. That made Luffy stop what he had been doing. He was squeezing his eyes shut as he held onto the sheets with a vice-like grip.

For a few moments, nothing happened between them. You could hear a pin drop. That, Luffy started to suck on the part of his neck that he had licked. Law bit the inside of his cheek to keep in a very needy moan that would've escaped otherwise.

"S-Straw Hat-ya, s-st-stop," he pleaded. Finally, he released the sheets and moved his hands to Luffy's head. Law grabbed onto his hair and started to try to pull him off. "P-Please... s-stop."

Luffy let his skin go with an obscene pop. "I'm... I'm sorry..." Luffy answered. Before Law could register. what was happening, the other kissed him fully on the lips. It made him gasp and he felt a tongue enter his mouth.

He moaned quietly as he felt the appendage roan around his mouth. When it touched his tongue, Law didn't know what to do at first. He just allowed it to rub against his for a bit. Soon enough, he rubbed back and moved his into the other's mouth.

Luffy tasted of ice cream and strawberries. He wondered if it was the last thing he ate. Law's head was starting to cloud, and it felt like he was starting to pass out. The heat was getting worse now. Something he didn't think was a good sign.

When they pulled back, Law was huffing along with the other. Many thoughts ran through his mind. One being how Luffy learned to kiss like that. _Who taught him that? It couldn't have been any of his crew members. He doesn't have a relationship with them like that._ Slowly, his mind started to slip away.

"Torao, are you going to sleep?" Luffy's voice was far off. The heat was getting worse and his mind wasn't letting him stay awake.

"S-S-Sorry..." he apologized before his mind completely went. He was extremely worried because he was showing his heat and Luffy was a very active Alpha that just kissed him like a lover.

**I'm glad that most of you are enjoying the story. It brings me a lot of happiness to see that my stories are entertaining my readers. Hope you all have an amazing day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - Here are all of the meanings of the flowers used in the arbor and in the crown on Law. I will explain what they mean in the story after.**

**White irises - Purity**

**Orchids - Exotic beauty**

**Red roses - Love; I love you**

**White lilies - Modesty; virginity**

**Pink carnations - I'll never forget you**

**Heliotropes - Eternal love**

**White jasmines - Sweet love**

**Red salvias - Forever mine**

**Red tulips - Passion; declaration of love**

**Violets - Loyalty; devotion; faithfulness; modesty**

**In the story, white irises symbolize that Law is still pure. Meaning that they are pure of heart. The orchids symbolize Law's beauty. Red roses symbolize that they love each other. The lilies were to show that they were both virgins and haven't done anything with anyone. The carnations mean that they won't ever forget each other no matter what. The heliotropes show that their love will last forever, even after they die. The jasmines symbolize that their love is sweet and kind. The salvias symbolize that Law will belong to Luffy forever and vice-versa. The tulips are for their passion for each other and to declare to each other that they love them. The violets are for their loyalty, devotion, and faithfulness to one another.**

**Hope this helped you understand why I used these flowers. :)**

**Quote - "We loved with a love that was more than love." - Edgar Allan Poe**

**Quote - "Ancient lovers believed a kiss would literally unite their souls, because the spirit was said to be carried in one's breath." - Eve Glicksman**

**Quote - "Flowers don't worry about how they're going to bloom. They just open up and turn toward the light and that makes them beautiful." - Jim Carrey**

**Quote - "The flowers take the tears of weeping night, and give them to the sun for the day's delight." - Joseph Cotter**

**Here is a quote from the movie Silent Hill. I love it because it was true to me when I was growing up.**

**"Mother is God in the eyes of a child." I hope you like it as well.**


	12. Heat, Part 5: Blowjob and Lubricant

**Heat, Part 5: Blowjob and Lubricant**

When Law regained his consciousness again, he noticed a few things around him. One thing was that he was still in the bed, another being that there was a presence right above his lower half, and another was that his heat was still in effect. Slowly, he forced his eyes open to look around the room.

To his surprise, the sun was peeking over the horizon. That was probably a good sign. It was almost morning. Then, he remembered what had happened before he passed out from the heat and things that happened between him and Luffy. The events made his face heat up even more than it already was from his heat.

Frantically, he looked around for any sign of Luffy. He couldn't see the man anywhere. The presence that was above his lower region was still there. Almost like whatever it is was waiting for something to happen. Reaching down, Law decided to move the covers a bit to find out what it was.

When they were moved, he wished he hadn't even chosen to see what was there. Under the covers, Luffy was hovering right above his exposed erection. Law could only stare in horror and shock at seeing him like that.

"S-St-Straw H-Hat-ya?! Wh-Wha-What're you d-doing?!" he almost screamed. His heat was still going on and Luffy's face was way, way too close to his erection. Not a good sign for him at all. But it seemed like the younger one was just staring at it.

Slowly, Luffy moved to look at him. Law almost froze up in fear at what he saw. The Captain's eyes were clouded with lust and lidded like he was tired or enjoying himself. "You smell really, really good, Torao," Luffy responded with a low voice.

Luffy reached out a hand to his dick. "W-Wait!" Law went to grab his hand but was a little too late. The smaller hand wrapped around his penis. The feeling made him moan aloud and throw his head back against the pillows. His back arched at the feeling.

"But you seem to like it, right?" Luffy informed him. The hand didn't move from where it was. It just stayed there for a while. Law was huffing and trying to show that it wasn't bothering him as much as it actually was. After what felt like ages, Luffy rubbed up before going back down.

"L-L-Luffy-ya!" Law moaned the other's real name aloud. His hands fisted the sheets at the feeling of the other jerking him off. Heat pooled into his gut. It was much hotter than his normal heat. "Pl-Please!" He didn't know what he was asking or even begging for. His mind was too clouded, and he couldn't keep his thoughts together.

Suddenly, something wet and warm touched him. That made him moan louder than before. "You taste salty." Law turned his face into the pillow. He couldn't even look at Luffy because he couldn't believe what was going on between them. It was not something he expected to wake up to so early in the morning.

A scream of pleasure was ripped from his throat when Luffy engulfed his tip into his mouth. He was breathing heavily with each and every movement the other did to him. Law squeezed his eyes shut because he was trying to steady himself.

"Torao?" Luffy called to him as he moved off his erection. Law let out a heavy breath as he fell back onto the bed. "Torao, look at me." He shook his head. "Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"Th-That's... That's not... haah... i-it," Law answered. He could feel that his face was extremely hot. He guessed that he was as red as a tomato. The hand that was still on his cock moved up and down again. That brought another moan out of him again.

"Then, what's wrong? Don't you like what I'm doing?" A lick was given to the tip of his erection. It made him moan quietly and his hips just toward his mouth. "You taste great. Salty with a little bit of sweet." Another lick.

Law shot a hand out and placed it in Luffy's hair. He gripped his hair and started to try to pull Luffy away from his genitals. "S-St-Stop," was the only thing he could get out. His efforts stopped when a thumb ran across his slit. That made him moan again and he stopped pulling at the other's hair. "Uwaah!"

Luffy replaced his mouth on his dick and started to suck. Law could only grip his hair. There was nothing he could really do at that point. The heat was making him weak and the ministrations were clouding his mind. Most of his thoughts were blurry and hard to piece together.

"Aawe you okey, Towao?" Luffy asked with his mouth around his dick.

"D-Don't! Don't d-do th-that!" Law shouted. The vibrations from his voice sent jolts of pleasure down his spine "D-Do-Don't talk... w-with yo-your mouth... mouth a-around m-me." He felt extremely flustered to say something like that to Luffy, or anyone for that matter. But it would keep the other from doing that to him again.

He got no answer for Luffy. But he could hear all the wet, sloppy noises from Luffy licking and sucking on him. _What the fuck?! It's not like it's a fucking lollipop! How is he still going at it?! It can't taste all that good! Right?!_

Then, the feel of his tongue swiping just under the head made him moan loudly once again. "Fwaah!" He threw his head back again. It slammed against the pillow as he brought his free hand to his mouth. That was when he bit into the back of it.

The more Luffy took in, the harder Law bit the back of his head. The pain and pleasure were warring with each other. Then, the smell of blood entered the room. It didn't bother him all that much.

A hand reached up and grabbed onto the hand that he had been biting. It pulled his hand away and intertwined their fingers together. "E-Eh?" Law forced one of his eyes open at little to look down at Luffy.

The kid was staring him straight in the face. He tried to pry his hand free. It was a futile attempt because the other had a vice-like grip on his hand. Law gave him a look that was a mixture of pleasure and confusion

When another moan escaped his throat, Law tried to bring his hand back up. Now, he knew why the other was holding onto it. Luffy was keeping him from biting it. Law glared, half-heartedly, at him. It didn't seem to bother the younger one because he just kept on with his task.

After what felt like hours, Law felt the coil in his gut start to wind up. "S-Straw Hat-ya..." He yanked on his black hair to get him off. "M-Move."

Luffy didn't listen and just continued to suck, lick, and lightly nibble on his cock. It didn't help with the feeling of cumming. It worried him because Luffy wouldn't let go and get off. Law tried to tell him what was going to happen, but his voice was shaking too much and he was stuttering way too much to get it across.

When the coil got ready to release, he, frantically, tried to wrench Luffy off of him. "S-Straw H-Hat-ya..." Luffy still didn't listen to him. "S-Stop! Let... L-Let go!" Then, the coil unraveled. "LUFFY!" he screamed the Captain's name as he came in his mouth.

Luffy still continued to suck on him even as he continued to cum into his mouth. Law fell back on the bed and twitched with every little suck that was made to his sensitive organ. As he, slowly, came down from his high, he felt Luffy pull off with a very loud, very obscene pop.

Slowly, he turned to look at the other. A small dribble of cum was running down his chin. It made his face turn red again as he saw it. Luffy, soon, wiped it away before licking his hand to clean it. That was when Law had to, quickly, look away.

His energy was low, and he was trying to even out his breathing. He felt Luffy lay down on top of him. Law didn't really care what he did at that point. He was way too tired to do anything if he tried to do anything else. To be honest, his heat had subsided a little but not all the way.

"Do you feel any better?" was asking into his chest. Law raised a shaky hand and placed it on Luffy's head. Luffy wrapped his arms around him, not bothering to help him back into his pants. The teen rubbed his face into his chest. "You still smell really sweet."

Law tried to figure out what to answer him with. "I... I feel a... a little better." He knew it would be better to tell the truth to him. No reason for lying to him.

"That's good." They were silent for a while. The sun was above the horizon. They had been at it for, at least, an hour or two. "Torao, I'm sorry I did that to you without asking if it was okay."

He just chuckled. _This kid is just full of surprises._ He sighed a second after. _But, alas, he's still innocent and polite about stuff like that. Something I have to remember about him._ "It's... It's fine."He rubbed Luffy's hair. He was too tired to care that he was showing his friendly, kind, compassionate side of himself. Law guessed that it wasn't going to cause him any problems if he showed it to Luffy.

There was a commotion outside the room. Luffy raised his head and looked at Law in the face. He looked right back at him. "What the hell's going on?" Luffy asked aloud. Law shrugged as the sounds go closer to his room.

"Move. I have to do something." Luffy nodded before rolling off of him.

"By the way, you taste salty and sweet," the younger Captain announced as Law fixed himself. It made him slowly turn his head to look at him. "I find it a great taste. Not something I expected, though. Sanji said that it tastes bad. It didn't taste bad at all."

Law didn't say anything and just stared at him with wide eyes. He was trying to process what he just heard come from Luffy's mouth. _How the hell does Black leg-ya know what cum tastes like?_ Then, he remembered the cook's relationship with Zoro. _That explains a lot._

"Law! Are you okay?!" Chopper was the one that called out to him. After a second, he burst into the room. He was huffing and looked extremely concerned.

"Um... Define the term okay," Law stated. He wasn't playing. If he was asking if his virginity was okay, then yes, he was okay. If he was asking if, in general, was he okay, that was a big, fat no.

"Luffy, did you do something to him?" Chopper sounded like he wanted to strangle his Captain. It worried him. He looked between the two. _They're two Alphas. I believe Tony-ya told me that two Alphas will try to battle each other over an Omega. Not a good sign for me nor the crew._

Before Luffy could open his mouth to answer him, Law spoke up. "No. I'm okay. He hasn't don anything." He got up from the bed. His heat wasn't gone but it was way tamer than before. "Tony-ya, I have a question for you. Can you meet me in the bathroom?"

"S-Sure." Law walked to the bathroom with Chopper in tow. "When we're done, you need to take your morning dose." He agreed before shutting the door after them. "Is there a problem?"

"I found some kind of... substance... coming from me." He couldn't feel any more awkward with telling the other what he was.

"Wh-What kind of substance?" Chopper sounded confused and shocked at the same time.

"It's clear and looked a lot like pure petroleum jelly. Is there a reason it will be coming from me?" There was silence between them for a moment.

"Can... Can you get me a sample of it? I can probably figure out what it is if I can look at it."

"I'll just go in the shower." Chopper agreed that it would be better if he didn't want to be embarrassed about it.

Going into the shower, Law shut the curtain before undoing his pants. After that, he pulled them down and reached behind himself. The substance was still there. And in a larger amount. _No wonder I still felt wetness._ When he had enough on his fingers, he fixed his pants back with one hand before exiting the shower.

He walked up to Chopper. "What the fuck is this?" he asked as he showed the substance to him.

Chopper grabbed a hold of his hand to look at it. His eyes widened as he looked up at him. He quickly shoved his hand away. "P-Pl-Please..." He backed up from him as he covered his nose with his shirt. "It... It's too st-strong!"

Law raised an eyebrow. "What is it? Why is it coming from me?" He couldn't figure out what it was and why he was producing it.

"It's... It's s-self-lubricant." Law cocked his head to the side. "Your... Your body creates it when you go into heat. It... helps... when you decide to mate. The lubricant would keep an Alpha from having to... prepare... you too much."

With wide eyes, Law looked back to the substance. "So... how do I stop creating it?"

"You'll stop when your heat is over." That didn't make him feel any better about it. "Let's get you your medicine. It'll be okay." Law could tell that he was nervous and didn't believe his own words.

Sighing, he agreed. Law washed his hand off before leaving with Chopper. Luffy was still in the bed as he walked through the room. "When is my heat going to be over?" he asked the reindeer.

"Either tomorrow or the day after. We'll just have to see." Law was happy to hear that. It made him feel so much better as he walked through the ship with the younger doctor. It was so nice to know that his suffering was almost over. _That means the ears will be falling off soon._ He smiled brightly at the thought. _I'm almost free of this annoyance._

**I hope this chapter is up to all of your standards. Let me know if it is or isn't. It might be a bit before I update but I'll update when I have the next chapter done. I promise. I love you all so very, very much. Have a glorious day. Tatty-bye!**

**P.S. - The reason Chopper freaked out about the lubricant was that it had an intoxicating scent. It wasn't something he expected Law to show him. And to let you know, since Law is the one in heat, he can't smell anything different about himself. And if you all are wondering, there is a reason that Nami and Robin have another set of cat ears and dog ears. ;)**

**Quote - "A cat has absolute emotional honesty; human beings, for one reason or another, may hide their feelings, but a cat does not." - Ernest Hemingway**

**Quote - "The cat is cryptic, and close to strange things which men cannot see." - H. P. Lovecraft  
**

**Quote - "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach." - Elizabeth Barrett Browning**

**Quote - "A loving heart is the truest wisdom." - Charles Dickens**


	13. Sniffing, Revenge, and Another Problem

**Sniffing, Revenge, and Another Problem**

Law sighed as he sat on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Luffy was right next to him and wouldn't let him out of his sight. It was highly annoying to him. Not to mention, Chopper and Luffy seemed to be having a small, silent war with each other every time they saw each other. He guessed that it was an Alpha thing between them.

"Straw Hat-ya." The man turned to look at him. He had been watching the ocean as they sat on the mast of the ship.

"Huh?"

"Why're you sitting so close to me?" He motioned at their bodies. It looked like they were glued together with how close Luffy was to him. People would probably think that they were if they looked at them from the right angles.

"Do you not like me being so close to you?" He rolled his eyes at the question.

"No. You're making me hot. Back off a bit." Law pushed at Luffy's shoulder until he was about half a foot away from him. That made breathing a bit easier and better.

Luffy's tail stopped wagging and he looked upset. Law just rolled his eyes and chose to look away from him. He remembered the events from earlier that morning.

That morning, Luffy had attacked him because of his heat. Law had tried to keep him from doing so but couldn't do much because he was so out of it and didn't have enough energy. After that, Chopper came to check on him. He guessed that he could smell him. Then, he showed the young doctor the substance he found.

Chopper almost freaked out when he showed him it. He had told him that it was too strong, but Law couldn't smell anything. It was odorless to him. Then, he found out what it was. That disturbed him a little because he didn't know that his body could produce something like that. He only had the habits of a cat, right? That made him worried about the ears.

But all that had been hours ago. They had breakfast and just had lunch. Now, Law was relaxing from having such a chaotic morning and day. "Torao." He turned his attention from the waves of the sea to look at Luffy. The guy was begging him with his eyes. He could say that they were puppy-dog eyes.

"What do you want?" 

"Why're you being so mean?" Law raised an eyebrow. "You pushed me away. Why're you being so mean to me?"

"I just want some space is all. You're too close and making me sweat." Looking up at the sun, he realized that it was time to take his second dose for the day. "I've got to go see Tony-ya. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you," Luffy suggested with a smile. He went to stand, but Law pushed him back down. He frowned. "What're you doing, Torao?"

"Stay here. I'll be back in a second. Don't worry." _I don't want you and Tony-ya to get into a fight while I'm there. You two seem to be on edge because of my heat._ He didn't say that to him because Law didn't want to start an argument with the other Captain.

"Alright." Luffy started pouting as he walked away from him. He sighed at seeing him so upset that he was leaving him to go somewhere else without him.

In the infirmary, Law opened the door to find Chopper messing with something on the desk. "Tony-ya, I'm here for my medicine." The reindeer shouted before falling backward in his chair. It landed on the floor with a loud clatter and he rolled across the floor before smacking into the wall. "Are you okay?"

"Law, don't do that. You scared me," Chopper complained as he got up and rubbed his butt. "You said you're here for your medicine, right?" Law nodded. "Alright. Give me a moment."

Law agreed and sat on the bed. The reindeer picked up his chair and got back on it. After a minute, he hopped down before going over to him. Law accepted his medicine and took it without any problems. He was willing to take it because he didn't want either one of them to bother him. He had that problem already.

"Where's Luffy? I thought he would be with you." The way he said the other's name made Law think he was jealous of Luffy. That wasn't good. From what he was told by Chopper, two Alphas will try to kill each other over an Omega. That made him wary of them.

"I told him to wait outside." He handed the small cup back to him. "I said it wouldn't take me long and got him to stay on the deck. Plus, he's sticking a little too close to me and it's making me uncomfortable." He didn't want to mention that his mind was starting to stray in a weird area.

In his mind, something was wanting one of the two to help him out so that the heat would be gone quicker. The bad thing about that was that it wanted him to... mate... with one or the other. That was something Law wouldn't say to anyone. Not even Bepo. And he told Bepo almost everything.

"I see." Chopper looked nervous about something.

"Do you have something to say, Tony-ya?" He was curious as to what was wrong with the other. He guessed that he didn't want to say something to him but wanted to at the same time.

"Do... Do you mind if I..." Chopper's face was turning a dark shade of red as he fiddled with his hooves. Law was confused with his actions. He didn't understand what was making him so nervous.

"Do I mind if you what?"

"Um..." The reindeer seemed very uneasy about what he wanted to ask. Law knew he would be but not this nervous about it. "Can I... Can I... s-sn-sniff you?"

Law, slowly, blinked a few times. He was trying to process what the reindeer had just asked him. Chopper just, nervously, shuffled from foot to foot as he waited for Law to answer him. "Did... Did you just ask to... smell me?" was what came out of his mouth.

"Y-Yes. Do... Do you mind?"

"Um..." Law's face turned dark red at the implications that meant for him. "I... I guess I don't mind." He didn't really know how to answer that question.

Chopper smiled up at him as he crawled into his lap. "I'm not going to do anything. I just want to sniff you for a bit, okay? So, don't worry about me attacking you." Law nodded even though he was a little uncomfortable with the situation he was now in.

After a minute or so, Chopper situated himself in his lap. He was about to ask him something when a nose was planted into the crook of his neck on the right side. It made him freeze up. There was an urge in him that told him to relax and let it happen, but there was also a part of him that said he was putting himself in a dangerous situation.

Soon enough, he could hear the reindeer breathing in his scent. He shuddered at the feeling of his breath ghosting over his skin when he breathed out. "Law, you smell nice even though your heat's under control." Law nodded. He had squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip.

At the moment, he was trying to keep from whining at having the younger man so close to him. His tail was flicking wildly behind him and his ears were flat against his head. He had his hands gripping the bed tightly at the feeling of the other pushing further into his neck. It was like he was trying to get as close to his skin as he could to get more of his scent.

Suddenly, he heard Luffy's voice down the hall. "Torao, is everything okay?" he called.

"T-Tony-y-ya..." His breath was labored from the effort to keep in his whines, gasps, and probably moans. "We... We need to st-stop," he informed him. Law removed his hands from the bed and grabbed onto Chopper. "Please..."

"Torao, I'm coming to check on you," Luffy said. 

"Tony-ya... St-Stop," he almost begged him. There was a chance that Luffy would start a fight with his crewmate if he saw what was happening between them.

Chopper seemed to get the hint and took in one last breath before backing off from his neck. "Sorry. I got carried away." He hopped off his lap and Law tried to regain his composure before Luffy came into the room.

When the door opened up, Law was sitting normally after he calmed down. "What's taking so long?" the other Captain asked.

"I was just checking his vitals to make sure he's still healthy," Chopper lied to him. Law knew that the only reason Chopper was lying was because he was jealous. They seemed to have that in common at the moment. Both Luffy and Chopper were jealous of each other because of him.

Chopper was jealous that Luffy spent most of his time with Law. Luffy was jealous that Chopper got to spend time with Law and Law informed the young doctor of problems he was having. _I guess that it's something between them still being Alphas._

"Tony-ya, won't Straw Hat-ya's ears fall off a day after mine since his were put on the day after I got mine?" That was something he wanted to make sure he knew about. It was something he really wanted to know. 

"Yes. Since both of you have two weeks for them to fall off, you'll both have them around the same amount of time." Chopper moved some bottles around on the desk. "Yours will most likely fall off tomorrow and Luffy's will fall off the day after tomorrow."

Luffy nodded. He was being unusually quiet at the moment. "I'm still worried though."

"Why? You'll be getting rid of them tomorrow, right?" Luffy asked. He sounded confused about why he was worried.

Because the girls have more of those ears," he informed him. "I'm very worried about what they have them for now."

Luffy smiled at him. "Just don't think about it. It's probably nothing." Law nodded. But deep down, he knew that something wasn't right. There had to be a reason that they had more of those ears.

Getting up, Law thanked Chopper before leaving with Luffy in tow. For the time being, Law and Luffy just relaxed on the deck. Luffy sat way too close to him again and he had to push him away once again. The girls were glancing at them and talking between themselves.

 _I have a really bad feeling about that._ Law kept an eye on them for the rest of the day. At dinner, he saw them smiling in his and Luffy's direction. It made him feel even more uncomfortable about what they were planning.

"Torao-kun, you're ears are falling off tomorrow, right?" Robin asked casually as they ate. He knew there was more to that.

"Yes. Tony-ya said that my two weeks will be up tomorrow," he answered. Nami whispered something to Robin and the woman covered her mouth as her shoulders shook. He knew that she was trying to hide her laugh.

Leaning over to Luffy, he got close to his human ear. He said his name quietly. "Huh?" Luffy asked quietly.

"I have an idea on how to get back at the girls," he said. "It's better than the last idea I had before."

"What is it?" Luffy took a bite of his meat as he waited for Law to tell him.

"Why don't we steal two pairs of ears from them and put them on the girls? That's our payback to them." He felt Luffy start to laugh quietly.

"Before they go to their room, we'll go steal two pairs and do it when they go to sleep tonight." Luffy agreed. "You distract them until I can get them. I'll come get you when I have them."

"Got it."

With that, their plan was in motion. Luffy was the distraction while Law went to steal them. It would be easy since he could use his power. After dinner, he told Luffy to distract them until he was done.

As Luffy walked up to the girls, Law snuck out and stood outside the girls' room. Making a Room, he switched himself with a pillow on their bed. "Now, I have to find where they put them." He sighed as he searched around the room. Everything he touched, he would put back as if he'd never been there in the first place.

After a bit, he finally found the box that held the ears. What shocked him was how many they had. _Why do they have so many ears?! What're they planning to do with this many ears?!_ In the box, there were at least a dozen or so pairs of ears. The thought of what they were probably planning made him shake his head. _I don't want to think about it._

Grabbing a pair of bear ears and a pair of cat ears, grinning, he slipped them into his pocket before putting the box back. He made another Room before sitting on the bed. Switching himself with the pillow again, he showed up on the deck.

He made sure that the ears were hidden by his shirt. law walked to the kitchen to find Nami fuming and Robin smiling. Luffy was telling them something about what happened on another island they visited.

"Straw Hat-ya," he called as he walked in. Luffy turned to him with a smile. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Nico-ya and Nami-ya." Luffy bound over to him with a large grin on his face. "We'll see you int he morning."

"Goodnight, Torao-kun/Law." They were giving him unnerving looks as they waved at them.

Not saying anything else, Law and Luffy went to his room. Almost as soon as Luffy got on the bed, he fell asleep. Law rolled his eyes. "I guess I don't need him for this part. I can do it on my own."

Sitting on the bed, Law waited for a few hours to make sure everyone else was asleep. When there wasn't movement on the ship, Law snuck out of his room and to the girls' room again. He had taken his shoes off to keep from making noise.

Getting to their door, he cracked it open to see if they were asleep. When he saw them in the bed, Law, cautiously, went in and up to the bed. Carefully as to not wake them up, he placed the bear ears on Robin and the cat ears on Nami.

Law smirked to himself. _Now she really is at CAT burglar._ Just as quietly as he entered the room, he left it. Going back to his room, he got in bed and turned off the light. He was exhausted and ready to get rid of the ears. But the way Nami and Robin looked at them worried him greatly.

Slowly, but surely, he fell asleep. No dreams came to him that night. It wasn't a problem. He would take dreamless sleep over nightmares any day. That was just how his mind worked. It was peaceful and made him happy

The next morning, Law opened his eyes before yawning. Sitting up, he stretched. Something slid down the pillow and touched his back. Reaching around his body, he picked up what it was. Once he had a grip on it, he pulled it from behind himself.

A smile rose to his face. "They came off. This is great," he said. Then he noticed something wasn't quite right. "What this feeling beside my heat?" Dropping the cat ears in his lap, Law reached up and touched the sides of his face. There was something keeping him from touching the skin of his cheeks.

 _What the..._ Quickly, he shot out of bed and ran over to the mirror. What he saw in the mirror pissed him off greatly and shocked him at the same time. _I knew they were planning something! I just fucking knew it! They want to see me suffer, don't they?!_

"NICO-YA! NAMI-YA! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" he shouted as loud as he could. He didn't care who heard him. He wanted to make sure the two women knew how furious he was with them.

**How did I do on this chapter? Please, let me know what you think of it. Also, can you guess what happened to him? Anyway, have a beautiful day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The inventor of the Internet regrets the URL setup.**

**2\. The Statue of Liberty used to be a lighthouse.**

**3\. Strawberries aren't berries.**

**4\. The U.S. treasury once printed $100,000 bills**


	14. Not Again

**Not Again**

Law was beyond pissed at the two women on the ship that claimed they were his friends. His shout of rage at them woke everyone up. He knew but didn't care at all, though. Law wanted to kill them or maim them. They put him back in the same situation he'd been in before.

Luffy was sitting up and rubbing his eyes as Law stomped out of the room. When he was on the grassy deck of the ship, he saw the girls smiling at him. As if they were waiting for him to be there. "You look so cute, Torao-kun," Robin commented as he stormed up to them.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?!" he roared at them.

"Nothing really," Nami answered. Her ears twitched at the loudness of his voice. "You do look really cute, though."

"What the hell did you do to me?!" He grabbed the ears, being careful not to pull on them nor grab too hard in his anger and frustration. "What did you put on me?!" Robin seemed amused at his outburst. It just pissed him off even more.

"It's the ears of an English Lop rabbit," the older woman answered. "I thought they'd look adorable on you." She smiled, innocently, at him. "I was right, wasn't I, Nami?" Robin turned to her crewmate.

"I have to agree with you, Robin. The ears make him look divine," Nami responded to her female crew member. She reached out and touched the ends of his ears. "They're so soft and look amazing on you."

For some reason, she started to rub the ends of his ears that she was holding on to. The action almost made Law freak out. His eyes widened at the attention she was giving them. The way Nami was rubbing them made him almost fall to his knees on the ground. It felt good, for some reason.

backing up from her, he got her to let them go. "Does he have a tail?" Robin asked. "I wonder what colour it is. Is it the same colour as his hair? Or different?"

Eyes going wide again, Law tried to look behind himself to see if he could find it. Turning around, he felt Nami grab the bottom of his shirt before pulling it up. "Nami-ya, what're you doing?"

"Look, Robin," she squealed in delight. Suddenly, he felt her touch it. Yes, he had a tail. "He's got such a cute tail. It's so fluffy and soft."

"N-Nami-ya, let... let go," he demanded. The feeling of her touching it made him feel weird. Almost the same way when Luffy had grabbed his tail on his birthday. "Pl-Please."

"It's like a cotton ball," Robin commented. "It's almost like mine. The differences are that his tail is a ball and black while mine's not and white."

Pulling away from them, Law turned to glare at them. "That wasn't funny." He was, now, furious that they were messing with him. He was already enraged that the girls would put him in the same exact situation he had to suffer through the first time.

"Come on. It isn't that bad." Nami smiled at him. "Now, you don't have to suffer alone. You got back at us."

"Yeah. But I didn't want this to happen again," Law retorted. "I did it to get back at you. Not for you two to do it back to me."

By that time, the rest of the crew was on the deck. Sanji looked ready to die from love at the sight of all three of them. Yes, all three. "Nami-swan! Robin-chawn! Law! You all look so beautiful and adorable!" he shouted, dancing where he was. Law felt weirded out that the guy would say something like that to him. He expected him to say it to the girls but not him.

Luffy, on the other hand, was staring at them with a perplexed expression. "What happened?" he asked as he pointed at Law. "How'd that happen?"

"Your crewmates," Law said through gritted teeth. He was still angry.

"That's really wasn't a good idea," Chopper informed the girls. "If he had a heat before, he might go back into it again." Law paled at the mention of his heat. That was one of the things he'd been looking forward to getting rid of along with the ears. "I don't know if Nami nor Robin might go into it or not, either. This is going to be a big problem.'

"No kidding." Law wanted to scream at them more. He didn't want to have another heat. If it came to that, he'd just lock himself in his room and not come out. "This is just great," he grumbled to himself.

After a bit, they were eating breakfast. Law stayed quiet the whole time. He was brooding because of the situation he found himself in. He wanted to attack the girls but knew better. The rest of the crew would retaliate if he did. Pretty much, he was stuck to just brooding.

When they were done with breakfast, Law and Luffy found themselves on the deck. They were sitting near the railing. Law just watched the waves of the ocean. He was trying to terms with this again. "Torao, are you okay?" Luffy asked after a bit.

"Yeah. I'm fine." He was pulling at the grass on the deck, trying to ignore the problem the girls put him back in.

"It isn't that bad." Law turned to glare at him. "I mean, you do look cute with those ears. I've never seen a rabbit with those ears before."

Face burning, he turned away from Luffy. "At least you lose your ears tomorrow." Luffy didn't say anything back to him. Law guessed that he didn't have anything to say back to counter his claim. The kid had nothing to complain about, either. He wouldn't have to worry about them anymore the next day.

Usopp walked up to them. "Law, your crew's on the snail for you. They want to talk to you."

Getting up, Law dusted himself off before going to the room that held the snail. He sat down before it. Law had trailed behind him and sat next to him in the room. Law picked up the speaker before talking. "Hello?"

"Captain, how are you?" It was Penguin.

"I'm fine. How are you guys?" He didn't want to tell them what's actually going on with him. It would just embarrass him, and they'd just worry over him.

"We wanted to let you know that we're headed your way. We have some things to give you before leaving again. Also, Bepo wants to see you." The mention of Bepo made his eyes widened with realization. _Oh, shit. That might not be a good idea. Fuck._ "You still there?"

"Yeah. That's fine. How long before you get here?"

"About three or four days. We started heading your way yesterday. The good thing is that you're not that far away from us."

"That's okay." There were a few voices on the line before another voice spoke up.

"Captain, we miss you," Bepo said. He sounded on the verge of tears. Law felt bad that his friend he'd known for eleven years was so upset that he was gone.

"It's okay. I miss you guys too." He felt Luffy move to sit behind him and wrapped his legs around him. Law didn't bother with him. "I can't wait to see you all again. Although, I might look a little different from the last time you saw me."

"What do you mean? Is everything alright? What happened?"

"I... I don't feel like talking about it right now. You'll see when you get here. We'll talk then."

"Okay." There was another discussion before Penguin got back on.

"We've gotta go. Stay safe and we'll see you in a few days."

"Alright. You guys need to be safe, too. You never know what could come up in the next couple of days." Penguin laughed before assuring him that they'd play it safe. Law agreed before they wished each other farewell and hung up.

"Why didn't you tell them what's going on now?" Luffy asked as they sat there.

"I don't want to worry them. They'd just rush here and probably damage something or get themselves hurt," Law replied. He sighed. "I don't want them to think something horrible happened or that I'm in danger."

"But nothing like that happened. You're not in danger, either."

"I know. But they'll think that way."

Getting up, he started walking with Luffy still attached to him. "Where're we going?" the other asked as he walked out onto the deck again. Law breathed in the fresh, salty air of the day. It soothed him and made him feel a little better about his situation.

"Outside. I just want to sit on the deck for a bit." Luffy didn't say anything as Law sat back down near the railing again. He pressed into Luffy as he relaxed.

"Torao, you're gonna make me fall backward."

"Then, move." Instead of doing that, Luffy just maneuvered them to where his back was against the railing and Law sitting against his chest.

"There. That's much better." Law sighed as he closed his eyes. Luffy was playing with his hair, touching his ears every so often. It was relaxing and helped Law forget most of his problems. For some reason, Luffy could be calm and not act like a child at times. It was different to Law and made him a little happy about it.

Soon enough, he fell asleep. He guessed that the quietness of the deck, the warmth of the sun, and Luffy's kind of excessive attention had lulled him to sleep. It was a nice day and he was comfortable.

...

_**Law held his jacket closed as he walked through the halls of the hospital. He was watching everyone, making sure they didn't realize what he was doing. His home was located inside the hospital because his family built it into the building.** _

_**Once he was in his home, he sighed in relief as he continued to hold his jacket closed. Not too tight but tight enough that it wouldn't accidentally open or drop what was there. Law was being very careful not to do either one of those. He was just trying to hide what he had. Listening, he tried to see if anyone was there at the time.** _

_**When he didn't hear anyone moving around, a smile made its way onto his face. As quickly as he could without hurting himself, Law rushed to his room before closing the door. He didn't want to tell his parents nor sister about what he found that day. They probably wouldn't mind but didn't want them to know just yet.** _

**_He scurried around the room before opening the wardrobe. Law made a small nest at the bottom before unbuttoning his jacket. "There. I hope this is good enough for you and the others," he said._ **

**_Suddenly, a cat popped its head out of his jacket. It meowed before jumping out and into the comfortable little nest that he made. Opening it all the way, he was careful when handling the three kittens. Only, one was very different from the rest._ **

**_One kitten was actually a baby bunny. He found it suckling with the other kittens. Placing them with the mother cat, she started licking them as they drank her milk. The mother even treated the bunny as one of her own. Since they were too young to open their eyes, she treated all of them the same._ **

**_Smiling, he petted her before hearing his sister yelling for him. "Law! Are you home yet?!" He thought it'd be a good idea to show his sister now rather than later._ ** _Maybe she could help me sneak some food in for her. **The thought made him smile again. His sister knew how to keep a secret.**_

_**"Lami! Come to my room!" he shouted back at her.** _

_**After a minute or so, he heard her small but loud footsteps. "Law, why're you in here?" she asked as she opened his door. He held a finger to his lips. "What?" Her voice was now a whisper.** _

_**"Come here," he said, keeping his voice down as well. His sister gave him a puzzled look before coming over. He watched her eyes widen with surprise and joy as she saw what was in the bottom of his wardrobe.** _

**_"Awww. They're so cute." Law knew that she was excited but trying to keep her voice down as he said to. "Wait. That one's a bunny," she pointed out, motioning to the black and white spotted baby bunny. The other kittens were either solid black or spotted with black, orange, and white. The mother was a calico._ **

**_"I know that already. I think its mother either abandoned it or it got lost," he explained. "I found it with her." He pointed to the mother. "She treats it like her own. I don't see the problem with it. It's as if she adopted it."_ **

**_"That's really sweet. I understand. It's too young to be left on its own and she has milk to spare," Lami said. She reached out and petted the mother. She leaned into her hand and even licked it. "I like them."_ **

**_"Don't let Mom and Dad know yet." Lami nodded in agreement. "I need help to get the mother food. Wanna help me with that?" Lami smiled and nodded, vigorously._ **

**_Law explained what they were going to do. He was going to ask their parents for money while Lami watched over them to make sure they didn't find out. After getting the money, he'd go buy some food for her before coming back to feed her._ **

**_With the plan in place, Law left to find their parents. He found their father in his office. "Dad," he called from the doorway. His father looked up from some papers with a big, kind smile on his face._ **

**_"Law, come in, come in." Law walked in, not bothering to close the door after himself. "What can I do for you? Do you know where Lami is?"_ **

**_"She's in the house right now." Law was a little nervous because he was worried that his father would ask why he needed the money. "Can I have some money?" he, finally asked after a minute or two of just standing there._ **

**_"Sure. How much do you need?"_ **

**_He thought for a second. One of his classmates told him about a cat she had. The girl explained that it cost about fifty beli to feed the cat. "About fifty or so."_ **

**_"Alright." His father motioned for him to come closer. As he walked over, his father pulled out his wallet. He took out a bill before handing it over. "I'll give you a little extra. Try to share with Lami, as well." Law accepted the bill before looking at it. It was a hundred._ **

**_"Thanks. I will." Law hugged his father before leaving._ **

**_"Have fun," his father called as he left. Law smiled._ ** _This is more than enough to get her food. Lami'll be happy to hear that._

**_Walking out of the hospital, he rushed to the nearest pet store. Once inside, he started to scan for cat food. As he looked around, a woman came up to him. "Law, is that you?" He turned around to see that it was the owner of the store. She'd been in the hospital a few days ago to get a check-up._ **

**_"Mrs. Yuno," he greeted with a smile. "It's nice to see you again. Are you doing okay?"_ **

**_"Yes. I'm doing just fine. Thank you for asking," she answered, returning the smile. "Is there something particular you're looking for?"_ **

**_"Um..." He didn't really want to tell her because he didn't want her to say anything to his parents._ **

**_Mrs. Yuno seemed to understand his nervousness. "Oh. Is it a secret?"_ **

**_"Sort of." Law looked up at her. "Don't tell Mom and Dad, okay?" he whispered._ **

**_She smiled at him before making the zipping motion over her mouth. "My lips are sealed. What is it that you need?"_ **

**_Glancing around, he was happy to see that the store was empty. Even though it was, he still spoke quietly to her. Just in case. "I found a mother cat with babies," he said. The woman's eyes widened. "We don't have food for her, so I need some cat food to feed her."_ **

**_"I see. Come with me." Law nodded as he followed her to a shelf in the back. The woman reached up and pulled down a bag that had a cat on it. The bag was pale green in colour. "This is the best cat food we have," she announced. They moved to the register. "I'll give it to you at a discount. It'll be twenty-five."_ **

**_Law handed her the hundred. Her smile never wavered as she handed him his bag and change. "Thank you so much."_ **

**_"You're welcome. Maybe you can show me them after a while." Law promised that he would. Mrs. Yuno waved at him as he left._ **

**_As quickly as he could, Law rushed home. He made sure no one saw the bag of cat food as he made it back to Lami without being stopped. She was crouched down, loving on the mother cat as the babies slept._ **

**_"I'm back," he declared in a soft voice. Lami looked up with a big smile, stopping her petting. "Mrs. Yuno got me the best cat food she had."_ **

**_"I'll go get a bowl," Lami offered. Law told her to get two: one for food and the other for water. "Okay. I'll be right back." He nodded as she dashed out of the room to get what they needed._ **

**_Crouching down, he petted the mother. She pushed into his hand. "We need to find a name for you," he said aloud to her. "Maybe Lami can help me with that."_ **

**_After ten minutes, his sister came back with a bowl filled with water and an empty one. "Here." She handed him the empty bowl before sitting the one filled with water beside the mother._ **

**_Law ripped the bag open before pouring some food into the bowl. Once that was done, he set it beside the other. The mother sniffed the air before getting up and going over to eat. The babies were still asleep._ **

**_Suddenly, their mother's voice spoke. "What're you two doing in here?" she asked._ **

**_Law felt Lami tense up along with him. They looked over to their mother. She was smiling as she stood in the doorway. Law glanced back into his wardrobe before looking back at her. "Nothing."_ **

**_Walking into the room, their mother looked curious. "Why do you have cat food?" Knowing it was inevitable, Law moved to show her their new friends. "Oh, my. They're so cute," she chuckled. "Where did you get them?"_ **

**_"Law found them," Lami said._ **

**_"Yeah. They're strays."_ **

**_"Hm. That one's different, though," she said, pointing to the bunny. Law went to explain what was going on but she just chuckled again. "It doesn't matter. I don't think she minds taking care of it." He smiled at her words. "I mean, it's only a baby that needs a mother."_ **

**_Soon enough, their father joined them after their mother told him about them. Law's father said that they could keep them until the babies could be separated from the mother. When that time came, they'd find them all good homes. Law agreed, knowing it was a great idea. But he was sad to know that they had to give them away in the end._ **

****...

The feeling of someone touching his ears awoke Law from his dream. It felt... strange, though. Waking up more, he realized what was being done to his ear and why it felt so weird. It made his eyes shoot open as the wet feeling continued.

Almost instantly, Law scrambled away from the weird, wet, warm, slimy feeling. He grabbed his left ear as he went. It had been uncomfortable because he knew what it was. And who had been doing it. Luffy had been the only one behind him when he fell asleep.

As he stared at Luffy, the guy's tongue was hanging out of his mouth. It was as if he was dazed when Law moved away from him as he had. Like he froze when he moved. Law still felt the wetness on the end of his left rabbit ear. Then, he remembered the feel of Luffy's tongue. It was almost burned into his mind.

Luffy's tongue was a mixture between smooth and rough. It wasn't overly wet like a normal dog's but still pretty wet. The problem was that Law had felt every taste bud that he had. That wasn't something he thought he'd ever remember.

"Wh-What?" he asked, rubbing his ear. Luffy's eyes were filled with a strange emotion for the moment. Then, it hit him. _Oh, no. This might not be good._ "St-Straw Hat-ya?"

"You taste good," he said, finally moving. Luffy licked his lips.

"Umm..." Law didn't know how to react to that. _This doesn't look good. Someone? Anyone? Come step in,_ he begged in his mind. To be honest, he didn't know how this would play out. Not with the lust, and what he guessed was love, so obvious and burning in his eyes.

**I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating in a while. Please, forgive me. I've been working with some things. Don't worry. Everything's okay. Anyway, I hope you all like this new addition. Please, let me know what you think. Have a fantabulous day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Santa Claus was issued a pilot's license from the U.S. government in 1927. They also gave him airway maps and promised to keep the runway lights on.**

**2\. When you exercise, the burned fat metabolizes to become carbon dioxide, water, and energy. Meaning: you exhale the fat you lose.**

**3\. The word "velociraptor" comes from the Latin words "velox" which means swift, and "raptor" which means robber. Literally - speedy robber!**

**4\. The largest stadium in the world is the Rungrado 1st of May Stadium in North Korea. It can hold up to 114,000 spectators. It covers 51 acres and is 197 feet tall.**

**P.S. - Baby bunnies/rabbits are called kittens. I didn't know that until I looked it up. Hope you enjoy this information.**


	15. Another Blowjob Session and More of a Problem

**Another Blowjob Session and More of a Problem**

Law didn't know how to feel or even respond to Luffy's comment about his taste. The guy looked ready to pounce on him at any moment. Even his tail was wagging, fiercely, behind him. Law just stared at him for the time being.

One of the problems with what Luffy was doing was that it was broad daylight on the deck of the ship and he was acting like this. Another problem was that you could see the very obvious erection in his shorts. Law didn't know what possessed Luffy to even lick his ears or even get hard in the first place. Of course, Luffy gave him a blowjob before. But this was Luffy now, not him.

"Torao, you taste good," the younger man repeated.

"Wh-Why... Why were you licking my ear?" Law asked. He wanted to know the reason for doing such a thing to him.

"You smelled good and your ears are really soft. I wanted to see if you tasted good too," Luffy admitted. A light shade of red dusted his cheeks and across his nose. "Why do you taste good?"

"I don't know. I haven't done anything." Law backed up a bit more until they had about three feet between them. "Straw Hat-ya, how long... how long were you l-licking my ear for?" He was not okay with what he did. 

Luffy shrugged. "I don't know. A few minutes maybe. I wasn't paying attention."

"O...kay. How long were you messing with my ear for?" That was another question he wanted him to answer. He watched as the red on his face got darker. _What's with that reaction? What's going on?_

"A few minutes after you fell asleep," he answered. Law was shocked about it. "You've been asleep for two hours." Now, he looked him right in the eyes. "When I touched it, you started making weird noises."

"Wha...?" 

"Then, I started to get hard. The more noises you made, the more it made me hard." Law was at a loss for words now. "Can you help me with it?"

Taking the time, he looked around. The other's didn't seem to notice what was going on between the two of them. They were doing other things, not paying either of them attention. Putting his own attention back on Luffy, he almost fell backward and held in a scream.

The younger Captain was right in his face, giving him puppy-dog eyes. "Please? It's starting to get painful. Can you do what I did for you?" he begged. It was Law's turn to go beet red. _Is he asking me to...?_ He couldn't finish that thought.

Thinking about his options, Law gave off a big, defeated sigh. "Fine. But we're going back to the room. I'm not doing it out here in front of everyone." Luffy smiled before standing up. He held out his hand, helping Law to his feet.

Once they were on their feet, Luffy, quickly, guided him back to his room. Law was almost shocked at how fact the other was going. With a boner between his legs, the man was moving at a pretty rushed speed.

_I guess it's really bothering him. I won't put it past him. It hurts like hell when I had my heat. My erection wouldn't go down and it hurt a lot because nothing could make it feel any better without my medicine. I guess it's similar to what he's feeling right now._

In the room, Luffy let him go, so Law shut and locked the door. When he turned around, Law stopped dead in his tracks. He found the other sitting on the bed, hand rubbing between his legs. Law's face heated up again as he watched him. It was fascinating to him for some reason.

Luffy had his eyes closed as he sat on the edge of the bed, head slightly tilted back. His right hand was rubbing against his bulge in his pants. He had his legs partially spread, probably because it was helping him. Law couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen the man look like that.

"St-Straw Hat-ya?" Law asked in a low voice as he moved closer to him. His tail was twitching a little behind him. He could feel it since it was closer to his body than his cat tail had been.

The man opened his eyes to look at him. His tail was wagging like crazy behind him back. His ears were up. Even though his animal parts seemed to be on alert, Luffy, on the other hand, seemed to be relaxed if a bit impatient.

"Torao..." He continued to rub himself through his pants. "Please." Law sucked in a breath at the needy, lustful plea from him.

"Alright." He moved to be in front of him. "Get on the bed more." Law wasn't going to kneel on the floor to do it.

Luffy, without any further coaxing, moved to sit against the headboard. Law crawled on the bed. When he was close to him, he made Luffy open his legs up. The guy didn't resist him and allowed him to do what he was. Law guessed that it was because he wanted his help so badly.

"Now, I have some ground rules before I start this, okay?" Luffy nodded, still looking impatient. "One: you can put your hands in my hair, but don't pull nor push my head. Two: don't try to push into my mouth. I'll hold your waist down if you try that. And lastly: try not to be too loud. I don't want the others to try to barge in on us. Are those easy to follow?"

"Yes. Just please... it really hurts." Law nodded before laying on his stomach, face hovering over the other's crotch. He pushed Luffy's hand away so he could work.

Unbuttoning and unzipping the shorts, he heard the sigh that Luffy gave off. He knew it was better because some of the pressure was gone. After a moment, he slipped his hand into the pants before going into his underwear.

As soon as he came into contact with the burning, hard organ, he heard Luffy suck in a breath. Wrapping his hand around it, Law pulled it free fro his clothes. He sat there, just staring at it for a moment. Mostly, he was trying to come to terms with what he was doing for the other.

When that was done, he focused back on what he was doing. Looking at the organ, he began to study it. It was an angry red with veins over parts of it. It was hot and hard for sure. Law was sure that it was something he'd never thought he'd see.

"Torao..." Luffy's whine made him remember what he was doing, he looked up at the other's face before sticking his tongue out. Moving closer, he licked the tip. "Fwaahhh!" Law almost pulled back at the sound.

Choosing to ignore the sound, Law kicked the tip again. Luffy made another noise. After licking the tip a few times, he went down the side. Luffy made more noises that sounded like he was trying to hold back his voice.

When he came back up the second time from licking down to the base, he took the head into his mouth. "T-T-Torao!" Luffy almost screamed. This time, a hand gripped his hair. It wasn't hurting him, but it was a tight grip. He was thankful that Luffy was being careful of his ears.

Swirling his tongue around the head, Law made sure to also run it over the slit. Law decided to see how far he could take Luffy into his mouth. The more the took into his mouth, the more vocal Luffy was being. He understood Luffy knew how it felt.

Soon enough, he was almost to the base of Luffy's dick. When it hit the back of his throat, he noticed that he couldn't fit the last inch into his mouth. If he put any more in, he was going to start choking. Thinking about it, he decided to see what sucking would do. He hollowed out his cheeks to see what it'd do.

"UWAAHHH!" The grip tightened even more in his hair, still not hurting, though. "T-Torao!" Law licked as he sucked. The other seemed to enjoy it. Looking up, he decided to see how Luffy was reacting to his actions.

Luffy's head was thrown backward, so he couldn't see his face properly. But he could see that it was a deeper shade of red. Sweat was glistening on his skin and his mouth was open with his tongue hanging out. The tail was still wagging, vigorously, behind him. It was an interesting sight to behold.

Continuing with his task, Law was a little uneasy about the noises he was making. The slurping and sucking sounds he was making were a little much, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop it because there was no way to do that.

Suddenly, Luffy's hand that was in his hair let it go grabbing his right ear. It almost made him stop but knew better than to do that. He could taste pre-cum. It was salty. To be honest, it wasn't that bed. Law didn't mind the taste.

Then, he felt the other's tongue on the end of his ear again. He had to hold back a moan at the feeling. For some reason, the ends of his ears were very sensitive and an erogenous zone for him. It was bad enough that he almost bit down on Luffy before it was so intense for him.

Pulling back, he wanted to know what Luffy was doing. As soon as Luffy slipped out of his mouth, a moan escaped him. "S-St-Straw H-Hat-ya? Wh-What're you... d-doing?" he asked, trying to keep his voice in this time.

Luffy didn't answer and just continued to lick and suck on his ear. Law bit his lip as his hand still held the other's dick up. "Torao, please, continued," Luffy voiced as he stopped long enough to say that.

Nodding, Law put the penis back in his mouth as Luffy went back to his ear. He couldn't help the moan he let out while the other did that. It seemed that his moans were affecting Luffy as well because he would moan around his ear, sending very satisfying vibration through his ear. Law never knew that his ears would be able to get him off.

That's when he noticed that he had a raging boner. Knowing there was no way around it now, Law reached down and started to palm his erection through his pants while still working on Luffy. The guy didn't seem to notice so he guessed that was good.

Law couldn't figure out what to focus on more: his own cock, Luffy's, or his ear. All of them were different sensations. Luffy's dick skin was soft to the touch but still ribbed in veins, his tongue was slightly rough and very wet, and his penis was feeling good from his rubbing against it. That's why it was hard to focus.

After a bit, Luffy started shaking and his mouth would stop for a second before he started up again. Law knew he was close because of how he was acting. That was a good sign. But Law was getting close, too. The sensations that were assaulting him were getting to be too much. Even his hand started moving faster.

"T-Torao... I'm... I'm gonna..." Luffy moaned, taking his mouth away long enough to say that.

Getting even more forceful with his mouth, Law knew he was going to get him there faster by doing that. Luffy moaned around his ear again, sending more jolts of pleasure through his body. It made Law moan around the other's dick again.

After a few minutes, Luffy released his ear before grunting a few times. The good thing was that Luffy never tried to hump into his mouth nor force him down. But he was still unsure if he would keep that promise. The hand that wasn't holding his ear found its way onto his head. Law ignored it for the time being.

"Torao..." Luffy moaned, rubbing his ear now. It still sent the same kind of pleasure as the licking and sucking had. Law was almost there. He knew Luffy wasn't far away, either. Then, the hand in his hair shoved his head down. Law almost flipped out because it was so sudden, and it slammed into the back of his throat, almost choking him.

The dick in his mouth pulsed before Luffy came into the mouth, shouting, "LAW!", in the process. The feeling of it going down his throat made Law cum. He swallowed it as it filled his mouth. Luffy continued to hold his head down until he was done.

As soon as Luffy's head was removed, Law pulled off with a wet, obscene pop. Swallowing what was left in his mouth, he tried to regain his breath. He sat up, staring at Luffy. The guy was relaxing against the headboard, gasping, Law was in the same kind of position but continued to sit in front of him.

When he was close to being okay, Law narrowed his eyes at the other. "You broke one of my rules," he accused. Luffy looked at him.

"S-Sorry," was his only answer as he smiled. It was a nervous and tired smile.

"Don't ever do it again. I'll slice you up." Luffy's face took on a look of shock mixed with happiness.

"We're going to do it again?"

That's when he realized the words that he said. "Maybe. We'll see about it." Luffy grinned before leaning up and kissing him. It was a small peck on the lips before he was wrapped in a hug.

"That was great." Law's face heated up and he shifted. That's when he remembered about his underwear. The wet, slimy, sticky feeling in his clothes made him cringe.

"Let me go. I need to change my pants." Luffy didn't ask any questions and just did as he was told. Law got up before changing his pants and underwear. He could tell that Luffy was watching him. Law didn't mind and just did what he had to.

A knock on the door made both of them jump. "Torao-san. Luffy-san. Dinner's ready." Law's stomach growled at the mention fo that.

"We're coming," Luffy replied. He got up before grabbing Law's arm. He allowed him to lead him to the kitchen.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Nobody asked them when they went earlier or even what they did. That was a good thing. Law didn't want Luffy to say anything yet and he damn sure wasn't going to do it himself. Ever. He didn't want to start anything.

For dinner, Robin and Nami were each having a fish. Nami's was grilled while Robin's looked baked. He wondered if they, specifically, asked for them that way. Law ate the rest of what Sanji cooked. It seemed that chicken and dumplings was dinner for the night.

When they went to bed, Law felt as if something was going to happen. He had this nagging feeling that the next day was going to be a really big problem. _I don't like this feeling. Maybe it'll go away. I really hope it does._

It took him a very short time to go to sleep that night. He guessed it was because of what he did earlier with Luffy. It took the younger man an even shorter time to fall asleep. That feeling didn't go away and he was very worried about it.

...

A searing, all too familiar heat awoke Law from his dreams. _Oh, no. Not this again! Why?! This fucking sucks!_ His eyes shot open as he sat up. His body was on fire and he was shaking. _I fucking knew something was going to happen! Fuck my life!_

Reaching over, he cut the light on. Turning over to Luffy, he started to shake him. "St-Straw Hat-y-ya..." He shivered. The heat was making him feel lightheaded now. "Straw H-Hat-ya, pl-please, wake... wake up."

A pair of ears slid down between them. He almost let out a sigh of relief, knowing his heat wouldn't bother the man now. That thought was quickly shattered and out the window when Luffy turned over. "Torao? What's wrong?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm... I'm going to fu-fucking kill... kill th-them," Law forced out. On Luffy's head were now another pair of dog ears. These were Doberman ears this time, though.

"What's going on?" Then, he watched Luffy sniff the air. "Torao, that sweet smell's back. What's happening?'

"I"m ha-having a h-heat again," Law replied. He threw the blankets off him before trying to stand. Law had to use the bed to keep himself up. "Y-You have e-ears... a-again."

"What?" Now, the other was wide awake. Law watched him reach up and touch the ears. "What the hell?!" Luffy grabbed them before pulling them a little. "Why?!"

"N-Nami-ya and N-Nico-y-ya."

"Are you kidding me?!" 

Law watched as Luffy got up before storming out of the room. He guessed that his anger overruled the scent coming from Law. "This... is just f-fucking gr-great," he mumbled.

"Torao! I have the medication!" He smiled at hearing the smaller, younger doctor's voice. _At least I can count on him to help me. I bet Straw Hat-ya informed him about my heat._

When he entered, Chopper was followed by the girls and Luffy. "My. That's a very nice scent you're giving off, Torao-kun," Robin said with a smile. Law felt uneasy about it.

"I agree. Very intoxicating."

Law paled at their comments. Now, he was in a room full of Alphas. _Oh, shit. This isn't looking good for me. I hope Tony-ya can keep them at bay while the medicine kicks in. Can my life get any worse than it is now?_

**Is this chapter good? Please, let me know. I like the idea of a dog Luffy. Just wait until they mate. Luffy's knot might be a problem, though. Anyway, have a wonderful day and I love you all very, very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Abraham Lincoln loved cats and once let one eat from the table during a formal White House dinner.**

**2\. The Canadian government isn't sure when Canada became a sovereign state. Its Supreme Court ruled that sovereignty occurred sometime between 1919 and 1931.**

**3\. On April 1st, 2005, NASA pulled an April Fool's prank telling the world that they found water on Mars.**

**4\. There's a town in the Oklahoma panhandle named "Hooker" and its slogan is "it's a location, not a vocation".**


	16. Information Given

**Information Given**

He was definitely not okay with the situation he found himself in. Law had locked himself away in his room. Alone. Nami, Chopper, Robin, and Luffy were all Alphas. It scared him because he didn't know if they'd attack him or not because of his heat. At least Chopper was trying to help him out by keeping the others at a distance.

Though, he was a little upset when he even did it for Luffy. That thought had made his face heat up. _Why am I upset about Straw Hat-ya being held back from me? What's wrong with me? But I do remember that he didn't attack me when I was having my heat before._ Then, he remembered the blowjob he got from him. His face heated up even more at the memory. _Th-That... That doesn't count. He didn't really attack me. Straw Hat-ya only did that. Nothing else happened._

Right now, he was sitting against the door to his room. Plus, breakfast was probably ready by then. Getting up, he unlocked the door before opening it. As soon as it was opened, he heard something thud right next to his feet.

A grunt sounded just as it happened. Looking down to see what it was, he was very surprised to find Luffy there. "Torao, are you okay now?" the younger man asked as he continued to lay on the ground. "I was waiting for you to come out. Chopper told us not to bother you. I didn't."

What had surprised and shocked Law the most about it was that he hadn't noticed, nor had he heard him on the other side of the door. The guy hadn't made a single sound while he'd been sitting there. That wasn't something Luffy was known for. That's why it was out of the ordinary to him.

"Yes. I'm good now. Is breakfast ready yet?" Law decided not to question him about why he waited for him outside his room. That wasn't something he cared to know, to be honest.

"Yeah. Sanji said that we'd wait for you to come out of your room to eat. I think he wants you to eat with us." Law nodded. _Well, that's nice of him._ Luffy got up and walked to the kitchen with him. The man talked about what they'd do that day after breakfast. Law was trying not to think about his heat.

_I'll have to see Tony-ya after lunch for my second dose. Then after dinner for my last one for the day. This is just as annoying as the first time. The worst part, though, is that rabbits are in heat all year around. Gods, please, help me out of this situation._

When they arrived at the kitchen, Robin and Nami's eyes almost immediately turned to him. He could feel their gazes burning holes into him. Law tried to ignore them as he sat next to Luffy. The only reason they were looking at him like that was because of his heat. That was an issue he had to deal with for the time being.

After everyone was seated at the table, Sanji served breakfast. Law's mouth watered at the sight of all the food on the table. Most of it was vegetables, but there was some meat as well. Law got his helping of the food, eyeing Luffy as he piled his plate high with meat and a few vegetables here and there.

As they ate, Sanji decided to ask him a question. "Law, your crew is coming to visit for a bit, right?" Law finished his mouthful of food before answering him.

"Yes. They have some things for me. Plus, they just want to see how I'm doing." Law picked up more food on his fork. "I don't see a problem with it. I'm their Captain, after all. They're worried about me."

"I see." Law felt as if there was something else he wanted to say but wasn't.

"Is there something else you wanted to know, Black Leg-ya?" Law inquired. He knew he had something to add to what he said to him. It wasn't hard to tell because he'd been with them for a while. You pick up things like that from them.

Sanji was quiet for a bit. He just continued to smoke his cigarette as he stared at him. Law waited patiently for the guy to tell him what was on his mind. "You're having a heat, right?" he, finally, asked. Law slowly nodded as he ate more of his food. "Is Bepo an Alpha too?" He almost spat his food across the table and them at the question he was given.

Instead, he swallowed his food before he replied. "Y-Yes. Bepo's an Alpha. He told me about it once or twice since we've been traveling together. Why're you asking me about that, by the way? Is there something wrong with it?" Law was tense because of the conversation. He didn't feel comfortable about where this was going.

"Robin, Luffy, Nami, and Chopper are Alphas as well, am I right?" Usopp commented. Law looked at him with wide eyes.

"Y-Yes."

"So, we have a problem then, right?" Law understood where Luffy's crew was coming from. They were worried that there'd be a fight between all five of them. It was a concern that they had since he was an Omega.

"Nothing should happen. Bepo won't fight them and as long as I take my medicine, nothing will happen. So, don't worry about that. If a situation like that does occur, which I highly doubt it will, I'll figure something out." Law was trying to reassure them but even his own words didn't make him feel any better about it.

The crew gave him skeptical looks but didn't press him any further about it. He was thankful for that. The rest of breakfast went about pretty normally. Although, the girls kept staring at him. Law would catch them staring every so often, making him feel a little creeped out and self-conscious. Luffy just moved closer to him. He couldn't tell if the guy saw them or realized what was going on.

After breakfast, Sanji asked Law to help him wash the dishes. He saw Luffy, Nami, and Robin all get a little disappointed. Chopper was already gone by then. Law was worried when the girls got that way too. "But I wanted to have some fun with him," Luffy whined. He was hanging off of Law's arm. 

"We'll be done soon. Just go find something else to do right now," Sanji retorted. Luffy stuck his tongue out at him. "Why you little..."

"Straw Hat-ya, I'll be out as soon as we're done. Go see if Nose-ya or Tony-ya want to do something for the time being. I promise, I'll be done soon," Law interrupted. Luffy started to pout. He thought it was cute because his ears went down and his bottom lip poked out as he did so, but he chose to keep that to himself.

"Fine. I'll be on the deck with Usopp. We're going to go fishing until you're done," Luffy said with a defeated sounding voice. He let Law go before going outside. The women lingered for a moment longer before leaving as well.

Law sighed as he went to stand next to Sanji. The cook was washing while Law was rinsing and drying the dishes. He didn't mind doing that. It was just what Sanji made him do. After a moment or so of them not saying anything, the younger man started talking to him.

"I know it's not your fault that you're like this, but I don't like it," he said out of the blue. That statement made Law look over at him.

"What do you mean? I don't like it either."

"The way Nami and Robin look at you gets on my nerves. I know they're the ones that did this, but I can't help but be jealous of you." Law knew where he was coming from. Sanji had an interest in both women of the crew.

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't like the looks they're giving me either. They make me uncomfortable and I wish they wouldn't look at me like that." He was trying to make the situation a little better. "Also, I can't help that I'm in heat. They're the ones that came into the room and happened to smell my scent."

"I know that already. As I said before, I know it isn't your fault. That's why I'm not getting angry at you. I'm trying to come to terms with it." Law nodded. "Just... promise me you won't try to be alone with either one of them. I know you might not try anything, but I don't know about them."

"So, you're not worried about me seducing them. You're worried that they'll attack me." He watched as Sanji's face turn bright red. "I see. I appreciate your concern for me, but I'm not interested in them like that. If it comes to that, I'll try my hardest to get away from them. Trust me."

"And then there's Luffy. I've seen you go off with him. Are you two together or something?" It was Law's turn to turn a dark shade of red and stop what he was doing. That got the cook to look over at him. "Am I right?"

"N-No. We aren't a couple." _At least, I don't think we are right now._ "You're just imagining things."

"Oh. So yesterday on the deck wasn't anything? Just my imagination?" Law almost dropped the bowl he'd been drying off. He turned his attention back on Sanji. _No. There's... There's no way he saw us. That can't be true._

"Wh-What?" 

"Just because the others weren't paying attention doesn't mean I wasn't," Sanji started. "I went to see if Robin and Nami wanted something to drink. Before I even left the kitchen, I looked out the window. That's when I saw you and Luffy. I just watched until you two left. Nobody else saw both of you."

"Don't tell them either," Law warned. There was an underlying threat in it. He didn't know what his and Luffy's relationship was at the moment. His normal side was still trying to figure it out. But the animal side wanted Luffy as his Alpha to get the heat to stop already. So, he was at a loss for what they were. "I don't know. I'll get back to you when I figure it out."

"I'll make a cake when you decide. To celebrate our Captain finding someone he likes. Cause Luffy seems to like you a lot as it is."

"How do you know that? Has he said something to you?" 

"No. Luffy doesn't need to say anything to be understood. For us, we've been around him for so long tha we can tell his emotions just by his expressions and actions. Luffy is so easy to read. From the way he acts with you to having to be close to you when you're around, it's not hard to tell. But that's just my opinion. I don't really know, though." Law raised an eyebrow at him. 'It's just something you can piece together."

"So, you're just speculating. You haven't really confirmed it," Law accused him.

"You're kind of right. But Luffy's never been this close with another person. Not even us. He's taken a liking to you. I'm all onboard for him to get with you," Sanji admitted.

"Are you saying you'd help us get together?" Law questioned him. That sounded like he was willing to do things to get both Captains together as a couple. "Am I hearing you correctly?"

"Yes. We all are willing to do it. If the others find out, I bet they'll try to help."

"No thank you. I'm fine with how things are going right now." _Not to mention that we've already given each other blowjobs. I think our relationship is okay for now. It's up to him and me if we want to make it more than what we are now._

"Fine. Since you have to be like that, we'll stay out of it, for now." There was more to that. But Law didn't feel like bothering him about it. He just sighed and helped Sanji finish the dishes. Once they were done, Law left the kitchen to go find Luffy.

Before he could even look around for him, he was pushed into the wall next to the door. Law grunted at the impact as he looked down to see who'd done it. He wasn't too surprised to find Nami standing before him. Robin wasn't with her, though.

"Nami-ya, what's wrong?" One arm was against his chest while the other was still holding his own arm. She didn't say anything at first. Then, she leaned up and planted her nose right in the crook of his neck. Law froze up at the feeling of her being so close to him. "N-Nami-y-ya, st-stop..." he almost begged her.

The closer her nose got to his skin, the more he felt the need to give off a whine. Law bit his lip to keep it in. He didn't want to let out that noise. It'd, probably, bring Luffy, Chopper, and Robin over to them. Then, there would definitely be a fight between them.

Nami kept sniffing him, getting closer and closer to him. On instinct, Law moved his head to the side so she could get better access to his neck. "Law, you smell so sweet and good. I can't believe you smelled this great before." Law whimpered a little as he felt her nose touch his skin.

"N-Nami-ya, pl-please, stop..." You could hear the desperation in his voice. Whenever an Alpha was too close to him, he became submissive and couldn't fight back that much. "Please, St-Straw Hat-ya is waiting f-for m-me."

That seemed to snap the woman out of what she'd been doing. She hesitated before backing off from him. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." He saw the pink dusting her cheeks. Nami was embarrassed by what she'd done.

"Don't worry about it." He looked around the deck, trying to forget what just happened. 'Where is Straw Hat-ya, by the way?" He hoped he wasn't too far away. His legs felt weak.

"I think he went to the back of the ship with Usopp to fish," she answered. Law was a little creeped out at how fast she could go back to normal. Even her tail was moving at a slow pace. "Tell them not to make too much noise. I'm going to take a nap with Robin on the deck."

"Got it. Have a nice nap." She thanked him before walking off. He stared at her for a second before turning around to go find the younger Captain. _I hope he isn't worried about why I was taking so long._

Getting to the back of the ship, he wasn't ready for when Luffy came running up to him and tackled him. It sent him sprawling on his back. He groaned from the pain of colliding with the deck. "Straw Hat-ya, what was that for?" Law growled out as he sat up a little.

Luffy's arms were wrapped around his waist while his legs were in between his and his face was buried in his chest. It was odd to him because the other wasn't saying anything at the moment. He looked up at Usopp. The guy looked nervous and a little sorry. _What's he sorry for? What'd he do?_

"What's going on? Straw Hat-ya, what're you doing?" He tried to pry the other off of him. That didn't do anything.

"Torao, are we a couple?" Luffy questioned as he lifted his head to look up at him.

"Huh? Why're you asking me that?"

"Because Usopp said tha we're a couple because what we did for each other is what couples do," he explained. Law's eyes widened as he stared at the other man. Usopp looked ready to melt away into the deck.

"Nose-ya, how much did he tell you?" Law was concerned that Luffy would tell the rest of the crew.

"Um..." The sniper looked as if he wanted to disappear or was searching for a way out of the situation he found himself in. Law raised an eyebrow. "H-He... He told me everything. A-About how you two gave each other... bl-blow... blowjobs... and everything else." Law's jaw dropped. _Wha... What the hell, Straw Hat-ya?! Why did you go and do that?!_

"So, are we a couple?" Luffy asked once again.

**New chapter. Is it good? Hope it is. Please, have a great day. I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The name for a collective group of rhinoceroses is called a crash.**

**2\. Because of the Electoral College, a presidential candidate can win with only 23% of the popular vote.**

**3\. There was a snail glued to a specimen card in the British Museum mid-1800s. It spent four years glued there before scientists realized it was still alive.**

**4\. August 21st is Senior Citizen's Day - a day to honor the older generation.**


	17. Explaining Couples

**Explaining Couples**

"Are we a couple?" Luffy asked once again. Law could only look down at the younger man with wide eyes and a dropped jaw as he tried to figure out what possessed him to tell Usopp all that he had. _That's not something you normally or if ever talk about with your friends! What the hell, Straw Hat-ya?!_

"I... I don't... I don't really know," Law answered. He really didn't. If Usopp thought they were a couple from what Luffy told him they've done together, then that was just his thought. But Law didn't know if he'd call them a couple or not at the time.

Usopp looked very nervous as he stood a few feet away from them. "Well, I'm... I'm going to... to see what the others are doing," he sputtered out before trying to rush past them. Narrowing his eyes, Law shot a hand out and grabbed Usopp by the leg of his pants before he could get too far away. It made the guy yelp.

"I'm going to have a talk with you later," he ground out in a low, menacing tone. "You WILL listen to me. Am I understood?" He held Luffy with one arm and Usopp with the other.

He heard him swallow. "Y-Yes. I... I un-understand," Usopp replied in a terrified tone. Law nodded before letting him go. Usopp rushed off. It was as if he was being chased by a hungry beast that hadn't eaten in days by how fast he ran away.

Turning his attention back to Luffy, Law saw that the younger Captain looked upset. "What?" he questioned, not understanding what was wrong with Luffy. _Did I say something wrong? Did I do something to upset him?  
_

"What do you mean you don't know? Usopp said that's what couples do. So, since we did those things together, we're a couple, right?" Law understood where Luffy was coming from. Those things did make people couples. But they also made them known as fuck buddies. The only difference between the two is the addition of emotions.

"For two people to be considered a couple and doing those things involves emotions. The two have to love each other for them to be considered a couple," Law blurted out as he stayed on the ground with the other. It was the first thing he could think of to say. He hoped it didn't upset Luffy any further than he already was.

"Emotions? Love?" Luffy cocked his head to the side. Law hoped that he hadn't messed with his brain too much. The guy looked to be thinking about what he said at the moment. The anger seemed to be gone for now.

"Yeah. Those two things are what make a couple. You have to have those two things. But not just any type of love. It has to be romantic love. Not the kind you have toward your friends or family," he explained it more. He knew it was simple to understand even for the younger one. Luffy wasn't a brainless as he appeared.

Then, he saw Luffy give him a big smile. "But Ido love you like that. I like you more than my friends," he said. "There's a weird feeling in my stomach only when you're around. So, does that count?"

Staring at the guy with wide eyes as if the other had grown a second and third head, Law was at a loss for words. _It's exactly as Black Leg-ya said. He does like me in that way. I never thought he would. Straw Hat-ya's never shown interest in people like that before. I guess you have to look pretty hard to see it._

"Torao, does that count?" Luffy's voice brought him back to the present and out of his thoughts.

Choosing his words carefully, Law responded to him. "Yes. The way you feel is what's needed for two people to be a couple. But..."

Luffy cut him off before he could finish. "Then, why wouldn't you call us a couple? What's wrong?"

Giving off a heavy, frustrated sigh, he got to where he was sitting up more but Luffy was still laying across his body. "You need both people to have those feelings. I don't know what my own feelings are yet," he said. That made Luffy look as if he was slapped in the face. "I like you. I really do. But I don't know if it's more than just like. Got it? That's why I won't call us a couple."

Now, Luffy looked to be thinking again. Then, he spoke up. "So, you don't know if you love me or not?"

"I love you as a friend. But in a romantic way, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it." He pushed at the other as he tried to get up. "I'll let you know my answer when I'm able to sort out my own thoughts and feelings. Alright?"

Luffy's smile was back and huge. When Law removed his hand, he could still see the other smiling brightly. "I got it. You need time to think about it. I'll wait. Just... don't take too long." Law, mentally, gave off a sigh of relief.

 _Now, he'll leave me alone. I just need to make sure Nose-ya doesn't tell any of the others what Straw Hat-ya told him. I'll strangle him if he does say something about it to them._ "Now, get off me. I need to go find Nose-ya. I told him I'd talk to him."

The StrawHat Captain stood up before helping Law to his feet. Luffy's tail was wagging behind him as he said he was going to do something else until Law came back. With that agreement in play, Law went to find the young sniper of the crew.

It wasn't hard to find him. Law, easily, found the guy in his own space. He walked up to him. "Nose-ya," he called out. Usopp almost jumped two feet in the air from surprise.

"Law, don't do that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" he responded. Law just stayed quiet for a moment. "What do you need?"

"I would appreciate it if you'd refrain from telling the rest of the crew about what Straw Hat-ya said to you. If even one of them does find out and I can link it back to you, I will come after you." He could see the sweat starting to form on the younger man's body. "Am I understood?"

"Y-Yea. I... I won't s-say any-anything," Usopp stuttered out. Law gave him an innocent smile.

"Thanks. I'm going to go find Straw Hat-ya again. I'm glad we could come to an compromise." As soon as he said that, Law left to figure out where Luffy had gone off to. He was hoping that he wasn't telling anyone else about their deeds they've done together.

Leaving from inside, he scanned the deck to see if he could find the other Captain anywhere there. Before he could take even two steps away from the door, he was surrounded by Nami and Robin. They were there in almost a blink of an eye.

"Torao-kun, what're you up to?" Robin asked with a kind smile on her face. Law knew not to trust her. The older woman was hiding something behind that smile. He just knew it. And that wasn't a good thing. Law knew this situation was not going to end well.

"I'm... I'm looking for Straw Hat-ya. Have you seen him?" Law was hoping that nothing would happen between the three of them. He knew the rest of the crew would be really distraught if anything happened to any of the three, even if it was themselves that did it.

"I think he went to the aquarium bar to watch the fish," Nami replied. "He said he was going to wait for you there." Looking each women in the eyes, Law saw what was in them. _I really do need to go away from them. I don't trust that look._

"Thanks. See you later." Before they could do anything. Law opened the door and slipped inside. He knew they'd, probably, follow him since he was so quick to leave them behind. His thoughts were, unfortunately, confirmed when he heard the door open and shut behind them.

Moving quite fast, he tried to lose them so he could get to Luffy without any problems. He didn't think he lost them because he could still hear them close behind him. _Damnit! They're too damn relentless! I just want to be left along for a while! Is that too much to fucking ask for?!_

Just as he got to the door to the aquarium bar, he yelped a little when they crashed into him. He had just been able to open the door slightly and the force threw all three onto the floor. Law groaned at the impact of hitting the floor and having both women's weights landing on his back.

"What the hell?" Law grunted out as he tried to get up. Nami and Robin rolled off of him. Looking up, he found Luffy sitting on the couches, staring at them with a befuddled look on his face.

"What's going on? What was that about?" he questioned from where he was seated. Law rubbed his back as he got to his hands and knees.

"Good question. I don't know at all," Law responded as he continued to rub himself. He looked at the girls, trying to figure out what they were trying to do. "Why were you two following me?"

They got to their feet after a second, dustng themselves off and leaving Law the only one on the ground. Luffy stood up and came to stand next to him. "We... We..." Nami started. She seemed nervous. Law understood that she was.

"We were just going on instinct," Robin finished for her friend. Law raised an eyebrow at her answer. "Your scent was what made us follow you. We weren't really thinking about what was going to happen when we caught up with you."

"Then, we ran into you. I guess that got us to pay attention to what we were doing," Nami commented. Law nodded as he stood up and dusted himself off. "We're really sorry about that."

"It's fine." He sighed, knowing it wasn't completely their fault for acting that way. It was mostly his heat that was doing it along with their Alpha sides. He understood how it worked from Chopper. So, he couldn't blame anyone for what was going on.

"So, Torao, what do you want to do?" Luffy inquired, making him remember that he was still there. He forgot for a second that the shorter man was there.

"I don't know. What time is it?" He needed to take his medicine after lunch. It was just a routine he had gotten into from the week before. _I'm getting used to it. That isn't something I want. Please, I just want to go back to normal without having any lasting problems from this._

"It's about an hour before lunch," Robin piped up.

"Alright. We can do whatever you want until lunchtime. I need to take my dosage as soon as we're done eating, though." Luffy agreed as he grabbed his hand and started to lead him out of the room. He saw the girls wave at them before he was out of the room.

Luffy's grip on his arm was tight, almost as if he was upset about something. That confused Law. _Is he angry about what happened with Nico-ya and Nami-ya? Did I do something to bother him? I don't understand what's going on with him._

Before they got to the door that led outside, Luffy pushed him against the wall. Law was a little bewildered that the man would do that. When he looked down at his face, Law saw a very serious expression staring right back at him.

"What? What's wrong?" He was worried that Luffy was pissed off about something.

"Don't be alone with Nami, Robin, nor Chopper," he stated. Law furrowed his eyebrows at what he said. Luffy seemed to understand his confusion. "I don't like it when you're alone with them. It makes me uncomfortable, angry, and worried about you. I just... don't like it. Please, don't be alone with them. Any of them."

Seeing the desperation in his eyes even if his features were serious, Law knew he had to agree with him. If he didn't, it would upset him and start something that he didn't want to happen. It'd, probably, make the younger man avoid him for a bit or force Law into doing what he wanted him to. Neither were good options, in his opinion.

"Alright. I won't be alone with them. You can go with me when I go take my medicine later." Luffy's expression quickly changed to happiness before he grabbed Law's hand again. He continued to walk from where they left off. "What're we going to do?"

"I want to go take a nap with you on the deck. Is that fine?" Law was surprised that he wanted to nap.

Law sighed. "Yeah. That's fine. I don't mind." With that, they left the inside of the ship to look for a good spot on the deck to take a nap. Law really wasn't bothered by his choice and just allowed Luffy to drag him around. _It's the least I can do until I figure out and tell him how I feel._

**Done. I don't feel confident about this chapter. I just... don't. I think I could've done better. But, that's just my opinion. Anyway, I hope you all have a beautiful day and I love you all sooo much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. The front paws of a cat are different from the back paws. They have five toes on the front but only four on the back.**

**2\. The word "barbarian" originally referred to people who don't speak Greek. The Greeks thought people who spoke a foreign tongue sounded like they were saying "bar bar bar" all the time.**

**3\. A group of horses will not go to sleep at the same time - at least one of them will stay awake to look out for the others.**

**4\. Antimatter is the most expensive substance on earth. It costs roughly $62.5 trillion per gram, or $1.75 quadrillion per ounce.**


End file.
